


The Season of Winter

by icewolf



Series: The Seasons [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Elemental Magic, Good Peter, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Mating Rituals, Possessive Derek, Seasonal, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Winter, courting, family traditions, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewolf/pseuds/icewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles told Matt Daehlar that he was the abominable snowman and that it was a seasonal thing, Stiles wasn’t really joking at all. Derek and Scott thought that Stiles was just joking around to stall Matt at the time. Yes, werewolves do exist but the abdominal snowman; it’s not really a thing but there are other things that are seasonal. How wrong they were when Stiles is just this pathetic weak human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cool

**Author's Note:**

> So there is this new Disney movie I've been seeing on commercials and I automatically thought of that moment Teen Wolf's Season 2 where Stiles said to Matt that he is the abominable snowman. The idea was based there and I have additional chapters in mind so just wait. This is my second fanfic [and I deleted the first one].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far so good in Beacon Hills, the pack is getting closer now. Winter is fast approaching and Autumn is slowly fading. The cold weather is here to stay for the meantime. Meanwhile, Stiles and his father went out to attend the annual family meeting. [11.29.13]

 

**Chapter One**

**COOL**

 

Stiles and Derek’s friendship had a rocky start but since Scott started to trust the guy and now a member of the pack, Stiles’ relationship with Derek was getting a little bit better. The constant “ _I’m gonna rip your throat with my teeth_ ” threats are still there but it’s getting less by the day; although, the physical threats are still there and it wasn’t going away.

In terms of pack though, Stiles has a little better relationship with them. Erica and Boyd liked Stiles enough that they actually listen to him and have friendly terms between them. Isaac is a bit sweeter than the rest and likes to be with Stiles actually. He sometimes follows Stiles like a lost puppy but Stiles can’t resist him with those puppy dog eyes he had. Jackson was now a little bit more tolerable than most of his life. Ever since the kanima incident, Jackson was a bit nicer to him; especially when Stiles blatantly scolded Erica for teasing Jackson as a _giant-douche-bag-of-a-lizard_ and an omega. Lydia is now closer to him since they were mostly the brains of the pack who plan the game. Allison was the same as ever. She is not a werewolf hunter anymore. She, her dad and her mom made a pact to _protect those who cannot protect themselves_. Scott is still the same other than being a True Alpha after all this. Derek and Stiles have suspected it but each party did not know that it actually is true. There is practically no change in Allison and Scott’s relationship since they are still together and so did Jackson and Lydia, Erica and Boyd. The only remaining singles in the pack was Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and Peter. Well, you know Peter.

The werewolves seemed to fare well during their trainings in the preserve. Derek had be actually a better alpha than before and with Scott as his equal in the pack things are getting a smoothly. Though, there are times that the two actually bicker about how to handle things and it is usually Deaton or Stiles (but mostly Stiles) get in the crossfire. Derek and sometimes Peter were training them hard. There were days that it was actually too hard for them but Derek just ignored their pleas. Stiles can coerce Derek to stop and give his pack a break when he is there watching them train. Stiles has also been with Deaton for most of the time knowing much about the supernatural as much as possible. Chris, after Gerard’s disappearance, gave him a copy of their bestiary. There is something in Stiles that Deaton sees in him but he hasn’t told Stiles yet. Erica and Boyd was actually going to leave the pack after everything that just happened and then the arrival of another pack but Stiles with all his charm managed to convince the two to stay with them as they actually don’t want to be omegas in the process. Lydia got into the pack after everything that just happened. She didn’t want at first and didn’t attend the first few pack meetings but then she attended every single one and integrated herself in the pack, mostly because of Jackson. Danny, on the other hand, is still in the dark corner of the room. As they believe it, as long as Danny is out of harm’s way, he’ll be fine. So no, Danny is still out of the loop of the whole supernatural situation.

 

The werewolf-hunter relationship in Beacon Hills is quite positive and peaceful after everything that had happened. Gerard and his son, Chris’ family, have a falling out all together. Despite her menacing looks, Victoria was actually fond of Scott and didn’t have a problem that her daughter was dating a werewolf nor Chris but the two pretended not to like Scott when Gerard came after Kate died. She did have problems with her daughter dating but that was the typical motherly problems like teen pregnancy. She actually doesn’t even mind to have werewolf grandchildren as long as they don’t come around and teething everything.  During that night when the werewolves were trying to deal with Jackson as the kanima at the club, Gerard kidnapped Scott. He tried to kill Scott but surprisingly Victoria was there to save him. During the ensuing fight between Victoria and Gerard, he actually injured her daughter-in-law for trying to save Scott but Derek and Chris came and they pulled them out while knocking out Gerard. Allison thanked his mother that she was willing to save Scott’s life. And now, though not officially pack members, Derek actually considered them as pack as much as he tries to deny it. Victoria and Chris took turns in training Stiles, Lydia, and Allison from guns to crossbow. They deemed it to be; since they know the realm of the supernatural and that they’re humans, that they should teach them self-defense against them. They’re actually good at it. Allison is great with arrows and there is no surprise there, Lydia with daggers and knives, and for Stiles, being the sheriff’s son, with guns. Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall as well were part of the extended pack but the Sheriff is still not on the loop or so that was Stiles has thought.

 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Derek’s apartment, the two alphas were hanging out—the True Alpha and the Blood Alpha. At first it was an uneasy alliance between Derek and his pack of wolves and Scott’s pack of humans. Derek became the Alpha after her sister died. It was supposed to be Peter but Peter declined the position and passed it on to his nephew. Scott, on the other hand, was bitten by a rogue Alpha in the woods. He didn’t know at the time it was but Derek and Stiles helped him through it. Eventually, that alpha disappeared no matter how Scott and Derek track him and kill him. Scott was reluctant at first for being in part of Derek’s pack and thus making him an omega for a while. In the turn of events and thanks to certain circumstances, Scott managed by the force of his own will became a True Alpha. And now he and Derek run the territory of Beacon Hills and became good friends to say the least.

 

“Could you turn down the heater?” Scott complained.  There were these days that Scott or Derek would turn up in each other’s houses. They’re watching something on TV.

“No” Derek said. Scott rolled his eyes and got up and bumped down the temperature. Derek growled at him.

“You don’t like the cold, don’t you?” Scott asked him.

“No” Derek said.

“Why?” Scott asked curiously.

“Because I don’t like it Scott!” Derek shouted at Scott even though he didn’t mean it.

“Just tell, I thought we are brothers now.” Scott said. He looked at Derek with those puppy dog eyes. Derek had to admit that it really works. Other than Scott, Isaac does the same thing to him and it works a lot.

“It’s because the fire happened during the winter, Scott. And it was always the time my family huddled together for warmth when we’re in the living room.” Derek said. He was looking straightforward to the TV to a show he doesn’t even paying attention to. Scott felt a little ashamed for asking such question that resulted to a very sensitive answer. The only thing Scott could think of amusingly was pack cuddles, pack cuddles all around.

“Oh okay.” Scott said looking back at the TV. “One of these days, I’ll call the pack and we could have a big puppy pile.” Scott said enthusiastically.

“No.” Derek shot the idea again.

“Come on Derek, that would be fun and besides you could go cuddle with Stiles.” Scott teased. Derek rolled his eyes.

“Fine then, Allison and I will go and cuddle with Stiles.” Scott said. He was testing Derek. For a while now, Scott and Isaac has a fleeting suspicion that the two would be eventually together.

Derek quickly got to his feet and threw himself to Scott. “He’s mine.” Derek growled.

“I know Big Guy!” Scott said grinning. Derek smacked Scott’s head for being annoying.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles come on! We’re going to be late!” Sheriff Stilinski said from downstairs. He and his son are preparing to leave the house.

“I know that just finishing up some things.” Stiles shouted back. After he is done with his things, he ran downstairs to meet his waiting father by the door.

They got into their car and went off. They arrived after a few minutes in a house next town. The house is a simple one with blue and white paint. The sheriff rang the door bell.

“You’re nearly late.” The one who opened the door said to them. He was standing as tall as Stiles but a little older.

“We know Nick.” The Sheriff said to him. He and Stiles went inside to the house with their other family members gathered in the living room. The fireplace was roaring bright.

“How are you two?” An old man said to them. He was sitting on an arm chair near the fire.

“We’re fine dad.” The Sheriff said and hugging his father, Ladislaus. He smiled at them. The Sheriff who is also named as _Jan Henryk_ used instead “John” in his office as Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

“What about you Stanislaus? How is your studying going?” Ladislaus asked the young Stilinski.

“It’s Stiles, grandpa. And I am good, passing at least.” Stiles replied to his grandfather and hugged him as well. It was only the time with his family that he heard his actual name. _Stanislaus Genim Stilinski_ , it was too ethnic for Stiles and he was named from one distant ancestor.

They all got settled in the house. Stiles is surrounded by his family members. Ladislaus Stilinski, the patriarch of the family, spends his time during this season in the United States to be with his two sons mainly managing the North American continent; otherwise, he is back in the old country. John Stilinski’s older brother, Casimir Fryderyk (who is known as Cas or Casmir as far as the US is concerned) and his son Nicklaus “Nick” Stilinski lives in the next town from Beacon Hills. There are a few more cousins, uncles, and aunts in town in this little family gathering of theirs. Ladislaus’ brother, Wenceslaus manages the Eurasian side of the globe for winter and autumn.

There were a few arguments here and there but it was all settled peacefully in the end. It was great to have family members this close but thankfully none of them knew Stiles’ dealing with another kind of supernatural. Not even his father knew about the werewolves, he has his suspicions but no further evidence until today.

“So Stanislaus…” Ladislaus started.

“It’s Stiles grandpa.” Stiles said irritatingly to his grandfather.

“So _Stiles_ ,” Ladislaus started again, “I heard that you are running with werewolves nowadays, care to explain.”

Stiles was shocked. How did is grandfather knew about this since all this time he was back in Europe? Stiles has no idea. All of their eyes were glued to Stiles and the most piercing was his own father.

“Well?” The Sheriff said to his son.

Stiles gulped hard. He told the whole story of why he is running with the werewolves, all of it even the kanima situation and the whole random deaths in Beacon Hills. After all, his father is the Sheriff of the town and needs to know what actually happened. Stiles’ stories actually made sense to the sheriff. He didn’t say to his father that Jackson is the kanima otherwise Jackson might be arrested. Jan and Ladislaus were surprisingly cool while Stiles is telling his story.

Surprisingly, Ladislaus approved such thing despite his bitter opposition to the matter. According to him, wolves are winter animals. It was common in Europe to have good relations between the Stilinskis and several wolf packs around, particularly in Germany, Scandinavia, and Russia. There are some instances that wolf packs are actually mated with the Stilinskis Clan which Stiles made a choking noise when the thought of Derek Hale and him together. So yes, the older Stilinskis did not ban Stiles from the werewolves. Although, they have to admit that this would be the first time in the American continent to have connections with the old Stilinski family.

The Sheriff reluctantly agreed since after all Scott who is now a werewolf is his son’s best friend and they’re practically brothers for life. The only thing that both his father and grandfather said was:

“Whatever happens don’t tell what you are to them, understand?” Ladislaus said. Stiles nodded. There was a general murmur of agreement in the whole Stilinski family that was gathered at the moment. Stiles must never tell the werewolf pack he belongs to until it is necessary.


	2. Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek doesn't understand why he is so concerned about why Stiles is different somehow. The other Alpha, Scott, assured him that there is nothing to worry about and Stiles is just fine. Derek trusted Scott but being a born werewolf, Derek's instincts are much more heightened. [12.06.13]

**Chapter Two**

**CHILL**

 

After some months without any problems or issues, there is another one in Beacon Hills. According to Derek and Peter, it was an Alpha pack. By that description alone, it was a pack of Alpha. They left their mark on the old door of the Hale House. Derek and Peter were just visiting the old house to check for other salvageable materials. They were planning to rebuild the house so there would be a home for the pack. Derek quickly called an emergency pack meeting at the loft to tell the pack. While the betas were highly concerned, Stiles assured the betas and the omega that it would be just fine and they can handle them despite Derek’s constant shaking of his head that it wouldn’t be that easy and Peter rolling his eyes off.

There is a reason why an Alpha Pack would visit such a small town. The killings of the kanima and the Gerard issue were not that large scale to attract another pack or so they thought. Peter told the pack to keep a low profile for a while and wait till the Alpha of the Alpha pack wanted to talk to the Alphas of Beacon Hills. Derek and Scott supported the idea and so as Stiles. As much as Derek doesn’t want to admit it, he actually value Stiles’ opinion and input on things when they’re discussing pack matters. So far, the Alpha Pack still hasn’t show up yet.

 

* * *

 

It was Derek who noticed it first, none of them didn’t. In one of their pack meetings, he held to Scott for a while to talk privately. Scott was unsure about what Derek wanted from him. After hearing every car drove off from Derek’s loft and was safely out of earshot of any werewolf, they started.

“Is there anything wrong Derek?” Scott asked. He didn’t reply immediately and waited for a few seconds to respond. Scott peered at him with his puppy dog eyes.

“No… no actually, I just have something to ask you.” Derek said plainly.

“Then what is it?” Scott said impatiently.

“Have you noticed something different about Stiles lately?” He asked.

“Different how?” Scott asked, unsure on what Derek was talking about. He even questioned himself if Stiles was acting different around him but he does not. He is still the same old Stiles.

“I don’t know. He is different somehow.” Derek said.

“I’m sure if there is something bothering Stiles, he would tell you or anyone in the pack.” Scott said. “Is that all?”

“Yeah, you may go as well.” Derek finally said.

He gave a curtly nod to Scott and Scott was out of the loft. He was dead set on something different about Stiles. He thought that by asking Scott he would get his answers but no, even Scott doesn’t know it.

Why Derek did notice that there is something different with Stiles? Scott doesn’t know the answer for that. Even Derek questioned himself why. This boy who annoys the high heavens and hell deep of him is the one he noticed something strange before his three betas and his one omega or Scott does. And they were supposed to be best friends and brothers. If there is always a problem, Derek would come to Stiles and Stiles would help him willingly. Derek would do the same thing if Stiles came to him but he doesn’t do that.

 

* * *

 

Derek had been observing Stiles for quite some time now. There _is_ something off to him as Derek thought but his betas and the other alpha seemed not to notice. Not even Peter could notice it and he was supposed to be the smart and experienced one. It has been driving Derek mad. Derek couldn’t just pin point on the matter on what is different in Stiles.

From house to school and back, Derek watched Stiles carefully. Thankfully, none of the betas and Scott noticed him watching Stiles. Derek is becoming the creeper he doesn’t want to be since Stiles pointed that out to him a year ago. There was no different in Stiles during their lacrosse practice which Derek actually watches with Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Allison. There’s no change there. The only reason he is there in the first place is to keep an eye for his betas who get trampled down by the team and resisting not to shift accidentally. Erica and Boyd are there as well to keep a look out for them. After all they are a pack and the pack looks for each other. For them, Scott, Isaac, and Jackson, it is rather unfair to use their werewolf strength against their teammates. This is different during an actual game which they usual won thanks to the co-captains, Scott and Jackson and to Isaac as well, using their mad werewolf skills to take an advantage on the game and actually win it for Beacon Hills High School.

 

There are several things that Derek noticed about the slow sudden change in Stiles. First there was this constant cool aura around Stiles as each day passes. It is both physical and emotional. Second one is that Stiles doesn’t like fires and too much heat. Stiles easily gets annoyed and will be on the edge if this happens. Although, Stiles drinks a lot of hot drinks like coffee and tea. It is no wonder that Stiles doesn’t really like the summer months and that information came from Scott.

And thinking back, Stiles doesn’t really hate the water that much. He actually likes the water, especially the cold one, not that Derek noticed it at all. Then there are small things as well like Stiles doesn’t take his Adderall that too often anymore and that he is seemed to be preoccupied with other pursuits that the other pack members doesn’t know about. Stiles would also often go out to the next town more often than not. Scott and Derek gets annoyed when Stiles is not around and there is some minor supernatural happening in Beacon Hills

 

* * *

 

Derek didn’t stop his suspicions on Stiles after Scott’s assurance. There is this instinctual gut feeling that Stiles is up to something. Something that Derek needs to know and check whether it is good or bad for his pack member and by extension the pack itself.

There is another pack meeting. And Derek wants to ask Stiles if he is up to something.

“Stiles, is there something you wanted to tell me?” Derek said after the end of the pack meeting. Everyone nearly left except for Isaac who actually lives there. He and Stiles were sitting in the couch watching. Stiles absentmindedly petted Isaac’s curls in his hands and Isaac was responding positively to it. He was purring from time to time or as Scott put it; it is called _manly growling_. Derek is annoyed by it. He wants Stiles’ petting on Isaac to stop and it to be him and not Isaac.

Stiles doesn’t know what Derek meant. “Uh, no, I think there’s nothing I need to say.”

Derek paused a little focusing on Stiles’ heartbeat. It was steady and he wasn’t lying. Stiles looked at him curiously. Isaac followed Stiles’ gaze to Derek.

“Well?” Stiles asked when it took too long before Derek could say something.

“It’s nothing, never mind.” Derek said. “Isaac, go to your room, you have school tomorrow.” Derek said sternly.

Isaac protested but still he stood up and went to his room. Yes, Derek had applied for Isaac’s guardianship and succeeded but there are few times that the Isaac-Derek relationship grew even more to a father-and-son like relationship rather than a brotherly relationship.

“Fine, I’ll go home as well oh great Alpha.” Stiles snapped at Derek since he was forcing his alphaness on Isaac, his beta. Derek knew that Stiles is not enticed with being ordered around like his betas.

 

Stiles was about to open the door when Derek quickly pinned him to the door. Stiles was holding the knob when Derek pinned him. Derek was full on wolf with fangs and red eyes.

“What the hell Derek?” Stiles said angrily.

“Why do you smell different?” Derek asked. “Are you hanging out with other werewolves? Are there other werewolves in town?” Derek asked in rapid succession. Isaac was listening to the other two from his room with his ears all perked up.

“First of all, I don’t know why I smell different. Maybe because your wolfy nose scented my uncle’s house. My dad and I were there yesterday and stayed overnight. Second, why would I know if there are werewolves in town? You and Scott are the Alphas of Beacon Hills. You two would have sensed it.” Stiles said.

Derek heard Stiles’ heartbeat and he wasn’t lying. He was scarred but he wasn’t lying. He is scarred because the way Derek is holding him and all wolfed out. There was truth in Stiles’ words. If he stayed in someone’s another house, he would have smelled differently for a while until it wears off. Also, it is also true that Derek and Scott would have sensed if there was another pack in town. Out of nowhere, Derek started to nuzzle on Stiles neck to inhale his scent and in return to scent him as if Stiles belongs to him.

 

Although, Stiles knew that this was about. Ever since the start of autumn, Derek had been dropping hints on how Stiles smelled slightly different. Derek asked Scott about this but he said Stiles still smelled the same thing to him. Since this is the first time that Stiles is going to winter with a werewolf pack in tow, he just realized that his scent to them might change. Stiles never thought of that.

 

“Derek, what the hell!” Stiles shouted in protest when Derek nuzzled him.

“You’re not going to pet Isaac again!” Derek shouted back.

“And why is that?” Stiles asked. He doesn’t know why Derek was mad at him for petting Isaac’s hair. The younger wolf liked it and Derek doesn’t. If Derek wanted to be petted, he could just have asked Stiles but Derek didn’t ask for anything.  Derek was being stupid at the moment and he usually does.

“Because… because…” Derek stammered on his words. “Never mind.” Derek let go of Stiles.  Stiles doesn’t understand it at all. He is pretty sure that Derek is suppressing a feeling that he himself doesn’t want to think about.

Stiles is annoyed and no one likes an annoyed Stiles.

“Fine! Chill down Sourwolf!” Stiles said and went out of the loft quite faster than usual. Derek acted weird. It was weirder than usual. Stiles doesn’t understand why Derek would be mad at him just of petting Isaac’s hair. Derek heard Stiles mumbled along the way to the parking lot to where his jeep is that Derek is an _insufferable over grumpy Sourwolf_.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek is angry with himself. He just practically admitted to Scott that Stiles belongs to him and nearly admitted to Stiles about it as well. His control about things in the down low is getting out of hand. He just realized that if Scott believes that Derek likes Scott would it be possible if the other werewolves believe it as well? Derek shook his head on that thought. He should not have let his guard down over the issue.

Even though he has faith in Stiles, after all the young man saved Derek a few times, he doesn’t want him to be hiding stuff from him. It drives his crazy. He doesn’t understand why he is feeling this way. Derek being Derek turned an extra dose of being creepy, broody and frowning for the next couple of times. Isaac noticed this and kept his distance from Derek for a while. He warned the other betas and the other alpha that Derek is being an extra broody wolf for the day and possible the next few days.

 

* * *

 

Derek was on the run. It’s not to go and leave Beacon Hills, even though he contemplated on the matter. He and Scott had agreed to go in rounds to check the pack members if they’re safe during the night. Derek will go for one week and then the next week it will be Scott and that has been the pattern ever since. It’s the only constant in his life. They even stopped in Danny’s house even if he doesn’t know that most of his friends are in the supernatural realm. It was Stiles who suggested it.

He stopped at the Stilinski House for more than a few seconds. Sometimes, it turns into a few minutes. There had been one time that it ended up for about 30 minutes. He was just there making sure that accident prone human is doing something safe.

Derek actually doesn’t understand why his own concern for Stiles’ doings is much greater than the pack itself. The only good thing about having two-almost-not-bickering-alphas is that the other alpha could look for the pack. This unspoken desire to know Stiles is just killing him and he doesn’t know why until someone actually notices it.


	3. Equinox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek believed that Stiles went missing with his dad. It was all a hoax but Derek is too paranoid about the pack's safety even more so to Stiles since there is a threat in Beacon Hills. Meanwhile, the Stilinskis are preparing for the start of the cold season. [12.13.13]

**Chapter Three**

**EQUINOX**

 

A werewolf’s feelings are more animalistic and instinctual. Having humans in a pack keeps the werewolves have a hold in their humanity. It is one of the few reasons why Derek easily kept Stiles, Lydia, and Allison in the pack. They are still humans. It makes decision making as a pack more democratic rather than autocratic that the alpha is in charge of everything. It makes the werewolves anchored in their humanity during the full moon or in very intense situations. Derek and Scott don’t want to be authoritarian in their pack. Everyone has a say so in the things that needed to be discussed and openly debated as long no harsh words are exchanged. Even though, the one who usually bickers a lot is Derek and Stiles.

 

Peter noticed that his nephew is taking too much time for obsessing his observations about Stiles. He has to admit now that there is a different tinge in Stiles presence now and even he doesn’t know about it. He noticed more of Derek’s compulsive solving and thinking about Stiles a little bit too much. Until, it clicked on him. Peter has a theory on why Derek is acting so obsessive and curious about Stiles. It already happened to him before and that’s why he knows about it. Derek was thought about this but considering after everything what just happened in his life and the trauma it caused him, he might just have forgot about it. Peter wanted to wait until Derek made his move and realize why he is currently obsessing Stiles.

“Stop thinking about Stiles, Derek.” Peter said.

“I’m not thinking about him.” Derek said with a scowl. Peter just raised his eyebrows the way Hales do and silently judged Derek that he was lying even though it didn’t seem like it.

 

* * *

 

During the autumnal equinox, the Stilinskis gain their powers of winter. Their powers are present the whole year but it is strongest at the start of autumn and ends with the spring equinox and the lowest at the summer solstice and the highest on the winter solstice.

Sheriff Stilinski and Cas are preparing the whole house. They were laying a mixture of pine and holly ash around the perimeter of the house. The Pine and Holly helps to contain magic the Stilinski family held. They wouldn’t want another incident that happened when Stiles’ mother, Claudia, died a few years ago.

It was the first time that Claudia wasn’t around for winter. Stiles was being emotionally unstable inside but on the outside Stiles projected a rather calm and sad demeanor. Scott did his best to make Stiles happy though. One night, Stiles accidentally set off the whole inside of the house into a winter wonderland for a few days. It was snowing everywhere. The Sheriff called his entire family to help calm Stiles and reduce the snowing. Every time they tried to make the snow disappear, it will just appear on the next morning the same as ever. After a week or so, Stiles calmed down enough and his uncles can finally de-snow the whole house.

According to Ladislaus, Stiles’ accidental release of magic is quite powerful yet contained. He could have drowned the whole Pacific Northwest in a foot of snow. After the short incident, Stiles begin extensively learning the art of winter from his dad, uncles, and grandfather. He advanced exceptionally well for his age and has helped his dad manage the winter time. It takes off his mind off the death of his mother.

One of the things that Ladislaus suggested to Stiles is to find himself an anchor. Like in ships, an anchor that would make the ship stays still in the middle of the sea. It’s an anchor that would keep him down on his feet every time when he felt to unleash his magic unexpectedly. For most of his life, Stiles has Scott and his dad as his anchor but things changed so quickly when he was thrown in the other supernatural dimension of the town he lives in.

 

* * *

 

“Stiles!” The Sheriff called out.

“I’m coming dad! I’m just getting the boots on.” Stiles said aloud. He did not know but Derek was there on the roof of the Stilinski House silently brooding and observing Stiles’ movements. The creeper werewolf returns. When he heard Stiles is wearing boots, Derek got a curious look. He never saw Stiles wear anything except sneakers. Derek’s mind rush as the thought of Stiles wearing boots and a leather jacket excited him or preferably his leather jacket. He shook his head off this idea and concentrated on the voices in the house. Derek started to flutter his eyes. He is getting sleepy and started to snooze. This is partly because he spends much of his time working, overseeing the renovation of the house and the pack and the most important thing on his mind, observing and stalking Stiles.

Derek heard Stiles coming down the stairs from his bedroom.

“You ready for this one?” The Sheriff asked his son.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Stiles replied. The Sheriff held out his hand and took Stiles’ hand and they disappeared from the house silently.

 

He felt the two Stilinskis disappeared without a trace. He forgot that he was standing on top of the roof of the house and accidentally feel. He fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Thank God for werewolf healing abilities. Derek stood up, panicking. There was no heart beat inside the house. There was no presence of two living persons inside the house. How is it possible? The two cars are still on the driveway. Derek would have noticed if the two left the house but they’re gone. He didn’t know what to do so he left to find Scott and held an emergency meeting at the loft quickly.

 

* * *

 

They were in the northern range of the Sierra Nevada. John and Stiles were lowering down the temperature and the season of the cold weather creeps in. Stiles started to cast off some strong cold breezes to the south and west to start of the cold weather. John did the same thing but his was to the east and north.

Stiles always enjoys this father-son moments. It rather hit him late and he just realized it just now after all that time spending with werewolves. It is no wonder that when he told his dad about him running with the werewolves, he wasn’t shocked at all. He didn’t have the hard time to believe that werewolves existed. He just realized that he himself is of the supernatural kind. It was just a different category than Derek and the pack.

The one thing Stiles loves about his powers is making snow. He likes it when it snows and sees children playing around the snow, enjoying themselves. He even uses this advantage to beat Scott and their playmates in a game of snowball. Stiles always have the upper hand in them.

With a wave of his hand, he shot it upwards and made the cold air touch the higher atmosphere making it snow. The snow fell to the ground as a light fluffy white stuff. Stiles smiled and John just shook his head off. There a genuine delight on Stiles’ face.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean ‘he’s gone’?” Scott asked. They practically don’t understand why Derek is all so worried. Well, they should be worried if Stiles is missing. But all of them don’t comprehend what Derek is saying.

“He just vanished out of thin air.” Derek said again. He is getting frustrated that none of his pack seemed to be at least concerned about it or Derek is just over reacting to the situation.

“You said you fall from the roof.” Lydia said to him. The other betas giggled with delight about their alpha falling stupidly on rooftops. Derek growled on their direction.

“Didn’t it occur to you that you might just have hit your head hard and you were dozing off and that’s why you fell.” Lydia said again. “And you took off before inspecting the house if they’re actually gone.”

Lydia has a point since that way late in the night and Derek was actually tired. Derek maybe just imagined things that Stiles and the Sheriff disappeared out of thin air. Although he need to have proof, he told them that the cars are still in the drive way.

The only concrete evidence that they have that Stiles is actually and probably missing is that he isn’t answering his phone. Scott and Derek called him a few times (Derek more than Scott) and Lydia as well. All of them sent messages except for Boyd who rarely texts anyone.

The pack drove to the Stilinski household and the sheriff’s car is gone. The jeep is still on the drive way though. There was no one in the house and Derek was so sure that Stiles and the Sheriff vanished in thin air before he left. There is confusion within the pack. Is there Derek going insane?

 

* * *

 

A few minutes passed, the Sheriff’s car came in to the drive way with Stiles on board. Everyone looked relieved as the car parked. They were waiting for Stiles. Stiles got out of the car with bags of food in their arms.

“Why are you all here?” Stiles asked. “Is it my turn for a movie night?” He asked quickly.

Derek, who was standing in front of the house when Stiles arrived, ran in a bee line to Stiles. He completely shoved the others into the side more harshly than he expected. The werewolves growled at him. The Sheriff walked to the door with a raised eyebrow why they are there in the first place. He took a last glance on them and headed inside.

Derek surveyed Stiles from head to foot. His eyes pried on Stiles like a scanner. He is not used to Stiles wearing such thing. It is not the nerdy and dorky look that he felt in love with. It is odd and weird seeing Stiles like that. A plain white v-neck shirt, denim blue wash jeans, black leather boots, and a leather jacket—this is not what Stiles usually wears; although, Lydia is impressed on Stiles’ fashion choice. But Derek has to admit, he is impressed on how Stiles is looking good in the outfit. Derek’s wolf approved Stiles’ choice of clothes; mainly because it nearly matches Derek’s style. The only thing he doesn’t approve of is the leather jacket he is wearing. The smell of the jacket is definitely Stiles but Derek wanted his own leather jacket to be on Stiles.

“What? I looked stupid, aren’t I?” Stiles asked quickly when no one said something and everyone was looking into a very different person.

“No, you look awesome.” Lydia said but it was drowned at the same time with Derek’s questioning.

“Where have you been?” Derek asked with a growling tone. It was louder than he expected it to be. “You haven’t answering your phone.”

“I went to my uncle’s house. It’s his birthday. And I forgot my phone.” Stiles said. The werewolves didn’t hint the lie underneath it. It is true that they went to his uncle’s house to have a big sumptuous dinner but it is not his birthday. It was their family’s celebration for the start of autumn.

Derek feels frustrated. The wolf is screaming inside of him to know. He just wanted to know. He desperately needs to know what Stiles is up. He knows he is hiding something. It is his basic instinct and intuition that he knows Stiles is hiding something.

“And if you don’t mind I need to get this inside.” Stiles gestured the bags of take home food they got in the party. Stiles walked passed Derek and smiled at the rest of them.

 

“Could we go now?” Jackson asked after Stiles got inside of the house. He didn’t close the front door knowing they’ll follow him inside. The pack was waiting for Derek to answer.

“Yeah” Derek nodded and they all quickly dispersed off. Jackson will drop off Lydia and Erica while Allison got Scott and Boyd. For a while Derek just stood there waiting. He wanted to go inside but he doesn’t want to as well. There are conflicting feelings inside of him.

Stiles peaked from the door. “Where did everybody go?”

“Home” Derek said still looking at Stiles.

“Are you going home or are you going to stand there or are you going inside of the house?” Stiles asked. Derek’s ears perked up when he heard Stiles inviting him in. Derek stood there for a moment before deciding to inside the Stilinski household.

 

* * *

 

Derek followed Stiles into his room. Stiles took off his boots and leather jacket. He changed into his sweatpants. Derek just stood there and sat in empty chair. He crossed his arms with a broody expression. Stiles grabbed his phone and looked at it. There were a lot of messages and calls from the pack. They were searching for him and believing he was gone missing, kidnapped by some supernatural force or worse the Alpha pack.

“Okay, let me have it.” Stiles said to Derek after flopping down to the bed.

“What?” Derek said annoyingly. He doesn’t understand what Stiles meant.

“This is the part where you’re going yell me for not telling you where I am and for not going to the pack meeting and making you all worried that I was gone without telling anyone.” Stiles straightforwardly said. Derek was shock. It was not that at all.

“No, it’s just… just… just don’t forget your phone when you go out. I… we thought you were kidnapped or something.” Derek said, stammering a little. It was rather in a calmly tone than Stiles had expected in his mind. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. He didn’t expect that. Derek Hale is worried about Stiles. This is the first time he heard of it after a whole year of dealing with the supernatural.

“Okay” Stiles said unsurely. “Who are you and what have you done with the Derek Hale I know and love?” Derek got his attention on high alert. Stiles said the Derek Hale and love in the same sentence. Stiles wasn’t sure why he said that. It came out the wrong way.

“I am just worried about the pack, Stiles. There’s an Alpha pack in town whose whereabouts we still don’t know. They still haven’t made a move yet and I want to keep my pack safe, to keep you safe.” Derek said. That was so sweet of him, Stiles thought. He considered him as part of the pack. He never admitted it really but now this is just a new version of Derek Hale—Derek Hale 2.0. It’s a new version that he actually likes and weirded out a little.

Derek stayed there for a little while and then left. Stiles showed him to the door and he was out. He actually used the door this time. Derek waited till Stiles fell asleep before going out on his way even Stiles noticed this. Stiles just needed to be subtle about his “sudden” disappearances from the pack. 


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold weather is here and despite their amazing body heat, some werewolves doesn't really like the cold. It's not only Derek who noticed it anymore though. Scott started to noticed it as well and Isaac as well, thanks to his werewolf super hearing abilities overheard a few conversations of Peter and Derek about Stiles. [12.20.13]

**Chapter Four**

**COLD**

 

 _“The cold weather is here, folks! This week we are all below 65 O F so buckle up. There is a cold arctic blast coming from the north and it will affect Northern California. There is a light chance of snowing in the mountains but there will be a couple of strong winds. A wind advisory is set up for Beacon Hills and Hill Valley and surrounding communities so be careful for falling trees._” The morning news reporter said.

Derek stared outside of his window and he can fell the stillness of the air. It is starting to get cold around Beacon Hills. He felt it. This would be Derek’s first winter without Laura and Cora who is still with her adoptive pack in New York. But this would also be the first time that he will have his own pack for winter. Derek doesn’t like that his loft looked stony cold so he with the help of Peter and his contacts helped refurbish the old Hale house.

The demolition already started a week before without the pack knowing except for Scott, being the other Alpha and all. Peter suggested a much bigger house and he actually wanted to pay for it even though Derek doesn’t want to. Peter oversees the project. But for the mean time, the loft would do. Derek bought a lot of big soft pillows and blankets and a custom couch. He originally meant only to have the pillows and blankets but then he and Peter saw this custom made couch that is very big. Peter and Derek absentmindedly bought the furniture. For the pillows and blankets, he initially thought one for each pack member but then Derek got all crazy and bought a bunch of blankets and pillows for them. And knowing Isaac and Stiles, they always wanted to be bundled up with blankets.

 

Isaac was surprised when he saw there was new set of furniture as well surrounding the TV and a carpeted floor. Derek wasn’t on the loft when Isaac arrived from school. Derek was out buying groceries for the two of them and for the pack as well. There was supposed to be another pack meeting and a movie night in a few hours. Isaac took off his shoes so as not to mess with newness of the stuff and tried the comfy U-shaped custom built couch.

It was so comfy, especially when Isaac pulled one of the blankets. He liked the white knitted one. He felt relaxed and knocked out in a snap. Scott and Stiles found Isaac sleeping in the new couch. They sat in one corner, trying not to disturb Isaac’s peaceful sleep. They went out cold as well after a while and everyone who arrived next got knocked out. It seems that they’re all tired as hell that even the werewolves didn’t wake up when another one arrived. Jackson slept on the foot of Isaac while he was hugging Lydia. Allison slept on Scott’s lap. Erica and Boyd fell asleep over a bunch of pillows under Isaac. Every time they have a sleepover Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are inseparable. Stiles fell asleep near Isaac with his hands out stretched.

 

Derek arrived a few hours later from the construction site of the new Hale house and the grocery store. He saw all their cars are parked at the parking lot but there are no noises of conversation coming from the loft. He knew they’re there since he can hear their heartbeats and _snoring_. Jackson, Boyd, and Scott are definitely snoring.

Derek opened the door silently, as silently a werewolf can manage, and saw his pack fast asleep on the new couch. Stiles was christening the new couch with his drooling. Derek smiled at himself. So he walked swiftly and quietly before any of them started to wake up and notice his presence. He took out his phone and snap a picture of them all sleeping together.

He went to the kitchen to prepare for them something to eat since he stopped by the grocery store before going back to the loft. He started to bake the salmons in the oven like his mother and Laura does. He turned on the stove and cooked the pieces of meat, enough to feed an army. The other half of the stove is dedicated to deep frying batches of regular potato fries and sweet potato fries. While Derek is being domestic, he texted the whole pack with the picture of them sleeping.

The sound of receiving a text message quickly rang in the room. The werewolves and the humans quickly opened their eyes and checked their phones. Derek sensed they’re all awake.

“Teenagers” Derek muttered.

A chorus of “Hey” from the werewolves replied. It was for both Derek’s comment and the picture he just sent to them. And soon enough, they all scampered to the kitchen looking at Derek with utter bewilderment.

“Derek Hale is cooking.” Stiles said amusingly.

“Shut up.” Derek replied. “And help with the fries.” He ordered Stiles.

“Scott don’t touch that!” Derek shouted at Scott when he is about to check the fries. Scott growled and Stiles smirked. Scott can’t actually cook. He is a storm in the kitchen. There was one time that Scott tried to make a simple macaroni and cheese and he burned it. Thankfully, Stiles was there to save the nightmare and turned it into a dream.

The rest of the pack gathered around the kitchen island in stools. Isaac grabbed a few bottles of water and distributed to the pack. They idly chatted among themselves. Derek ordered Erica and Boyd to pass out the plates and utensils for the pack. Derek piled high up the meat he has been cooking and Stiles dried up the fries from the rack and served it to the hungry betas.

 

Despite the bitterness of the cold weather looming in from the outside, the pack of werewolves and humans sat in the kitchen quite happily. They’re munching on meat, salmon and the two kinds of fries. Derek was there silently observing the pack with amusement even though his face doesn’t show it. Stiles looked at him and smiled but Derek didn’t react.

 

* * *

 

After a while in the middle of October, the two werewolves noticed it was well. There is a cool aura around Stiles and they noticed it was well. Scott noticed it a little bit more than Isaac but Isaac, nevertheless, noticed it as well. The two of them have an eerie feeling coming from Stiles. It was almost frightening but they couldn’t get frightened at Stiles. Stiles is all still the same. His scent maybe off at some points of the day but it is Stiles and Scott is sure of it.

On the other hand, Stiles is working hard and practicing his wintery skills. Unlike the rest of his family, Stiles’ powers are still settling in despite being 16. It is the drawback of having a trauma and the trauma being the death of his mother at such a young age. The rest of his family can control the weather in the comfort of their homes but Stiles have to go to certain points to create its weather patterns and his father have been accompanying him since he started training.

In one evening, Stiles was trying to make snow in the San Bernardino Mountains in Southern California. He felt it right. Stiles felt he was there above the mountains, making snow, despite seating in the comfort of his room.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, turn up the heater! It’s freezing in your house.” Scott said to Stiles. He was plumped down on the bed with the sheets over him.

“For a werewolf with an amazing body heat, you sure do get cold a lot.” Stiles said to him.

While reading his textbook to which Scott actually did read, his mind started to wander on what Derek actually meant. He has a fleeting suspicion that there is something that Stiles is hiding or that Stiles is different somehow. With Stiles turned his back on Scott and facing his laptop, Scott turned on his Alpha eyes to see if there is something that Stiles is hiding from them physically. From head to toe, Stiles is definitely normal.

“Hey Stiles, Are you hiding something from us?” Scott asked his best friend as if it was the most casual question in the world. Stiles didn’t knock over something or that his heart beat sped up faster because of the question.

“No?” Stiles responded unsurely when he turned to Scott. Thank goodness, Scott’s lie detecting machine didn’t hint on the lying part of Stiles.

“Why does everybody think I’m hiding something? First, it was Derek then Isaac asked me the other day because apparently the other alpha doesn’t want me keeping secrets from him and it’s driving him mad and now you.” There was frustration in his tone. Scott may get that since Derek has been going on and on about him to Scoot for the past several days.

 

* * *

 

_“Hey Stiles, can I ask you something?” Isaac said, stopping at Stiles locker before fourth period came._

_“What is it?” Stiles asked._

_“Are you okay?” Isaac asked him. “Derek mentioned something about something different with you and I thought maybe you are hurt or something. It wouldn’t be the first time.”_

_As it is true that it isn’t the first time since Gerard tried to beat the shit out of him, Stiles isn’t hiding anything from them besides the whole seasonal thing. “No and if I’m hurt you werewolves would have noticed it.”_

_“Yeah, but Derek’s kinda getting agitated and he keeps saying to Peter that you are hiding something from the pack.” Isaac said sweetly with those pleading eyes. He hopes that Stiles would tell him since he was making those puppy dog eyes of his which Stiles always succumbs into._

_“I really don’t know what the hell is going on with Derek. And I’m not hiding anything. And if I’m hiding anything in this school is the fact that I’m still a virgin and that there are werewolves in this place.” Stiles firmly said._

_“So no problems at all?” Isaac said again._

_“Not at all.” Stiles replied with a smile._

 

* * *

 

“Well, in my defense, Derek said there is something off about you.” Scott said even though he himself noticed there is something different about Stiles. He was more happy and joyful these days. There are days that a certain glow or radiance from Stiles came out from him. It makes the werewolves a little bit more positive though. As in Stiles’ head, he calls it—the _Stiles Effect_.

“There is nothing going on with my life Scott. I’m just still the normal and fragile human and the guy who runs with wolves every now and then.” Stiles said.

“Hey!” There was the voice of protest from Scott every time Stiles is degrading himself. “You’re not fragile. For a human in a werewolf pack, you are quite strong. You might even be stronger if you are a werewolf.”

“Nope, not gonna happened Scotty, my boy.” Stiles said shaking his head. “I’m not going to be a werewolf even if you offer the bite. I’m quite perfectly happy to be the human in the pack.”

“I know you are Stiles.” Scott said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“I hate to say it but you are right, Derek.” Scott said when he was running with Derek in the woods a few days after Stiles and Scott were hanging out. It was one of those Alpha bonding they do and it was after all Stiles suggestion.

“I told you.” Derek said plainly.

“Knowing Stiles“, Scott started, “as long as he could hold it himself, he wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“But what if he gets hurt!” Derek shouted at the other alpha. The Derek’s concern is a little overwhelming for Scott but it is still a sweet gesture.

“Then, we try to prevent it.” Scott said. “Stiles cares too much about other people that he is willing to get hurt for them.”

“Plus, his certain instances of stupidity.” Derek added.

“With that too and you know Stiles long enough.” Scott said. “I actually don’t know why this sudden concern for Stiles though. I mean I get it you consider him as part of you pack as well but there is something you are hiding it as well besides him.”

Scott grinned Derek just growled in annoyance. Scott knew that this was true. Whatever it is Scott isn’t that oblivious about Derek’s feelings to Stiles, even though Stiles is quite oblivious himself. He had already discussed this randomly with Allison in one night they spend together at the Argent Household. There is this tension between the two and the only resolve for the matter is SEX as Allison said to him.


	5. Brisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides her birthday party every March, Lydia throws a party for Halloween as well. A guest found himself in the arms of one of the pack members which his best friend and other members of the pack doesn't like. [12.27.13]

**Chapter Five**

**BRISK**

 

The brisk cold weather wouldn’t dampen Lydia’s Halloween Party. It goes on and on every year and she loved hosting it. Though this year would be a little different than most. Nearly all of his closest friends now are werewolves, the only remaining humans is her, Allison and Stiles. Danny counts as well but he is still oblivious on the existence of werewolves in Beacon Hills and the other supernatural shenanigans they been through in the past year or so. But it was on their mutual understanding that Danny shouldn’t know about the supernatural stuff for his own safety.

 

* * *

 

“Little Red Riding Hood, who could have guessed that?” Lydia said sarcastically to Stiles. He is just wearing a plain white v-neck shirt, a pair of light brown khaki pants, a pair of red sneakers, and the most important thing a red cape over his shoulders.

“And you look beautiful, my princess.” Stiles said back. It was typical of Lydia to be like the princess on the ball. As it was always been during the Halloween since she grew up.

“Be careful though, there are werewolves here who wants to get you, especially one big bad wolfy alpha we all know and love.”

“Yes, because they can’t get enough of this.” Stiles showing his small body frame compared to the others in the pack.

The party is on full swing and there are others who are in costume and there are others who are not. Stiles is searching for his friends along the way. He grabbed a drink and an unopened bag of chips on the kitchen counter. He went outside and saw Danny dancing away with some guy. He isn’t sure if he goes to Beacon Hills or not but he doesn’t like the way he was hitting on Danny. Stiles doesn’t even like the mere presence of the guy on the party. Instincts tell him, he is no good. Finally, he saw Isaac standing near the dance floor eyeing Danny and the guy he was dancing with.

 

“You’re killing yourself.” Stiles commented when he opened the bag of chips and offered to Isaac. Isaac took the offer and grabbed a few.

“I just don’t like him. The way he’s with Danny infuriates me.” Isaac said.

“’Infuriate’, that’s deep man. You’ve been hanging out with Scott and his vocab words too much. But, this is a party after all and you can have some fun.” Stiles said. Isaac turned to look at him.

“Shouldn’t you be in your grandmother’s house?” Isaac said. “There are werewolves around here you know? They might just want to eat you.” With that being said, Isaac pretended to bite Stiles neck but it was just a little peck.

“Shouldn’t you trying to woo Danny?” Stiles asked. He lightly giggled with the peck that Isaac gave and both of them know that it was just a friendly one. It was caught by one big bad wolf lurking in the shadows behind them. With all the noise and scents in the party, Derek didn’t even thought that the exchange between Isaac and Stiles were just a friendly one. He growled angrily.

 

* * *

 

Isaac left and set off to find another drink. He knows that the constant drinking wouldn’t drown his sorrows away from seeing Danny dancing with another guy. Why can’t he just admit to Danny? Danny obviously likes Isaac very well and that being Jackson’s constant reminder to Isaac during their pack meetings or every time Danny set’s an eye to someone that is not Isaac.

Derek, on the other hand, quickly went off as well to find and corner Isaac. He caught Isaac near the stairs and he dragged him upstairs to Lydia’s bedroom.

“Derek, what the hell!” Isaac said in protest, when Derek threw him to Lydia’s bed.

“Don’t. Kiss. Stiles.” Derek said with gritted teeth. Anger and frustration is coming off him like the winds. Derek’s eyes turned red.

“Derek, it’s just a little peck. And besides you know that I like Danny.” Isaac said. Derek looked down on Isaac and apologized for the mistake.

 

“Well, grumpy wolf, why not find your Little Red Riding Hood and admit that you love him with all your heart.” Isaac teased.

Derek just growled in response and left the bedroom. As he was crossing down the stairs, he smelled Stiles distinctive homey scent. Stiles looked up and saw Derek coming down. He waited at the bottom of the stairs for Derek. When Derek reached Stiles, he quickly gave him a very rough yet still passionate kiss to Stiles and then after a momentary feel of bliss, he went away. Stiles rooted there into the spot and he didn’t know what just happened.

This time Derek actually left the party. Stiles tried to find him and ask why the hell he kissed him but he can’t find him. Derek went home feeling stupid about kissing Stiles like that. For all the things that could have scented Stiles, he went with a kiss. Stiles left him a throng of text messages but Derek didn’t seem to bother to text back or anything.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t like him.” Jackson muttered to Allison. Both of them as well were watching Danny with eyes like a hawk. They were on the other side of the dance floor opposite of where Isaac and Stiles was.

“Why? It’s just some random guy dancing with him.” Allison said and took a sip in her cup. “I already told Isaac to get on with Danny but he’s too chicken to do something about it.”

“Considering Isaac is a werewolf and Danny doesn’t know anything about it. I might probably do the same thing.” Jackson said.

“What is up with this guy anyway? And why you don’t like him?” Allison pestered on.

“I don’t know. It’s just instincts you know.” Jackson admitted.

“Let’s just wait till Scott or Derek till get here.” Allison said.

“I have a fleeting suspicion that guy is not what it seems to be.” Jackson said. Allison and Jackson waited for the two to arrive but it only ended up with Lydia and Scott.

 

“Hey Scott”, Jackson started, “Can you use your keen alpha senses to check that guy over there, dancing with Danny.”

Scott moved right next to Allison and Lydia to Jackson. Allison gave a kiss to Scott’s cheek and he put his arm around Allison’s shoulder since it was pretty chilly. And at these kinds of weather, it is always a good thing to have a werewolf boyfriend nearby to act as one’s personal heater.

“Why? What for?” Scott asked suspiciously. This isn’t the first time Jackson asked him to double check practically every guy that Danny sets his eye on. Especially when Danny tries to drag Jackson to the Jungle which in turns drags Scott to the mix and Scott drags Stiles who started to befriend the usually drag queen customers of the club.

Scott took a moment and keenly observed the guy with Danny who is now kissing his neck. “Doesn’t seem anything wrong with him.” Scott said.

“That’s what I thought too but there is wrong with this guy though. It’s like I can feel it.” Jackson explained. He is too set on about this guy being the wrong one for Danny.

“Jackson, that’s every guy you think who wants Danny. Are you just jealous of Danny?” Scott said with his eyebrows raised.

“I don’t mind having a threesome with you and Danny.” Lydia piped up.

“No and no.” Jackson sighed. “It’s just this Alpha Pack being in town and I know you, Peter, and Derek are trying to locate them and have a civilized talk with them… I just…”

“You just can’t stop worrying about Danny getting in the middle of this.” Lydia finished off Jackson’s sentence. She held Jackson’s hand to reassure that it’s okay that he is worried about his best friend.

“Exactly my point.” Jackson said.

“Danny’s a smart guy and he knows when something is up.” Lydia said to him again. Lydia kissed Jackson on the lips and they pressed their foreheads together.

 

* * *

 

“So why does your friends kept looking at us?” The guy on Danny’s back asked him. He continued to grind Danny and Danny in turn just let him. He was holding Danny by the waist. Danny might even get laid tonight if he was lucky since it’s been a long time since he got laid. Jackson even offered rather seriously but Danny turned it down. That’s what friends do right?

“Who?” Danny asked confused. Does this guy even know his friends even though there were just a few close ones?

“Them, there’s two guys on the left side and on the right, a guy who looks like a douche bag and a girl.” He explained as they kept dancing together.

Danny took a quick glance on his left side and there was Isaac and Stiles talking together and observing them. On the right, there was Allison and Jackson. Jackson looked equally pissed. Since he knows that his best friend doesn’t approve of the guy he was dancing with. He doesn’t even know his name.

“Nah, mostly like they’re just looking out for me like always.” Danny replied. It was sweet enough that his friends were looking out for him but he hoped that it wouldn’t be every freaking time. He then started to kiss Danny on the neck which made Danny squeak and moan a little. He turned around and faced Danny. His hands were still on Danny’s waist and one of them slipped under the waist band and into Danny’s ass.

“Do you want to take this elsewhere?” He asked Danny in his ear which made Danny giggle a little.

“Do you have a car? We could go to my house, no one is there anyway.” Danny suggested.

“I have my bike. You should try and ride me.” He said.

Danny chuckled. “Yeah, I would like that.”

With that being said, Danny was dragged out of the dance floor with the guy he just met.

 

Jackson saw this and followed them leaving Lydia, Allison, and Scott chatting amongst themselves. Jackson caught the two of them by the front door and he quickly grabbed Danny free wrist.

“You can’t just leave yet.” Jackson quickly blurted out.

“Why? Jackson, I’m quite in a hurry.” Danny said.

“With who? Him? No offense Danny but I don’t like him.” Jackson said.

“I’m Ethan by the way.” Ethan extended his hand to Jackson but he never took it. Ethan knew why. He’s an alpha and can sense other werewolves very well and he can hide his werewolf scent practically to anyone.

Danny turned around him and he forgot he hasn’t said his name to him. “Danny.” He replied and smiled at him.

Danny turned back to Jackson with eyes widened with frustration. He had just enough of Jackson’s constant approval rating to whom he wants to take home or have a date with. “Dude, just stop okay, I’m actually having fun right now and don’t make it worse.”

“You heard him, he’s having fun. You don’t want to ruin that for him.” Ethan said with a smirk.

Jackson was a loss of words. There was this pull to just get Danny out of way’s harm and back into the party but that would just make Danny resent him even more. And then there’s that friendship he had with Danny that he wouldn’t want to ruin because of the simple fact that he doesn’t like the guy. There’s an awkward silence between two and they kept eyeing on each other.

“Come on, Danny boy.” Ethan tugged him away and into his bike parked in the curb on the other side of the street.

“You’ll get to ride with me.” He said to Danny. Jackson heard it and frustratingly went back inside of the house to the party, to Lydia and their friends. He told them about what just happened and Lydia assured him again that there was nothing wrong about it.

 

* * *

 

Danny and Ethan were spread out on Danny’s bed after an amazing sex session. Danny is actually tired for the first time. He is surprised on Ethan’s stamina, amazing body, and that dick that is porn star quality.

Ethan was on top of Danny and they continued to kiss each other even though Danny is tired as hell. Ethan is amazing in the bed at least. Danny doesn’t really know that guy. Danny looked at Ethan and for a moment, he thought that Ethan’s eyes were red, like glowing red. He closed his eyes again and looked. It was still red.

Danny panicked since this is some weird shit going on. He’s not saying it to anyone but Beacon Hills is quite weird for the past few months and now it is relatively quiet.

“What?” Ethan asked. His eyes turned back into its normal hue.

“Your eyes. They’re red. I swear they’re red.” Danny said.

“Oh” Ethan said with a devilish smirk. “You mean these.” Ethan flashed his red eyes at Danny and Danny backed away until he hit the headboard of his bed.

Ethan sensed the fear as he closed in to Danny. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt or kill you. I just wanna have fun.”

He gave a kiss to Danny’s lips but it wasn’t returned but Ethan forced himself to him. Danny is still in shock. He reached the back of Danny’s neck with his claws out of the way.

“Do you know what I am?” Ethan asked Danny. He shook his head. Danny doesn’t know what he meant by it.

With another smirk on his face, Ethan admitted. “I’m a werewolf.” With that being said, he bit Danny on the shoulders while he covered his mouth so no one nearby can hear his scream of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR...
> 
> First of all, thanks to those who like the story. I don't feel like it's good enough though. This was written like two weeks ago and I just read it right now so I didn't make any changes at all.
> 
> Second, this particular chapter turned out to be more Danny-centric than I initially thought. I guess because of the lack of Danny in the canon and I like Danny.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> Thank You...  
> Gracias...  
> Grazie...  
> Tack...  
> Danke...  
> Merci...


	6. Icy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Danny finds out about the werewolf situation which he is smart enough to find out by himself, the pack is surprised enough on how he is taking the situation. [01.03.2014]

**Chapter Six**

**ICY**

 

Danny sat there in shock. He was still wincing in pain since a werewolf bit him. The bite on the other hand was not meant to turn people. It was meant to simply lay a claim to someone like a mate or to hurt someone. It is definitely to hurt him more than he could imagine. Ethan looked at him as he was dressing up and getting ready to leave.

“You should put an ointment on it before it gets infected.” Ethan said. “I wonder what your friends will think. I’ll have fun watching you and if you tell anyone, well, you know what can happen.” Ethan smirked. With that being said, Ethan jumped out of the window. Danny heard his bike start and ran away.

Danny stood up and went into the medicine cabinet to put some ointment on it and some bandages to it. He doesn’t understand what Ethan meant. He is actually scarred for his life. The last time he was as scarred as this one was when he was charged into hacking someone’s files and personal information. He just has to pretend to his friends that he was alright.

 

A few days after the _incident_ as Danny likes to call it, he started to research about the whole werewolf situation. All he can say is that it is all real. The incident wasn’t a dream. It’s reality. He couldn’t believe it. Danny is smart as in AP smart. He pulled it all together and concluded that maybe his so called friends knew about it. Jackson was acting weird that night and Ethan is sure as hell knew that his friends knew about it as well.

As with his friends would go, Scott, Jackson, and Isaac, the boy he actually likes but still he still hasn’t made a move yet, looked at him differently. He knew that they thought something is odd with him but still didn’t say something. He kept his word to shut up the whole situation. He is still the silent type.

 

* * *

 

Stiles, on the other hand, couldn’t wrap his head around Derek kissing him. He thought maybe it was just a fling but he felt it wasn’t at all. It was something even more that he can’t put his mind on that idea. He stopped texting Derek since there is no point if he didn’t reply. He just has to pretend it didn’t happen at all.

In one of their pack meetings, Derek actually did that. He pretended that nothing happened between them and it angered Stiles to a point that Scott noticed he is mad about something. Like what Scott usually does, he asked Stiles about it but he never said anything. He just replied. “ _I’ll get over it_.”

Derek heard this and his heart sank. Part of his mind said do not do it because it might end up like the _Kate Argent Affair_ even if Stiles is way on the other side of that spectrum. His heart said otherwise and wants to tell Stiles the truth.

Out of his anger, frustration and other mixture of emotions, Stiles actually made Beacon Hills a lot colder that will last for the next few days or weeks. He knows Derek can manage the cold since his loft looked already cold and lacked of proper heating system. In turn, he had to have the heater on for the sake of Isaac and Peter who is living with him and every time one of the pack comes by to the house. Stiles knew Derek doesn’t like the heat since it is somewhat reminds him about the fire which is quite contradictory since Derek is alright using the stove and oven in the kitchen.

 

“You need to get your head out of your ass, nephew.” Peter said after everyone clearly drove off away from the loft except for Isaac who went to his room. He knows what going on but he doesn’t dare to say anything about it to other people.

“Shut up.” Derek said with a scowl and started to walk towards his room.

“Stiles clearly wants you but you keep pushing him away.” Peter said before Derek could slam his bedroom door shut. And Peter is telling the truth.

 

* * *

 

Days turned into weeks. The Alpha Pack still hasn’t appeared yet. Peter told them again and again to be careful since most likely they’re observing the pack to find its weakest links. Derek told him it’s the weakest _link_ not weakest _links_ but Peter being Peter actually thought of links which Scott agreed to.

The weather didn’t even help. It was getting colder and colder. Some of the mountainous parts of Beacon Hills way deep into the preserve were actually started to be covered with snow. John could tell that this was Stiles’ doing. He knew that it’s because of Stiles’ feelings but he didn’t press on the matter. John did scold his son for making it too cold too quickly in Beacon Hills. Stiles just rolled his eyes on the matter.

In another pack meeting, Stiles actually noticed that Derek is starting to get antsy about the heater. His revenge was working even though it was like a pity revenge. And this all started with just a small kiss on the lips.

 

* * *

 

Jackson, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac, who were all in the lacrosse team, noticed that Danny was way being too distant to them which wasn’t supposed to be. They were all close friends after all and they’re on the team. Other than lacrosse, they’re also in the cross country team. And now Danny is hanging out with Greenberg. With Greenberg out of all people on the team, Danny chose Greenberg to hang out with. It’s Greenberg.

“There’s something wrong with him.” Jackson said to the other three after their practice. Danny quickly got into the locker rooms, changed, and left.

“He smells off, like hurt or something.” Scott said.

“WHAT!” Isaac said at the same time as Jackson.

“I don’t know. I may be an alpha but I’m still trying to get everything in place. “ Scott said defensively.

“If he’s hurt”, Stiles started, “then the question is why is he hurt.”

“I’ll find out.” Isaac said. He quickly changed into his casual clothes and grabbed his bag. But before he could run out of the locker rooms, Jackson grabbed him.

“If you hurt him in any way possible, I’ll break your bones.” Jackson threatened him.

“Why would I hurt the person I love?” Isaac said to Jackson and he released him. Isaac ran out of the locker rooms and found Danny’s scent.

Danny was walking alone in along a near deserted hallway. Isaac ran towards him.

“DANNY!” Isaac shouted and Danny turned around him. “Danny, wait up!”

Danny stopped his tracks and waited for Isaac. He doesn’t know why Isaac quickly was suddenly turned to look for him. Danny has to admit he had been avoiding them and it’s about time for someone to notice it and actually approach him on the matter.

“Hey, are you alright?” Isaac asked. “You’ve been avoiding us lately.”

“I just have something on my mind recently.” Danny said. Isaac knew he wasn’t lying but it seems to him that it was a safe answer and that it was on neutral ground.

“Come on.” Isaac grabbed Danny and pulled him into an empty classroom. As soon as he closed the door he asked Danny again.

“Tell me, what’s going on with you?” Isaac asked again.

“Nothing is going on with me.” Danny said. It was a lie.

“That’s a lie.” Isaac said simply. Danny looked puzzled on how Isaac knew it was a lie.

“You’re hurt. Someone hurt you and it’s on your shoulder but it’s already healed.” Isaac said. Danny stood there shocked. _How did he found out?_ He thought to himself.

When Danny didn’t respond, Isaac pulled him close and pulled the collar to the side. There was bandage there. Isaac’s eyes turned yellow and saw thru the covering that there was a bite mark there. Danny looked into Isaac and saw it change.

“Who did this you?” He asked.

“It’s… It’s a… that guy Ethan… I met during Lydia’s Halloween party.” Danny stammered a little.

“I knew it. I knew it.” Isaac repeated twice. “I told Stiles that guy is no good for you and Jackson said it to me as well.”

“If he’s no good then why didn’t you stop him?” Danny asked a little furious. If Isaac likes Danny, then Isaac should do something about it.

Isaac ignored the accusation. “Did you see his eyes? What color did it turn to?” He asked Danny.

“Red. It was red.” Danny said with his eyes gazing on the classroom floor and Isaac eyes widened. He quickly texted the others to meet at Derek right now and that he is bringing Danny with him to come clean with all these werewolf stuff. All of them responded with a quick “ _yes_ ” or any variations of the word.

“Give me your keys, I’ll drive.” Isaac said with his voice sounded more authoritative than most. Plus, he has that werewolf streak that sort of give him an aura of being strong and masculine even though Isaac is very adorable and sweet in reality. Reluctantly and a little without question, Danny gave his keys to Isaac. The only other person who would drive Danny’s car is either Jackson or his parents if they borrowed it.

 

* * *

 

“I’m right after all.” Peter said smugly like he usually does when he is right. “They’re observing the pack and apparently they found one of our weakest links.”

“He’s not weak.” Isaac said defending Danny. They all told them about werewolves and everything that happened in between now and when it started. Surprisingly, Danny’s reception to the supernatural information is quite well than they had expected. They all expected that Danny would freak out and ran and never going to talk to them anymore but they were wrong. Danny stayed and listened to them bicker about what to do next. He is sandwiched between Isaac holding his hand and Jackson with his arm over his shoulder.

“No, he is not weak, Isaac.” Peter reiterated. Isaac took it in the wrong way. “It is safe to assume that if they try to get one werewolf to back down and/or abide to their will, one has to find leverage. You have a soft spot for Danny and naturally, if Danny gets attacked you would defend him.” Peter explained.

“In the mean time”, Derek said, “let’s try not to get ourselves noticed by them much more. And Danny still try to pretend that you don’t know they’re werewolves, agreed?”

Danny nodded. After all this time, Danny wondered why he didn’t notice Jackson, Scott, and Isaac sudden excellence in lacrosse. He should have noticed it even more so since Scott was named co-captain. And then Jackson started hanging out with the rest of them and he was just tagging along thinking Jackson became their friend out of necessity of being a captain. As it turns out, Jackson turned to be a friend of Scott even though he still acts like a douche bag to other people.

 

When the meeting ended, Erica and Boyd left since they were actually going shopping that day. They said their goodbyes and Peter followed them out of the apartment to wherever he goes. Only Derek and Scott knew that Peter was going to check the renovated Hale house that has each room for each pack member. Even Danny who just recently found out the werewolves has a room in their house.

“I’m hungry.” Stiles said out loud. He got up and went to the kitchen to find something to cook or to eat. Derek went to the table and sat there reading something. While Allison and Lydia were talking about something, their boyfriends, Scott and Jackson respectively, sat on their sides watching TV. Danny, on the other hand, moved a little further from Jackson and sat much nearer to Isaac who moved near to the TV.

“Can I ask you something?” Danny said to Isaac but the two other werewolves listen as well. Even Allison and Lydia looked to him but then returned talking to each other.

“Yeah, anything.” He replied.

“Why you didn’t tell me about this whole werewolf stuff?” Danny asked.

Isaac looked at Scott and then to Jackson. He doesn’t know what to say to Danny but it was Jackson who answered.

“It’s because we wanted you to be safe Danny.”

“And look where it got me.” Danny said to Jackson.

“We thought they wouldn’t hurt you since you didn’t know about us.” Jackson replied.

“In retrospect, we didn’t tell Allison and Lydia at first. They later found it out.” Scott said. Both girls nodded.

“And what about Stiles?” Danny asked.

“Stiles actually found out that I was bitten by a werewolf and turned into one.”  Scott replied.

“And you know Stilinski gets into things.” Jackson said.

 

“Heyyy!” Stiles said getting into the living room with a bowl of cereal. He was about to cook bacon but he didn’t feel to cook so he just grabbed a bowl, poured Derek’s favorite cereal and milk.

 


	7. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides the Alpha Pack, there are new werewolves in town. The two Alphas of Beacon Hills found them in their territory. [01.10.14]

**Chapter Seven**

**SNOW**

Snow. There is snow in the mountain tops near and around Beacon Hills. It’s not even the middle of December yet. The locals are only waiting for the time to snow in the town but the snowfall itself is relatively low to mild compared to other places. There once was a time that heavy snowfall drowned Beacon Hills into a foot of snow though. As for the supernatural and seasonal thing that was Stiles, it was partially his fault.

Around the werewolf circuit, the Alpha pack still hasn’t got a move yet and the longer they take before coming to the Beacon Hills pack, the more nervous the local pack gets. Erica actually wanted to get this over with and not wait and sit like ducks so as Scott and Derek. Especially now since one of the Alpha pack knew them and was targeting Danny, it will be only in a matter of time that each member of the Alpha pack targets the other members particularly Allison, Lydia, and Stiles.

 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the Stilinski household, Nick visited Stiles even though Stiles insisted to Nick that he is the one going to visit him since it is a bad idea if they do it in Beacon Hills. Since there are werewolves in town, Stiles doesn’t want to get his cover blown. Annually when the mountain tops and nearby areas were covered in snow, the Stilinskis would go up there at least four times a month or once a week to get these two teenagers stop being restless.

Besides being able to harness the power of winter during its time, the Stilinskis found out a very rare occurrence within the family that only happens during winter or in any cold areas like Siberia, Scandinavia, Greenland and ~~Northern~~ Canada. It’s all about being seasonal and Stiles in this context a seasonal thing.

 

Werewolves are rare enough as it is but even Stiles and Nick’s kind are actually rare. It’s so rare that Stiles is sure Derek haven’t heard his kind or that it doesn’t exist at all. The last time it happened was during the wake of the 17th century. A Stilinski was apparently mated to a werewolf who then produced this rare kind. Their first son was the first winter wolf. The remaining Stilinskis in their line didn’t exhibit any werewolfitude or anything for that matter in the next generations but still harbored the seasonal magic of winter they held. Stiles and Nick are their descendants in the present time. Although from time to time, they discovered new winter wolves and so far only Stiles and Nick are the only ones in their generation.

They’re actually a descendant of a werewolf that history nearly forgotten until it re-emerged again in the 21st century. It so happens that the werewolf gene is in Stiles’ blood.

“The wolf gene runs within the Stilinskis not that we are all wolves.” Cas once explained to the two dumbfounded young Stiles and young Nick back then.

The most curious of it was it is a seasonal thing. The pull of the moon doesn’t have an effect on them just the weather but even that doesn’t have much pull to it. It doesn’t give them any other abilities besides their winter magic. And it’s easily manageable, to Stiles at least. He has a much greater control than his cousin Nick. It is their ability to transform into an actual Siberian wolf at will which makes them stand out and an outcast in the werewolf community but it is only during the winter season. As far as werewolves are concerned however, their kind is rare and stuff of legends and fairy tales.

They don’t actually have term for it until J.K Rowling and her _Harry Potter_ series came out. Nick, who is a fan of the _Harry Potter_ series, used the term ‘ _animagi_ ’—animal and magic to their condition which, Stiles has to admit, makes sense to say the least. They can shift to their wolf forms at will because of magic. But the term didn’t really caught on though.

Both cousins turn into a giant Siberian wolf with blue eyes. They’re quite bigger than an actual Siberian wolf and almost as big and similar as Derek and Scott’s alpha werewolf form since both of them can turn into actual wolves as well as Peter being a Hale and all. At the same time, the two of them looked like a very giant version of a Siberian husky. Nick’s fur coat is a pale grayish-white while Stiles is as white as snow, reflective of his pale skin.

Ladislaus doesn’t believe in any of it until that year’s winter season—Stiles first winter season without his mother. It was during that night when Stiles accidentally brought the insides of the house into a winter wonderland when Ladislaus found out that it was all true.

“ _At the heart of every legend, there is grain of truth._ ” Ladislaus’ grandfather once said to him.

As soon as they entered the house, a young Nick started to get agitated. He crouched down low and his bones started to break, piece by piece. Few moments later, he is this little Siberian wolf that was as big as a medium sized dog. He then ran upstairs and found himself with another white wolf playing happily in his room and covered in snow. There was just too much happiness but it had to be turned down. The whole insides of the house are full of snow.

That was then it was later confirmed when Ladislaus called his brother Wenceslaus about the situation a week later. To stop the snowing inside the house, they did the spell and surround the house with a mixture of Pine and Holly ash to keep the snowy accident inside the house, to keep the magic within, and not to spread it out across town. It also acts as barrier to Stiles’ wolf side during the winter. Mountain ash has no effect on him at all.

And as it turns out one of Wenceslaus’ sons, Sigismund was mated in werewolf terms and married in human terms to another werewolf. Wenceslaus’ grandson from his son, named Sven, was in the similar situation as with Stiles. But he has a much easier time finding it out, considering Sven grew up in Luleå, Sweden with a werewolf pack looking out for him. Sweden is very beautiful country but very cold and snowy.

So in turn, Nick and Stiles considering they grew up in mildly cold town of Beacon Hills, they don’t always shift to their wolf state unless it is winter which is around December. Stiles and Nick as well is very rare indeed. As it is rare, it is also quite confusing.

 

 

* * *

 

“This is a very bad idea.” Stiles said to Nick when they entered the preserve. It’s not snowing but it is very cold. It is cold enough that they can manage to shift. They didn’t drive Stiles’ jeep since if they did the others might notice it gone from their house or that it is parked near the preserve’s entrance.

“Don’t be such a baby. Your werewolf friends won’t even notice us and it’s not even the full moon.” Nick said assuring Stiles but Stiles is still convinced that this is a wrong idea. It’s definitely wrong.

“If we are attacked I am definitely blaming you.” Stiles said.

“And I will save you. Don’t you trust your cousin?” Nick asked. Stiles just rolled his eyes. Every so often, Nick would get the two of them in trouble during this time of year while the rest of the year, it is Scott and Stiles who gets in trouble.

Without warning, Nick shifted into his wolf form and ran away from Stiles. Stiles sighed annoyingly. In his human form, Stiles ran following Nick. While on the run, Stiles started to shift and a few moments later a white Siberian wolf was running, trying to keep up with the gray one.

 

 

* * *

 

Derek was having an internal battle with himself. He is currently parked near the Stilinski household with Scott on the front seat waiting whatever Derek’s plan.

“Dude, are you going to stare blankly or go to the house and Stiles isn’t even in the house.” Scott said. Though Stiles’ jeep is parked as well as the cruiser, the Sheriff is in the house.

Derek grunted and got out of the car. He went swiftly to the front door and Scott didn’t even bother to get up and out of the car. Derek rang the door bell. Seconds later, the Sheriff opened the door.

“Good evening, Sheriff.” Derek said formally.

“Derek, what do I owe this night?” Sheriff asked. Despite being a suspected murderer of his sister which Stiles all started but then again he was wrongly accused, the Sheriff is actually fond of Derek. Derek might not remember him in the past but the Sheriff actually comforted Derek right after the fire till her sister Laura decided to move out of Beacon Hills.

“Where is Stiles?” Derek quickly asked and without hesitation.

“Oh, he’s out with his cousin. I don’t know where he went and considering you are here, I guess Stiles forgot his phone again.” The Sheriff said. There is a considerable amount of lie in it since Stiles did purposely left his phone.

Derek nodded. “Oh okay, I’ll just go then.”

“Alright, stay safe kiddo. I’ll tell Stiles you came by.” The Sheriff said and Derek nodded again. Derek quickly walked away and got back in to the car. Stiles house was their last stop during their nightly rounds.

 

 

* * *

 

“There are two wolves here.” Derek said when they parked near the nearly completed Hale House. Derek’s senses picked it up very quickly. Scott took a moment and noticed as well. They were in Derek and Scott’s territory.

Soon enough, they both shifted into their alpha form. Derek’s coat is as black as the night while Scott is as brown as the woods with a few black marks. Allison actually liked Scott’s form and she was one of the first ones to see it. The other pack members haven’t seen their wolf forms just yet only Stiles and Allison. Once, Victoria saw Scott sleeping in Allison’s bed in his wolf form. Scott quickly woke up with his ears perked up and full of attention. Allison was still sleeping under his warm weight.

“ _You better not leave fur all over the place._ ” Victoria said with a smile to him and patted him on the head. She was just there to pick up Allison’s dirty clothes that morning.

Stiles found Derek’s alpha wolf form accidentally when he unexpectedly went to the abandoned train depot to give something to Scott. He knew from Scott’s text that he was training with Derek alone even though Stiles raises his eyebrows every time Scott mentions it. Scott and Derek were both in the wolf form and doing some sort of Alpha wolf ritual as Stiles likes to think. But the three of them knew what went there. And so he left the two that day.

 

Derek followed the unfamiliar scent of the two werewolves. They smell of snow, home, and surprisingly of sweet smelling chocolate chip cookies like his mom used to make for the family during Christmas. Scott also smelled the same scents and it was getting closer and closer.

Just a few feet away from them, they saw two unsuspecting wolves drinking water by the stream. One has a grayish-white fur coat while the other is white. Stiles, the white wolf, sensed to other wolves watching them. He nudged Nick and he looked up around his surroundings. He saw to other wolves just a few feet away from them. He knew this is what Stiles told him. They are the two alphas of the local pack to which Stiles actually belongs to.

Derek and Scott both growled at them for invading their territory. The two of them felt that these to other wolves are omegas but it still doesn’t feel right. It is like they’re half-omegas and half-betas, if there was such a thing. As far as Derek knew, there is no such thing.

Nick and Stiles looked at each other and before they could think of a plan, Derek and Scott ran towards them. Stiles and Nick quickly bolted out of their way. They ran quite far but ultimately they stopped and fight them despite Stiles’ insistence to keep running away from them. Nick stopped to fight with Scott and Stiles ran a few distances away which Derek followed him.

The fight ensued. On one side, the match is very equal. Scott and Nick both have the same strengths and were equally matched. Scott is rather impressed by the Nick’s finesse during the fight. Stiles, on the other hand, has a trouble of a very aggressive Alpha Derek. He knows Derek can quickly kill him and he needs to fight to keep himself alive but at the same time he doesn’t want to hurt Derek. No one wants an Angry Stiles on the loose in Beacon Hills.

Derek managed to claw Stiles in the middle and Stiles fell to the ground with a thud. It wasn’t severe but bad enough for Stiles to be unable to fight. He howled in pain and Nick and Scott heard it. Nick quickly took the chance to push away from Scott and rescue his cousin before he dies in his friends’ hands. Whining, Stiles is whining in pain and annoyance at Nick. When Stiles looked at Nick, he shot a glare that said _I told you so_. For Derek and Scott, there was something with that howl that made Derek step back a bit and looked what he had done. Scott soon went to the scene.

Nick crouched low and inspected the wounds. He started to lick of the wounds and looked at Stiles’ eyes. He is alright but hurt. He helped him to get up and since they clearly lost the fight, the two started to walk away as fast as Stiles could.

Derek and Scott shifted back in to their human form and followed the two wolves to wherever they’re going. And then an idea clicked in Derek’s mind. He quickly ran towards the two but Nick growled angrily at Derek.

“I don’t know if you’re actual werewolves and not even sure if you understand me but we… we’re sorry. And we could take him to a doctor to fix him.” Derek said to the wolves that stopped on their tracks and both started at Derek. Scott thought it was a stupid idea since they might not even be werewolves but actual wolves.

Nick and Stiles looked at each other. Derek looked at them as if they did understand what he was saying to them. Nick nodded after seeing blood continually drop from Stiles wound.

Derek smelled fear from the wounded wolf as he approached him. Stiles and Nick were both debating to their own minds whether or not to shift back. Stiles decided not to shift since the wound might get even worse as a human. Nick decided not to shift as well just to avoid any questions that would follow if he did shift back.

Stiles hesitated at first but then relented to Derek’s touch. He carried the wounded wolf in his arms with Nick following behind, still in his wolf form, and Scott.

“I told you they’re not terrorizing the territory.” Scott started to scold Derek when the two of them reached the car. Thankfully, Derek didn’t have the Camaro since Isaac asked if he can borrow it to take Danny for a date. Derek just ignored Scott and his morality for a moment and focus to take the wolf to Deaton.

“Maybe they’re just passing by and took a drink by the stream.” Scott said. That is a possibility but Derek just growled annoyingly at him. He knew Scott is right and it might have ended differently if the two of them didn’t scare the two werewolves.

Derek laid the wolf-Stiles into the back while Nick hoped in next to him comforting his cousin. Derek looked at them and reminded him of his family. Maybe they’re brothers, Derek thought while Scott took a seat up front. Soon enough, they arrived at Deaton’s clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "" _“The wolf gene runs within the Stilinskis not that we are all wolves.” Cas once explained to the two dumbfounded young Stiles and young Nick back then._ "" ---This one came from an episode in The Vampire Diaries. I think it was Katherine who said it.
> 
> "" _“At the heart of every legend, there is grain of truth.” Ladislaus’ grandfather once said to him._ "" ---This one came from The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flammel: The Alchemyst
> 
> ##########
> 
> I don't know what to do with the story or that what Stiles would be but I decided that Stiles would be like a "seasonal wolf". I know, there is no such thing but hey. It's Beacon Hills. If Kanimas can exist why not a seasonal creature... LOL... :))


	8. Frozen

**Chapter Eight**

**FROZEN**

 

Dr. Alan Deaton is the proprietor of Beacon Hills Animal Clinic and the resident emissary of Beacon Hills to the Hale-McCall Pack. Ninety percent of the time he is the veterinarian and treats the animals in Beacon Hills but ten percent of the time, he deals the supernatural craziness of Beacon Hills.

Deaton is still as welcoming as before to the local pack every time they announced their presence unexpectedly. Three things are of usual occurrence in his clinic: (1) Scott is working on his shift and it so happens that the one of the werewolves is bored and decided to volunteer (Isaac is the usual), (2) Stiles has questions about the supernatural creature of the week terrorizing Beacon Hills but even that is becoming less, (3) Some supernatural creature or the werewolves themselves are hurt and in need of help.

This time Scott and Derek brought in two wolves in tow with them. Derek laid gently the hurt wolf into the examination table. Deaton looked at Scott and he knew what it meant. Scott quickly got the equipment to start and stitch the wounds of the wolf.

Stiles and Nick were frozen in their wolf forms in order to hide their identities from the two other werewolves.

“I think they’re werewolves.” Derek started while Deaton started to examine how bad the wounds are. “They’re too big to be normal wolves.”

“I believe so but I think out of their safety and privacy, they refused to shift to their human forms.” Deaton looked at the other wolf with a worried expression. The white wolf gave sort of a nod to Deaton. “And frankly, if this one shift back into his human form, the wounds might be worse than being a wolf.”

“They were in our territory.” Derek said sternly.

“I bet they are and you attacked him am I correct?” Deaton asked Derek and he nodded. There was shame in there somewhere.

“They’re not part of the Alpha pack.” Deaton quickly said before Derek could ask the question. “It seems to me, they don’t look from around here, perhaps just passing by.”

“How do you even know that?” Scott asked in confusion. Derek shared the same expression.

“Their fur.” Deaton said while looking at the fur coat. “Fur can also denote ones origins. These two might be from the mountains nearby where there is always snow or from Canada. Similar wolves are found in Northern Europe and Siberia. This one is quite an exception. I haven’t heard of any werewolves having a nearly white fur coat around the U.S. and Canada.” Deaton started to patch up the wounds.

“And why is that?” Derek said annoyingly since Deaton was too vague and doesn’t go straight into the answer.

“Probably because, they are Winter Wolves. A kind of werewolf is actually rare and possesses magical abilities according to legends. They’re descendants of a werewolf but not every one of them _are_ werewolves. Most of the time it skips generations before one would discover that they’re wolves.” Deaton explained. When the two others didn’t respond, Deaton continued.

“It’s a seasonal thing. Well, if they live in these kinds of climate but if they live somewhere else that is cold enough and snowing when its winter or most of the year, then they can shift in to their wolf forms. The only way they could shift as a wolf for the rest of the year is if they’re given the bite.” Deaton explained. “Around the werewolf community, they’re frowned upon since they can’t do anything as being wolves. They’re actually closer to normal wolves than werewolves. BUT, those who possesses the strong magic of being a winter wolf is a prize that anyone could go after.”

“So they can’t heal as fast as we do.” Derek said.

“Correct.” Deaton said.

“Is that the reason why the Alpha Pack is here?” Scott quickly asked. “They’re looking for magical wolves.”

“Possibly, but don’t forget Scott, you and Derek are Alphas too.” Deaton reminded him.

 

* * *

 

After a while, Deaton finally finished stitching up Stiles and he let him down. Nick quickly approached his cousin to assure him he is safe. They both nuzzled each other for comfort. Stiles walked towards Deaton and rubbed himself on his leg as a sign of thanks. Deaton chuckled a little and patted Stiles’ head. Stiles said to his mind: _He knows it’s me_.

The two werewolves started to approach the back door to get away from them but Scott stopped them by the hallway.

“Derek!” Scott shouted. "You should look after them after they’re well enough to go back to the preserve.”

Derek was about to grudgingly say yes but the two werewolves growled angrily.

“I think they don’t want to.” Derek said looking at the hurt wolf. The look of it is something very familiar to it but he can’t pin point why it is so familiar.

Scott looked with pleading eyes that wolves but they ignored it. Against what he thinks is right, Scott let the out on the back door and they quickly walked away from the clinic.

 

* * *

 

“Are you going to listen to me next time we shift?” Stiles said annoyingly to his cousin. They were back on the Stilinski house and thankfully John is out for work so he doesn’t have to see Stiles with stitches.

The claw marks itself ran from the right waist up to his heart. And Deaton actually has some magical threads since the stitches remained intact and stretched as Stiles shifted back to his human form.

 _Deaton knows_. Stiles said to his mind. Despite being the crazy Yoda-like to the pack, Stiles hopes that Deaton wouldn’t tell the others about his current seasonal situation and he does trust the man too. He mentioned “ _safety and privacy_ ” so Stiles guessed that he wouldn’t tell it to anyone. For now, the secret is safe.

“They don’t look that bad. And that druid of yours did an amazing job.” Nick said but Stiles just rolled his eyes at him. Stiles grabbed a shirt and put them on.

“Yes, next time it’s on Hill Valley.” Nick said who is already in Stiles’ bed, ready to sleep.

Stiles lifted his shirt again and examined the wound at the mirror. “I really don’t know how to explain this to the rest of them if they noticed it.”

“I’m sure you can think of a very good excuse. Besides, they don’t know if you’re lying though.” Nick said.

“Still though, they’re always on high alert since there is another pack of werewolves in town.” Stiles said.

“You mean us.” Nick said.

“No, there is another pack of werewolves here and they’re all Alphas.” Stiles said while getting into the bed next to Nick. “That’s probably why they attacked us.”

“Let’s just go to sleep.” Nick said sensing the worry in Stiles. Stiles actually slept that night. Mostly due to the fact that he is dead tired, he drifted off to sleep with Nick’s arm around his chest as the last thing he remembered. He knows his cousin is a massive cuddler like Scott who still doesn’t want to admit it.

 

* * *

 

Derek told Isaac what happened that night and he actually is curious about that white wolf as Derek and Scott started to name him. Derek is genuinely worried about those wolves, especially the one he hurt. He asked Peter about the so-called _winter wolves_.

“I heard about them but it’s all in legends. I’m not even sure if one such thing exists.” Peter said to him.

Derek told Peter that they do exist as attested by Deaton. Peter’s curiosity peaked at the mention of the possibility of their existence.

Scott asked Allison if there is some entry about winter wolves in the Argent’s Bestiary but they don’t even know it. Scott relayed the story that happened that night to the rest of them.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Stiles!” Scott said when he saw him that morning. Stiles wounds nearly healed but there are still visible scars on it, especially the deep ones. Apparently, Deaton’s “magical threads” doesn’t make any scars at all even to humans. He took a note to himself to ask Deaton for those _magical threads_ just in case, the humans need any stitching.

“What’s up Scott?” Stiles enthusiastically replied.

“You never guess what happened last night.” Scott said.

“If this is about something you and Allison did, I don’t want to hear it.” Stiles quickly said.

“No, it’s not that.” Scott instantly replied to him. Stiles had one too many encounters with Scott telling him what he did with Allison that will scar him for a lifetime. Especially, the time when Scott asked Stiles if _knotting_ is a thing for werewolves.

 

Scott told the story of the other werewolves in town even though Stiles know it. He was there after all. It was he who they ambushed that night. Not that he blames them.

“There are other werewolves in town. There are two of them actually. Deaton said they’re winter wolves and one of it has a very cute snow white fur. He looks adorable and I actually want to meet them in person. It seems that they’re nice people.” Scott said.

“How did you found out that there are other wolves?” Stiles asked.

“Derek felt that someone was in the territory and we saw them. Derek actually attacked one of them but we brought him to Deaton’s and then they left.” Scott said.

“Right, because Derek is more off the attack now and questions later kind of guy.” Stiles said.

 

Later that afternoon, Stiles managed to skip practice and went straight home to rest. He told to the rest of them that he has this family thing going on. Erica and Isaac looked at him suspiciously though. The whole day went fine. Thankfully, the others didn’t notice the lie and the pain and hurt from his wounds. Neither Scott nor Isaac noticed something different from him. It was still Stiles to them but both of them know for Derek it is something different. Although, Scott was curious about what is going on with Stiles now more than ever. He had been out of the loop lately and always saying about this family thing. Jackson and Isaac, who both he could call _his babies_ , were likewise curious as well.

They are all being oblivious about the whole situation which actually benefitted Stiles to keep his situation in secret. The thing about winter wolves is about secrecy.

 

* * *

 

“Are you free tonight?” Lydia asked Stiles on the phone. He just finished doing the Chemistry homework that Mr. Harris ungodly assigned to them.

“Why?” Stiles asked her.

“I don’t know. I just wanna go to the mall and walk around or go to Derek’s and pester Isaac.” Lydia said. She is actually on her way to pick up Stiles whether or not she wants to go. Lydia can make anyone go even the other one does not like it. No one says no to Lydia. Whatever she wants, she’ll get to do it in one way or another.

“Pestering Isaac it is.” Stiles said. And with that he heard a car honking from outside of his house.

“Are you at my house already?” Stiles quickly asked before he could hang up the phone.

“Duh.” Lydia replied.

“Lydia Martin. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.” Stiles and he hang upped his phone. He grabbed his wallet, phone and keys before heading out of his room. Lydia was there patiently waiting for him.

 

They arrived at the loft and settled right next to Isaac who was sitting in the living room. The loft became a de facto headquarters for the local pack but its location is only known to them. If it isn’t the case, the Alpha pack could have already barge in. It is also thanks to Deaton to make the place safer for them.

He was watching some documentary on National Geographic before Lydia grabbed the remote and turned the channel to TLC since the show _Say Yes to the Dress_ is on. When Lydia has the remote, no one has power over it. She is as if has the right to the remote and only to the remote to use it. Both Isaac and Stiles groaned with annoyance.

“Where’s Derek and Peter anyway?” Stiles asked. He still hasn’t gotten over the fact that Derek _freaking_ Hale kissed him during the Halloween Party at Lydia’s house but relegated the issue that at times he actually forgot about it. It’s has been weeks and Stiles just dropped the idea of Derek Hale taking a like to him since he hadn’t made a move to explain. He’s a creeper werewolf who knows what going on in his mind, except for Scott. There is something weird about him and Derek knowing what each other things for most of the time. Isaac even commented that there was one time that the two smelled like each other which Stiles though that it was too much information.

“You know Peter. He is always somewhere doing something. And Derek is coming right now.” Isaac replied.

Soon enough Derek came in to the apartment with grocery bags. Isaac jumped up from the couch and helped Derek. Stiles also helped Derek with the grocery bags and actually got a look from him. The look signified something-happened-and-you-need-to-tell-me. The only reason the two boys actually helped Derek even though he can bring it to the kitchen himself, having werewolf strength and all, is to get away from all that wedding dress show that Lydia is watching. It is a good excuse. Stiles imagined that Lydia wanted to be on that show and that the pack has to be there to pick her future wedding dress.

Isaac and Stiles stacked the groceries in the pantry with Stiles happily humming. Derek helped them as well putting the fresh vegetables and tons of meat in the fridge.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Derek said without looking at Stiles.

“Yeah, why?” Stiles replied. He just finished putting Isaac’s favorite cereal on the pantry.

“Nothing.” Derek replied and looked at the book that he left on the kitchen before he went out to buy groceries. Stiles returned back to the living. He sighed as he sat down. It was mostly because he thought that Derek noticed him being in some pain because of the wounds but he guessed that it wasn’t since Derek quickly dropped it.

 

At the kitchen, Isaac crossed his arms and looked at Derek after Stiles left. “What is it?” He asked. Derek had that look again that at first, Isaac liked because it is Derek’s _I’m-worried-about-Stiles_ look but now it is getting annoying.

“What?” Derek asked his beta as if it was nothing.

“You have that look again.” Isaac said.

“What look?” Derek asked.

“That look, the _I’m-worried-about-Stiles_ look.” Isaac said. Derek was taken aback and actually his cheeks flushed.

“Something is off with Stiles.” Derek said again. This is the like the _n_ th time he told it to someone but it is mostly to Scott, Peter, and Isaac. But this time, Stiles’ being off is more pronounced.

“Not again, Derek.” Isaac said. Derek growled in annoyance.

“I don’t sense it.” Isaac said after a while. Stiles still smelled the same to him. Isaac thought there is nothing wrong with Stiles.

“I’m telling you. It’s like instinct.” Derek said to Isaac and Isaac just rolled his eyes at him. This is one of the effects of living with the two Hales and considering Derek is Isaac’s guardian. He can’t help if Derek and Peter rub off on him.

“If it’s instinct then you should follow it right?” Isaac said unsurely. He might be right though. And again Derek just rolled his eyes and continued to do what he is doing.

Isaac went back to the living room and saw Stiles and Lydia watching the show. Isaac groaned but then he sat up near them or rather Isaac laid down his head on Stiles’ lap with a pillow and watch Lydia’s show.

After Derek finished what he was doing, he returned back to the living room with a book in his hand.

“Move!” Derek said to Lydia who saw next to Stiles. Lydia grudgingly obeyed Derek and then sat in between Stiles and Lydia. He put his feet up on table and opened the book.

Absentmindedly, Derek put his arm on Stiles’ shoulder and moments after he is petting Stiles’ hair. Stiles actually relaxed at the touch. He is aggressively grooming and comforting Stiles.

“Uh… Derek.” Stiles said. Derek didn’t even hear Stiles. Lydia and Isaac are now staring at Derek’s petting of Stiles. The wolf instinct in Derek tells him to sit next to Stiles and comfort him no matter what it is.

“Derek.” Stiles repeated again. With that, Derek came into his senses. He quickly withdrew his hand and continued to do his thing as if nothing had happened.

“Sorry.” Derek muttered. Isaac actually felt that Derek is a little embarrassed by it. They never actually heard Derek say sorry to anyone and this is the first time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted in my fanfiction.net account (icewolf29)...  
> And thank you for actually like the story even though I don't like this particular chapter turned out to be. This was written like three weeks ago so yeah... it's just i don't feel like it... haha :)


	9. Brumal

**Chapter Nine**

**BRUMAL**

 

Stiles is not as oblivious as it seems. He is observant. He is good at hiding things but never oblivious. He hide the fact that his mother is dead from the school since he doesn’t like getting those fake sympathies and condolences from people who actually doesn’t care at all. Up to now, Stiles believes that Jackson still doesn’t know that his mom is dead. If it’s about being oblivious though, Scott is the man.

Anyways, Stiles knew what Derek is doing. The excessive and (slightly) aggressive grooming and comforting is a werewolf thing and an animal thing as well. He knows it is. Like in the wild, wolves will go and help their injured pack mates. As much as Stiles tries to hide it, Derek’s wolf senses that Stiles need comforting and that he is hurt. The only reason Derek has a hard time figuring it out are: (1) Stiles is Stiles; he doesn’t tell anyone if he is hurt or not unless he can handle it and (2) Stiles is human. The werewolf-human bond is strong but if the human’s personality rivals that of the bond, well there will be some complications like Stiles’ great ability to hide things from the pack. It irritates Derek to the point of pinning Stiles on the wall. The wolf in Derek’s whines a lot when Stiles doesn’t give in; he eventually gives in at times though. Derek can easily tell what is wrong with Isaac or Scott since they’re werewolves. There was one time that Scott is having nightmares none of the pack knows about it but Derek sensed that and the loft is far-away from the McCall House. Derek ended up in Scott’s room comforting the younger Alpha.

 

 

* * *

 

A few days after, Stiles decided to run into the woods in his wolf form. It’s stupid, a very stupid idea and yet he relented to do it anyway. Nature is calling him. The snow is singing to him. Derek already attacked them and if all things go well either Derek won’t find him or Derek would let him stroll around the preserve and forest.

The wounds are already closed and healed. Subconsciously, he knew where the wounds are even though it is completely healed. The only thing that Stiles could think of that it is a good idea was it is already snowing. The forest floor is covered with snow and he can camouflage himself into it. There are trees that already shredded their leaves but there are also a few trees that still have green leaves and were even fuller than before. Stiles walked along the trail with footprints on the snowy ground.

 

Meanwhile, Derek and Peter are in the newly built Hale House. It is already finished but there are still a few finishing touches needed to be made. They left the other rooms on the disposal of the would-be occupants. The kitchen and dining room, living room, Derek’s room and Peter’s room are already furnished with their stuff. The two Hales knew that it will soon change when Lydia and Erica found out about the new house and that they’ll re-order the things in the living, kitchen, and dining rooms and the other rooms who they will forcefully decorate. Peter actually moved in already and they’re just waiting for everyone to start their winter vacation so they can officially announce the new house. It’s their new house.

 

At the shopping mall, Lydia and Allison alongside with their boyfriends Jackson and Scott were there carrying their bags. They’re good boyfriends after all. The two girls were doing their last minute shopping spree for Christmas and the two boys have already done their gift lists for Christmas.

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles was running and running. He felt free. He rolled around the snow actually enjoyed it. It was like he was a little child again even though almost every time he acts like one in front of his dad or Derek. But his happiness and enjoyment was short lived.

 

While Derek was leaving the Hale House, he sensed it again. He’s here and alone. It has been a few days already since he smelled the winter wolf lingering around his territory. He and Scott got into an agreement not to harm them anymore as long as they wouldn’t harm the pack. The Alpha Pack is a different issue though since the winter wolves are generally the nice kind of the werewolf community, according to Deaton, despite being despised by many.

Derek quickly shifted and followed the scent. He found the _white wolf_ as he called it now and watched him play around the snow. The creeper wolf returns. Stiles buried himself in snow and then quickly perked up. His ears were up in the air, full of attention. There was someone or something watching him. Stiles made a threatening growl that made Derek come out of his hiding place.

A pair of glowing red eyes and black fur covered with snow appeared in the distance. The two wolves were in a staring contest and then Stiles decided to leave. Derek showed in his demeanor that the wolf is not welcome in the territory especially this close to the Hale House. Stiles understood and walked away. But Derek barked. Stiles stopped. It wasn’t the bark that warns him to go away but rather to stay and play. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and Derek approached him.

When the two wolves were near enough, both of them can sense that the other is tense. Understandable. The two wolves don’t exactly know each other, in wolf terms at least and as far as they’re concerned. Derek bowed his head as a gesture that he wants to know the wolf and Stiles did the same thing. Derek actually thought that it was a female wolf but then he realized that he wasn’t. There was this annoying voice in his mind that he imagined to be his sister Laura.

“ _When you see your mate, you’ll know it’s for you._ ” Laura’s voice echoed in his brain. This particular wolf is the one for Derek. Derek summarized it. The wolf in front of him is his mate.

Stiles, on the other hand, is nervous. _Why is Derek here?_ His mind told him. There are many questions in his mind coming in and out but for now whatever happens stays a secret. But Stiles couldn’t think of anything, on one hand, he needs to flee and on the other, he needs to stay. He decided to stay, at least his wolf does.

Derek closed in to Stiles personal space and nuzzled his neck. Stiles did the same thing to Derek. He was weirded out at first since it was Derek after all and he never did it to the human version of him. So far the only one Stiles has seen Derek nuzzled is Scott and Isaac. It was especially for Isaac since as Derek doesn’t want to admit it, he is his favorite. Derek doesn’t admit it as well but Scott is special to him.

The two stopped and looked at each other for a moment. It was like the world had just stopped. That was Derek and his wolf is feeling. Stiles is still confused. The human Stiles wants to dial it down while the wolf Stiles wanted to jump crazily to the other wolf because the wolf is happy. Stiles still needs to get the hang on this. Mainly because, he only meets his wolf during the winter and unlike Derek who is a born werewolf, he and his wolf is fused into one and Stiles is still getting the hang of it.

Stiles broke it off after a few moments. He quickly ran away and hoping Derek would follow him but still he just wants to walk away from it. Derek did follow him though. The only problem is his fur is as white as snow. For a few moments, Stiles seemingly disappeared. Derek howled for him but his didn’t get any response. From the back, Stiles and his blue werewolf eyes glowed. He was snickering that Derek seemed to be lost without him well that was the scent he was getting from him.

Stiles quickly ran to Derek and jumped on him. Derek was surprised and they rolled on the snow together. In the end, Stiles was on top of the black wolf that is Derek. The two werewolves smiled at each other and Derek leaned in to kiss but Stiles evaded it. Stiles freaked out a little when Derek tried to kiss him. Playing hard to get, Derek thought. But Stiles still hasn’t forgotten the kiss Derek gave him a few weeks back.

 

Out of nowhere another werewolf howled. Stiles doesn’t know who it was since when the werewolves around him howled when he is in his human form. He could only recognize it as a male wolf and there are a lot of male wolves in their pack. Derek knew who it was. Peter was calling him. After all Derek howled. Peter’s howl is a worried howl. Stiles quickly jumped out of Derek’s momentary distraction and speed off. Derek tried to follow him but he disappeared over the dense snow.

 

 

* * *

 

“What happened?” Peter quickly asked. He met Derek half-way. Peter with a very father-like concerned look stands before Derek.

“Nothing.” Derek said to his still very worried uncle.

“Then why did you howl Derek?” Peter asked annoyingly. He looked at him with a very piercing gaze. Derek didn’t reply but he knew Peter wouldn’t drop it.

 

“Alright. Fine!” Derek said defeated. “Remember that winter wolf Scott and I saw last week.” Derek avoided using the word ’attack’ since after all it was just a misunderstanding of the situation.

“What about it?” Peter raised his eye brow.

“Well, we were playing and I couldn’t find him so I howled for him.” Derek said looking on the ground. Peter actually felt that Derek is embarrassed by it and as if this was this a childhood crush like Stiles with Lydia before. Peter didn’t say anything and Derek thought it was a mere gesture for him to continued.

“I think he’s my mate.” Derek said. Peter stopped on his tracks on the way back to the Hale House.

“Mate?” Peter said. Somewhere in his tone was a general concern not to Derek finding his mate but to Stiles. Peter knew that there is a sexual tension between the two and knew Stiles was into Derek even though Stiles hasn’t exactly admitted it to anyone. Peter is just being observant.

“Are you sure about this?” Peter asked.

“I think so.” Derek said to his uncle. For a moment, Peter wanted to ask the question ‘ _what about Stiles?_ ’ but he didn’t. Genuinely, Peter like Stiles to be Derek’s mate. No questions about it for him. Ever since Stiles got into Derek’s life, he seems getting to be like himself before the fire.

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles ran back from the snow-covered preserved as fast as he could to his house. While running in a supernatural speed, none of the townspeople, supernatural or not, noticed him run and subsequently changed into a naked Stiles in front of the door. He quickly rushed inside and into his room. His dad wasn’t there.

 _Derek Hale just nuzzled me._ Stiles said in his mind. He is trying to calm himself before he could freak out about what just happened between him and Derek. This is as close as he get to kissing the guy. And Stiles has to admit, Derek is way out of his league but still Derek’s wolf decided to nuzzle Stiles’ wolf.

Stiles has to admit that he like Derek Hale since the first time he met him back in the woods when he and Scott were looking for Scott’s inhaler and the dead body. There is a reason that he kept asking Scott and Danny if he is ‘attractive to gay guys’. Back in his mind, he was hoping that Derek would like him more than as a friend but then when he got to actually know the guy; he felt that Derek is just comfortable as being with friends to a Stiles Stilinski. However, if he could keep a long-time crush to Lydia; he could do the same with Derek. So far, he hasn’t told it to anyone yet. He thinks that everyone doesn’t think that way as well.

While getting dressed before any of the werewolves got a chance to come up to his room at random, he thought that maybe only Derek likes the wolf and not the one behind it. He had many thought coming in and out of his mind.

He then realized that the reason for the nuzzling is might be because Derek hurt him and it was a sign of asking forgiveness and/or welcoming by a pack member to their territory. Which when he thought about it now, Derek and Scott being alphas nuzzled Jackson after the whole kanima situation to soothe him and welcome him to the pack. It might be it. Derek was just playing with him to welcome him in the territory.

When Scott became a True Alpha, there was a hesitation coming off from Derek. Stiles asked the two, being Switzerland, at the time of their bickering to hang out and be friends for once. It turned out to be more than that and Scott’s wolf decided to shift into the most revered positions in the werewolf community—the ability to turn into an actual wolf. When Scott turned into his wolf form, Derek did the same. Derek approached Scott and nuzzled him and Scott did the same. Stiles saw this for the first time and from time to time, Stiles would see the two alphas playing in their wolf forms.

So Stiles thought, it was just like that between him and Derek. Friendship. And nothing else.

 

 

* * *

 

“What do you want Derek?” Scott annoyingly asked. Derek is still parking his car in front of the McCall household.

Scott is on his bed with Allison on top of him. Thankfully, it is only cuddling and nothing more. Allison liked the warmth coming off Scott and Scott being a big cuddler likes cuddling Allison.

“I need your help.” Derek said when he entered the room through the window. He smiled at Allison. The couple didn’t even budge to move.

“What kind of help? Did the Alpha Pack attack us or something?” Scott quickly asked.

“No, it’s not that.” Derek said. The worried look on Scott quickly vanished.

“Then what is it?” Scott said annoyingly. Allison sat up and moved next to his boyfriend and mate.

“I need you help with tracking someone, the white winter wolf.” Derek said, looking at his feet. He was hesitating about asking for some help. For most of the time, he would ask Stiles for help but for this time he actually doesn’t want any help from Stiles. Mainly because it involves tracking some werewolf and frankly speaking Stiles doesn’t have any werewolf senses (that is when he is human at least).

“And I don’t need Stiles’ help since. We are going to track it by scent.” Derek quickly said before Scott could say something. The other alpha reluctantly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do with the story anymore... LOL...  
> Although I have five chapters done and I don't know what going to do with it...  
> I just updated the tags too... so there are hints there... :P
> 
> Also, thanks for the positive response. I didn't even know that there's already 100+ kudos on this story. :)


	10. Algid

**Chapter Ten**

**ALGID**

 

Derek and Scott failed to track the winter wolf by scent. The wolf’s scent lingered strongly in stream where Derek and Scott first saw them. The wolf has a faint scent but the trail ended at the entrance sign of the Beacon Hills Preserve. Derek didn’t say to Scott why they are looking for the evasive wolf. Scott thought that Derek was just recruiting them to join the pack since there is strength in numbers and so far they need them. There is also the thing that Deaton told them. Then, there is the fact that the Alpha Pack might want them as well.

Derek and Scott later returned back to the loft. They’re only the two people in the loft. Peter is already living at the rebuilt Hale House while Isaac is with Erica shopping since Boyd doesn’t want to go and just stayed in his house. When Scott left, Allison went to Lydia’s house for some girl to girl time. Jackson is off somewhere with Danny. And as far as they know, Stiles is at his house just hanging in there and probably doing nothing but researching or watching something on his laptop.

 

“This feels weird.” Scott started when the two of them got settled in the kitchen to eat. “It feels like the Alpha Pack is about to attack us in any moment or something.”

Derek looked up at the other Alpha. He is still as worried as hell because the Alpha pack is in town. “I hear there’s some kind of a leader. He’s called Deucalion.”

Derek’s voice sounded very worried and concerned. He might not admit it but Derek is scarred the fact that the Alpha Pack is still in his territory and trying to make them leave is stupid and futile idea. First of all, they’re all Alphas so that means they’re stronger and faster. And second, Derek and Scott’s pack are mainly composed of teenagers or as Peter would call it, “pups” (Stiles has a very different definition of the term). They may not be the best in the world but they’re very capable of fighting against any enemy. The only problem is the enemy this time is the Alpha Pack who is rather stronger than they are.

“And then there is this Ethan guy who got into Danny.” Scott said. Derek nodded. “How many are they?” Scott asked but he knows Derek doesn’t know the answer to that question.

They can only assume that there would be more than three of them since that is the basic number for a pack. Who knows how many actually are there?

 

* * *

 

Derek tried to find anything about winter wolves the next day but he couldn’t. He doesn’t have Stiles’ Google search abilities in researching and the patience to do it. The only information he has was the ones told by Deaton. So after doing his rounds for the pack with Scott, he decided on his mind to make Stiles’ house the last house to check and to check personally.

After Derek dropped off Scott back to his house that night, he went to check up on Stiles as planned. The Camaro parked in front of the house and thankfully, the sheriff is out of the house. He heard the sound of Stiles’ laptop, playing some movie. Stiles is definitely on his bed watching the movie. Derek climbed to the window. When he saw Stiles, his wolf just wanted to jump to him.

 

“JESUS! Derek! Could you have just at least shouted from below before entering my room or send a text.” A shocked Stiles said while grabbing the sheets to cover his half-naked body. He is only wearing boxers and a pair of sweatpants. It’s one of those days that he doesn’t like to wear something on top. He can actually smell the embarrassment coming off from Stiles but there is something else. There is definitely something else here in his room.

“There’s a werewolf here.” Derek said in a deadpan tone staring at Stiles. Derek sniffed heavily of the scent. “He’s not pack.”

“What?” Stiles asked, an aroma of confusion setting in. He then quickly realized that Nick had been in his room and technically, they’re both werewolves only in the winter time. So, he pretended not to know anything.

“There was a werewolf here.” Derek said again and before he knew it, he was grabbing Stiles by his biceps. Derek is on edge.

The reason why Derek grabbed Stiles, he doesn’t have any idea at all. It’s like instinctual to check, to touch, to feel the other pack member, to check if that pack member is okay. It’s an alpha thing. Derek did it to Scott weeks after when Gerard tried to kill him (even though Scott complained to Stiles that a touchy Derek is all new to him and kinda weirded out by it), so he is doing it to Stiles as well

The presence of a werewolf in Stiles’ room that is not of their pack irritates Derek. The sheets fell down, revealing Stiles’ chest.

“Nope.” Stiles said nervously yet not breaking ground. Derek was holding him tightly. He wasn’t sure where Derek is getting at for holding him tight on the spot.

“There was a werewolf here.” Derek repeated again. This time, he is already getting angry. He flashed his red alpha eyes and fangs at Stiles. “And he had been on your bed. Your scents are mixed. Who went to this room?”

Derek’s mind is going all over the place. No one touches his Stiles, their Stiles without his or the pack’s permission. First, he thought that the werewolf is part of the alpha pack and trying to get Stiles like what happened to Danny. Because of the thought, Derek started to panic slightly. Their scents are mixed in the sheets, in Stiles’ bed sheets and Derek thought the worst thing possible. Stiles was raped in his bed and possible when he was sleeping, he thought. He knew Stiles is a heavy sleeper and they might have used chloroform to kept Stiles from waking up.

“ _If anyone’s going to rape Stiles, that would be me._ ” Derek thought. He scrapped the idea since why would he rape Stiles in first place. Stiles wouldn’t like it, he is underage, and he is the Sheriff’s son. Well, it is probable when Spring comes and his alpha instincts hit the mode to reproduce for the pack. Derek is over thinking the situation as he usually does.

 

“Uh…” Stiles said, pretending he doesn’t know what to say to Derek who is still holding him. “Besides the pack, my cousin came in for a sleepover a few days ago.”

Derek looked at him intently. He was deciding whether Stiles is lying or not but he didn’t even detect a lie. Sure, he can smell fear from Stiles considering how he is holding him right now otherwise it is nothing.

Stiles knew where Derek is heading and so he pretended to go along.

“You don’t think he’s a werewolf now do you?” Stiles asked, pretending to be nervous on the question.

“I think so.” Derek said.

“You’re not going to kill him are you? I mean he is my cousin and all. And technically, he’s been in your territory and trespassing it. If someone’s going to tell about the werewolf situation here, could you do me at least a favor and I’ll tell him.” Stiles pleaded with a calm demeanor.

“Alright, I won’t do anything to him.” Derek said. He felt Stiles feeling scarred if Derek actually foregoes with the plan on killing another werewolf who invaded his territory and that happens to be his cousin. But then there was relief when Derek said he wouldn’t do anything to his cousin. In werewolf laws, both of them violated it but Stiles is adamant not to tell him anything just yet.

The only reason that Derek agree that he won’t attack and kill the other werewolf is because it is the least of his priorities right now. Of course topping the list is dealing with the Alpha Pack and the sooner they leave, the sooner can Derek move on to priority number two is to find that white winter wolf and propose. He has no idea it was already there in front of him and then so far number three is dealing with this other wolf that happens to know Stiles. Derek, in his mind, decidedly not to maim and mangle the other wolf since if he did, he knows Stiles wouldn’t forgive him. He knows how Stiles is protective of his love ones even though said love ones highly included Isaac and Jackson for some reason.

 

 “So… can you like… take of your hands off me now.” Stiles asked Derek.

Derek snapped out of his trance. It’s because of those moles that Stiles have that made Derek into a trance mode. The moles of Stiles have like this supernatural ability to make Derek zone out. His face literally covered with moles that he would like to kiss everyone of it.

“ _Stop it_.” Derek’s mind said to him. His eyes grazed down to Stiles’ chest. _God_. Derek just wanted to touch it, lick it, and kiss it. His wolf just wanted to hug him. He actually did that and everything but something seems off with Stiles though. He can’t pinpoint what it is.

But Derek seems conflicted though. His human mind wanted Stiles but his wolf wanted that winter wolf. He still doesn’t know where the winter wolf lives but what about Stiles? Derek is completely conflicted about his feelings. He considered the fact of getting two mates: a human and a winter wolf; if that is possible in any way. This is very confusing. Derek settled on the reasoning that he wanted his pack member to feel safe that is why he hugged Stiles but even that is not _that_ convincing.

 

 _Derek Hale is hugging me_. Stiles said on his mind like he was this giggling fan girl meeting his celebrity crush. Well, considering its Derek Hale who has a body like no other, how could he resist? The only good thing about Derek seeing him half-naked was the fact that his wounds that Derek actually inflicted on him was totally gone and not even a scar can be seen. Thank the Gods for the seasonal powers he has and Deaton’s magical threads.

 

“Derek!” Stiles shouted. Derek seemed not to hear him. Derek continued to rub Stiles’ back as if to comfort him and rubbed his stubble against Stiles’ cheek. So he said it again and it was about five times before Derek actually responded to him.

“Sorry, I zoned out.” Derek said. He quickly moved out of the way and stood up. Stiles quickly stood up as well and grabbed a shirt from his drawer.

“Are you going to tell exactly why you hugged me?” Stiles said.

“No.” Derek said sternly.

“Fine. You and you constipated feelings and emotions.” Stiles said as he flopped back into the bed. “Why are you here in the first place anyway? And by the way continue this good-guy thing and I might get a whiplash from you.”

“Do you know anything about winter wolves?” Derek asked ignoring the other statement. Stiles eyebrows peaked. This is definitely Derek getting to know about him and his kind. Considering he only knows three of his kind—his cousin Nick, his second cousin named Sven whom he meet only once, and himself, this would be interesting.

“Winter wolves?” Stiles asked in curiosity. Thanks to his magical abilities, the lie wasn’t detected by the werewolf in front of him. But of course Stiles know about them. He is one after all.

“Remember those wolves, Scott and I saw the other day?” Derek said. Stiles nodded.

“Well, Deaton said they’re winter wolves and I could sure help some researching about it.” Derek said.

“Sure. I’ll get right on that.” Stiles said with a smile.

“Thanks.” Derek said with a smile. “And be careful.”

With that being said Derek left. He actually saw Derek smile for the first time. This is just crazy. Derek hugged him with that worried look on his face. He needs to tell Derek about himself and the winter wolf situation but he knew he needed permission from his dad and grandfather before telling Derek or anyone for that matter.

Stiles need to make a plan about this. He heard Deaton said that the Alpha Pack might get to him as well. This is definitely not going to end well.

 

* * *

 

It’s not the Stiles he knew. It’s not the Stiles who fell on top of him because he was paralyzed. It’s not the Stiles who carried him in the water at the school’s pool during the Kanima affair. Derek is conflicted. Even though, Stiles is not lying about the things he has been doing in the past few weeks but there is definitely something going on. He could feel it. Derek doesn’t even understand why in this cold weather, Stiles was half-naked. The heater wasn’t even on. The house itself feels a little colder than most. He doesn’t even feel that warmth coming off Stiles but there was this tinge of optimism and happiness that Derek can actually fell and starting to get affected by it. He felt something cold though but not cold enough to cause Derek to berate Stiles with questions. He can’t just wrap the idea of Stiles being shirtless in this kind of weather. Isaac is all bundled up in this weather and he has werewolf heating in him. Even Derek is a little bit cold. When he arrived at Stiles’ house he is wearing a hoodie under that leather jacket.

 

* * *

 

Nuzzling. Excessive Petting. Hugging. The three things that made Stiles freaked out by Derek. Sure, the extra attention from Derek is a nice change and he liked it. He can’t pin point to as why Derek was doing it but it has something to do with him being an alpha werewolf and all. Stiles’ mind pushed the thoughts of Derek aside and more focused on the Alphas in town and how he can keep this charade of the weak human on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe that readers actually like this story and I hope you like this chapter as well...


	11. Halcyon

**Chapter Eleven**

**HALCYON**

 

The next few days were uneventful to say the least and it turned into a week since there are no leads at all to where the Alphas are, let alone what is their business on the town. They are all on heightened alert but there are no signs of the Alpha Pack still. Lydia keeps her daggers in her bag and so as Allison. Stiles have a gun in his bag with wolfsbane bullets courtesy of the Argents; just in case they’ll attack the humans of the pack. Danny doesn’t have any problems since he is surrounded by werewolves all day long thanks to Isaac and Jackson. During most of the day, they are all gathered together since as Scott pointed out: “ _There is safety in numbers_ ”.

 

It was the last week of school before their winter break. The only reason Stiles got for the whole week was being scolded by his father. Stiles couldn’t control it. He tried it once and made it snow even more. John knew it’s his son doing.

“I know you can control it kiddo but stop the snowing please. It’s too soon. As much as I like it, the rest of Beacon Hills doesn’t agree.” John said to his son.

“I can’t help it though.” Stiles sighed. He can’t really help it. Derek is stressing about the Alpha Pack and in turn it actually makes Stiles stressed as well.

“I’ll let you deal with your issues but you are not going to skip The Winter Feast and the Winter Solstice.” John said firmly to his son. As much as he wanted to help his son sort of the problems he has now with the Alphas, he can’t do as much as well. If his son can’t track them by their magic, he can’t do it as well.

 

 

* * *

 

Derek arrived at the Stilinski House to pick up Stiles. He didn’t tell Stiles that the he was coming not until he was up front at the door. He can hear shuffling and the sweet smell of Stiles’ cologne and after shave. Derek rang the door bell and it was the Sheriff who answered. He is looking as sharp and respectable as his position entitled him.

“Good evening Sir.” Derek said. “Is Stiles home?” Derek asked nicely. All he got in reply was John’s intimidating rising of the eyebrows before Stiles jump into the scene.

“Hey, Derek, what’s up?” Stiles asked. He is looking the same as his father, in a suit and tie. They were wearing a formal attire intended for some formal affair. He moved out of the front door to talk to Derek outside of the house. John is checking the locks on the house before heading out.

“Oh, nothing, I thought you would like to come back to the loft for some Friday Movie Night out.” Derek said, surprisingly not stammering before Stiles. He knew John is listening to their conversation. Thankfully, Derek is smartly devious enough to tell that “Friday Movie Night” is about planning to find where the Alpha Pack is.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. I can’t right now.” Stiles said. John is already locking the front door and looking at Derek suspiciously even though John knew what is happening in the town and to the current werewolf pack. After all John is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. He wouldn’t be the sheriff of the town if he hadn’t known the supernatural happenings of the town. Although, one could only say so much about the random killings are animal attacks by mountain lions or coyotes.

“We have this family reunion tonight, hence the suit and tie.” Stiles continued. “I’m sorry I forgot to tell the pack.”

“No worries.” Derek said. “I’ll tell them you have a family reunion.”

Derek is impressed. A Stiles in a suit and tie is a really good looking one. He is looking sharp as hell. Thankfully, Stiles let his hair grow out a little which Derek greatly approved not that he mentioned it to anyone in the pack.

 

John honked the cruiser signaling Stiles to get in. Stiles waved good bye to Derek and Derek went out to his way back to the loft.

 

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Stiles?” Scott quickly asked when Derek returned to the loft empty handed. Scott was eating sandwiches that Isaac made for the meeting.

“He has this family reunion thing going to.” Derek replied. They can tell there is a hint of sadness from Derek. They knew it. Stiles is the one getting all the things done.

“Great.” Isaac said, grabbing a sandwich. Peter just patted him on the back knowing it as well. He knew what this kind of night would mean. At some point during the night, Isaac predicted that Derek and Scott would argue about the plans. At some point during the night, Scott and Derek would growl at each other. Somehow, it is Stiles who keeps the two alphas in check of their certain disagreements.

 

 

* * *

 

“So…” John said to his son while they were on their way to the feast. “Are you and Derek a thing?”

The shock in Stiles’ face is priceless. “DAD! No!” Stiles outraged about his dad’s question. Flailing hands were everywhere.

“He seems to be in the house more frequently than Scott or Isaac… not that I noticed. And by the way you tell the stories. It’s always Derek and I… Derek listened to me when… this and that.” John said, happily annoying his son. In fact he did notice it, a couple of times. But John never told his son anything about or even catching Derek in his son’s room.

Stiles didn’t answer as protest to his dad’s accusations.

John is not _that_ stupid. He knew his son likes Derek and he is surprised at himself that he is not fazed by it one bit. It is true that their magical winter magic makes everyone a little happy including themselves. Although, John would bothered if he found out that Derek and Stiles already had sex. It’s not even about the age thing. John believes when love is real why try and stop it.

“Stiles, are you and Derek having sex?” John frankly asked Stiles.

“WHAT! No dad. We’re not even dating.” Stiles said.

“Ah, that’s good.” John said. He paused a little before asking again. “We don’t need to have the sex talk right?”

“Dad, I already covered that part. No sex talk at all is needed.” Stiles said firmly.

“Even the part of you having sex during the winter season?” John asked.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked looking at his father curiously.

“I guess I forgot that part.” John admitted. “So, if you and Derek are already mated that is to say…

“DAD! I know what ‘mated’ means okay!” Stiles interrupted.

“Okay.” John said. “Don’t get all hostile to your old man.”

“Anyway, after a year of being mated, you son can get pregnant by Derek or the other way around.” John said to his son.

The shock in Stiles’ face was horrible and picture worthy. He didn’t know that he can get pregnant at all. Even though he had already planned that if he has going to have sex with a guy, he is a bottom.

“You’re joking right?” Stiles asked. He doesn’t even know why he laughing at the matter. He doesn’t want to believe what his dad has to say but then again this is the supernatural they’re talking about. Everything can happen.

“Why do you think we need to court or be courted by other people? Men in the family can get pregnant Stiles especially during winter except when you reach a certain age.” John explained and yet he is still calm in revealing to his own son that he can get pregnant as well. Stiles gaped at him and can’t formulate any response as of the moment. He couldn’t wrap his head around at him being pregnant and all. Stiles and pregnancy doesn’t add up at all.

“How is that even possible?” Stiles asked after mustering to continue the conversation.

“I have no idea. Nature works in mysterious ways.” John admitted to his son.

“Great.” Stiles groaned. He is pretty sure his dad and Deaton are spending a lot of time together. His dad gave a Deaton-like answer.

“But…” John said. Stiles was expecting that there is a “but” in this conversation. “As you said, Derek’s an alpha; there might be something there that we don’t know about like how fast werewolves can impregnate their mates or how long the pregnancy will take or something.”

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles and John arrived at the feast and finished all the awkwardness about the Stiles-and-Derek-might-get-mated thing and that the possibility of male pregnancy. He couldn’t wrap his head around that male pregnancy thing. It is written in his face that he keeps thinking it. He feels like he is a seahorse if he became pregnant. It is not the time to think about his future whether or not Derek will be there or being pregnant and all. There are more pressing issues at hand. There is the Alpha Pack and the most important one, surviving another Family Feast.

As soon as they arrived, Stiles is quickly pestered by his loving and still annoying grandfather.

“STANISLAUS!” His grandfather, Ladislaus, joyfully exclaimed as soon as the two Stilinskis of Beacon Hills arrived at the party. Stiles knew this is going to be a long night and that tone his grandfather used is not good sign of the impending doom to come.

“It’s Stiles, grandpa.” Stiles reminded him _again_. Ladislaus quickly grabbed Stiles to talk to him. Stiles knew this is not a good talk. He somewhat expecting it ever since his dad and him got that talk.

“A rumor has it that a certain alpha is took a liking at you and considering you are his mate. Is that true?” Ladislaus asked with John and Cas present.

“What?” Stiles asked in shock. This is the first time he is hearing this.

“Apparently, when you wolfed-out _alone_ , an alpha declared you as a mate. Now, is this the same Alpha of Beacon Hills, as in Alpha Hale?” Ladislaus asked again.

“WHAT! Grandpa! Derek and I are just friends and they still don’t know about the whole winter wolf thing.” Stiles explained. He half-expected to faint at some point during this conversation but thankfully he didn’t.

“Ah, well that’s good then, if he is trying to mate you; he should do it the _proper_ way.” Ladislaus said. He emphasized the word “proper.”

“Great.” Stiles said sarcastically. Thankfully he was saved by another row of other Stilinski relatives coming in and being dragged by Nick to their other cousins.

 

As the party continued and the formalities ended, Stiles couldn’t help but thinking of the words: _Derek_ and _mate_. Both words are in the same conversation in the same sentences. Apparently, Derek has declared his winter wolf or Stiles himself his mate. He doesn’t know what to do with this new information. It’s Derek Hale. He likes the guy but he didn’t think Derek would like him back. After all, so far what Derek is doing to him is about being the Alpha of the pack except for the kiss maybe that meant something for Derek.

Stiles mentally noted to send a note to every member of the Stilinski Clan to never mention Derek Hale’s name forever.

He couldn’t even believe how fast that rumor spread. It’s was only Stiles and Derek at the time. Stiles didn’t know that Derek told Peter about it on their way back home. He thought on the possibility of the Alpha Pack seeing the white winter wolf during his two escapades in Beacon Hills and a few times around Hill Valley. He relented on the fact that if his grandfather knew it, the rest of the supernatural community might know it as well. Stiles knew about the courtship process of the Stilinskis. It’s been taught to him by his uncle Cas. Stiles hoped that none of the other werewolves or any supernatural creatures that can mate with Stiles knew the proper way to court the Stilinski Family. His grandfather can be stringent during the courtship process.

Stiles’ little annoying problems are piling up. There is the Alpha Pack problem, and now another saga in the Stilinski Courtship Rituals and in the future, the probability of him being pregnant and all. This is Stiles’ life of the season—werewolves, supernatural creatures, and male pregnancy.

_GREAT!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like this chapter, I kinda don't like it or this is the least chapter I like..  
> Some of you probably don't even want a possible mpreg for Stiles. I'm my own little world every one gets pregnant as along as one is a supernatural being.
> 
> There are several chapters to go and I'm running out of synonyms for _winter_..  
>  anyways.. There is one chapter I'm working on that deals with Stiles meeting other Alphas during a party and there is dancing involve. I'm also planning one chapter that makes Stiles lashes out and there is blood involve.
> 
> Anyone of you wanted to give idea out for the story? I might even consider it.
> 
> ___________  
> On the side note: Is anyone of you know the Eurovision Song Contest? Just wondering.. Hehe.. Or has anyone watched the First Heat of Melodifestivalen 2014?  
> ___________  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **NEXT CHAPTER IS ON FEB. 14TH** _or if there is enough demand (comments) that I post the next chapter earlier, I will consider._


	12. Gelid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter...

**Chapter Twelve**

**GELID**

 

Stiles survived another Stilinski Family affair. There was a lot of talk about Stiles’ the potential “suitors” (called by one of his aunts, Carola Stilinski-Peterson) but he is thankful about his cousins, the people who are in the same generation as him. They managed and schemed with Stiles to take him out of the view of the older Stilinskis trying to pry any other information about his would be husbands or wives. Stiles felt and later confessed to Nick that he felt like being a prince in search for the one princess he will fall in love with.

“Princess.” Nick corrected him. “You are the princess in this family.” Nick said teasingly. He earned a punch from Stiles while their other cousins laughed about it.

He was thankful he survived another family affair but not entirely. Now, that he knew Derek wanted his wolf to be his mate, he isn’t so sure if it goes well. What if Derek wanted the wolf not Stiles? What if Stiles isn’t the perfect mate for Derek? What if someone out beats Derek? These are one of the few questions plaguing Stiles mind. After all, it will be decided by the family as whole is Derek is worthy enough. _Traditional_. Stiles’ mind said about it. Why just can he pick someone and get over with it? If he didn’t love his grandfather and father, he would just jump on Derek and go straight with the sex and everything. But NO. Stiles doesn’t want to see the disappointment in his father’s face nor his grandfather and the rest of the family. There are other potential consequences as well.

Stiles is just a normal, ADHD induced, hormonal teenager who happens to run with the wolves during the full moon and perform magic during winter.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was getting out of the house. He doesn’t want to be cooped up in the house the rest of their winter vacation. Now that he belongs to a pack of teen werewolves, he has something to do and not just to wait for Scott to get out of work before doing something. Isaac texted him back when Stiles asked him if his at the loft. He is and Stiles has someone to hang with. Scott sent a text to Stiles that he is going to the loft after work to hang out with the rest of them.

As Stiles opened the front door, there is a package on his doorstep. Moving on, Stiles reached the door and opened it. There is a reasonably sized package at his feet. The package itself is in a red box with a white ribbon holding it. Stiles took the package inside of the house to open it. He first opened the envelope with a note in it.

“ _Your soul and innocence is as white as a lily,_

_smart, cunning and undeniably witty,_

_be my mate and you’ll make my wolf happy_. —Deucalion”

 

“Cheesy.” Stiles muttered. John came strolling in the kitchen, getting his lunch that Stiles prepared for his shift at the station.

Under the cheesy poem, there is another note.

 “ _It would be an honor if you choose to our pack and no amount of danger will befall to you and your friends._ ”

He doubted it. One way or another, he thinks that there will be a fight in no matter what happens. Stiles opened the box with John peering silently to check what it is. It’s a dead white rabbit covered with white rose petals. Stiles being shocked is an understatement.

“And so it begins.” John said to his son. He was smirking at his son and teasing him. What kind of a father who does that?

“Dad! Not helping.” Stiles said flailing his hands annoyingly at him with one hand holding the lid of the box. Stiles got the lid back on the box and was about to throw in the trash can in the kitchen.

“Throw it in the outside trash bin… the neighbor’s outside trash bin. Bye son! Love you!” John said as he gets out of the house. Stiles, on the other hand, went on the back door and threw the package in the trash bin

“Got it. Yeah. Old man, love you too.” Stiles said to his father.

Stiles quickly got of the house. He doesn’t even want to deal with it right now. He even forgot getting a jacket on. He wants to get out of the house as soon as possible and not deal with this whole mess of courting.

 

“Deucalion.” Stiles muttered while he was driving. And then the thought hit him. Deucalion isn’t only there to get Scott and Derek to join their stupid Alpha pack.  He realized that he was also in their list of targets. Oh, the life of Stanislaus Genim “Stiles” Stilinski, every werewolf would want a piece of him.

 

* * *

 

“Stiles! ARE YOU CRAZY!” A furious Derek Hales shouted from the parking lot at loft. Derek just got home after some grocery shopping and Stiles decided to go to the loft like he usually does. Scott has work that day and Isaac is already at the loft.

“What? Why?” An oblivious Stiles asked. He doesn’t understand while Derek is all acting crazy about him right now. He isn’t acting crazy at the moment or did something crazy that can make Derek mad. Granted that he might be under dressed for the weather, that’s when he realized it. His mind is not on its place as of the moment.

Who wears a plain v-neck tee, _that Lydia brought by the way_ , and jeans when it’s mildly snowing and its freaking cold. He doesn’t even have a sweater or hoodie on. But this is Stiles. Winter is his thing. He doesn’t even feeling that cold. He feels like it is the perfect balance between hot and cold temperatures. It’s not too cold or too hot. It is just a perfect day for him at least.

Derek dropped the grocery bags and took off his leather jacket. He made Stiles to wear it against his protests. Stiles walked away grumbling how annoyed he was at Derek while grabbing one of the grocery bags on the way. Derek grabbed the others and went it.

 

“What’s with the arguing?” Isaac said out loud when Derek and Stiles came into the loft.

“Ask Derek. He’s the one who went all crazy just because I don’t have a stupid fucking jacket on.” Stiles said huffing with annoyance as he went to the kitchen to drop off the grocery bag.

Isaac cocked an eyebrow at Derek but even Derek doesn’t understand what just happened. He just gave it a shrug and followed Stiles to the kitchen

“Stiles.” Derek said sternly with a hint of his Alpha voice but it is still calm and fatherly, _or more like a concerned boyfriend_. “It’s snowing and you might catch hypothermia. I can’t have any pack members invalid while the Alpha pack is in town.” Derek explained.

“Fine.” Stiles said annoying. As much as he wanted Derek’s concern over him, he can’t help it but to be annoyed at him at the moment. And his leather jacket is a little big for him. Stiles has to admit he liked Derek’s smell on the leather jacket. Derek watched Stiles take off the leather jacket and gave it back to Derek. 

“I’ll get you a sweater.” Derek said nicely. Derek realized that he was angry at Stiles for something stupid. He realized then that the leather jacket was a little bit bigger on him but still wanted Stiles to wear it as long as he could. And other than that, Stiles strongly smelled of that cousin of his who is a wolf. Derek doesn’t like it one bit. It’s quite amazing that only Derek noticed the scent of the other wolf considering Scott and Isaac are often on Stiles house.

“Whatever.” Stiles said to Derek. Stiles started putting all the items to the fridge and pantry while Derek tries to find Stiles something that he could wear. When Derek came back, he has a black hoodie on his hand. Stiles grudgingly accepted the offer since he doesn’t want Derek to get all mad again.

“And I still hate _that_ smell on you.” Derek said to him. Stiles gaped at him. He knew he was talking about Nick. Since, he and Nick were hanging out the other day at the Stilinski House. Stiles ignored Derek for a while and continued to stack the pantry.

 

 _This is Derek Hale being possessive._ Stiles said out loud in his mind but then again the other part of his mind answered it as well. Derek doesn’t want this other wolf near Stiles and that his smell continued to linger on Stiles. Derek doesn’t like it one bit. Call him possessive but it’s just the Alpha in Derek. He wants his pack to smell like him. Scott is doing it to Isaac too since Derek’s scent is overpowering his.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the pack came in by dinner time and they all ate at the loft. Peter threw a book at Derek’s direction by the time the pack got settled in the living room. He and Peter were on one side at the table they all use during their researching and scheming things.

“What is it?” Derek asked Peter.

“As much as we are concerned about the presence of another pack in our territory,” Peter said and then paused a little, “here is something might interest you.”

There was a bookmark on the old leather bound book that Peter that just tossed to him. It was familiar. The book itself was found on the basement in the old Hale house. The sides were burnt but not all the way through the book. It’s one of the most important books of their pack could have. The _Codex Hale_.

“How did you found it?” Derek asked his uncle curiously.

“At the basement.” Peter said plainly. “The floor under the library collapsed and a few books fell. It so happens that this book and the genealogy book survived but I’m still cleaning the genealogy book.” Peter explained.

At that moment, Derek stood up and went to Peter. He hugged his uncle tightly and Peter threw the hug back. The wolves across the room found themselves looking at the two Hales hugging each other. Peter started to rub Derek’s back to comfort him like he usually does. After Laura and the rest of the family died, it is only Peter that remained to comfort him. He is the only family member he has left so far.

After Derek calmed down enough, he returned back to his seat and Peter said his good bye to the rest of the pack. Peter was off the Hale house.

Derek opened the bookmarked paged and it was it. No wonder Peter wanted Derek to read the book. Other than it’s the Bible of the Hale Wolves, there is one little section about the winter wolves and about other stuff. It seems to Derek that there is a small incident between the Hale Family and a winter wolf. The entry itself was written by Derek’s great great-grandfather and the most recent addition to the codex itself.

 

* * *

 

_Winter Wolves are the most obscure and unknown type of werewolves in the world. For the most part, they are stuff of legends but surely they exist. Most wolves of these kinds (if there is one in the family) are currently living in Europe and parts of Asia. As far as anyone is concerned, there are no winter wolves in North America except for one that I have met._

_Ludwig was his name and we never found out his surname as he was too discreet on the matter. My father, Theodore Hale, stumbled upon the wolf while patrolling the borders of the territory. He was injured and need help. The family helped him recover and found out his secret. —Edward Hale_

_Most of the winter wolves either are born wolves or magical wolves. The distinction lies between the two is that (1) born wolves are winter wolves if they were born to a werewolf and the magical human who is a descendant of the first winter wolves but not wolves themselves; (2) they are magical humans at first until a traumatic experience that triggers their inner wolf to rise or being mated to werewolf especially to an alpha._

_The family itself is a magical family with powers attuned to the season of winter (typically). They’re the strongest during the winter and weakest during the summer. The family is known to be descendants of the Scandinavian Werewolf, Fenrir. Fenrir is a strong and powerful werewolf. According to their lore, Fenrir is the result of a happy marriage between a winter fairy and a werewolf. That is the probable reason for winter wolves being happy and positive during the winter season._

_They are distantly separated to normal werewolves as they possess magical abilities (the only kind of werewolf to do so), remained normal human all through their life despite being able to shift into a wolf, their senses are not enhanced on their human form, and mostly closely related to the actual wolf than to a werewolf._

_The first few generations of Fenrir’s family are the first winter wolves; however, after a while the ability of shifting into a werewolf disappeared physically but the wolf gene continues in the family. The family remained to possess the ability of winter magic. It is only during the 17 th century where an actual winter wolf re-appeared as a result to being a mate to a werewolf. The mating triggered the actual shift._

_There are only two fur coats for a winter wolf: a gray-white wolf indicates that the person has limited magical abilities and the other is a white wolf who possesses much more broad magical abilities that might transcend over other seasons. It is said the Fenrir is a white winter wolf._

_Knowing a winter wolf is both beneficial and harmful. If shown with great kindness, a winter wolf might form an alliance to the other wolf. Once a bond has formed whether or not it is known by both parties, the winter wolf is willing to help the other till death especially to those who helped them. Winter wolves uniquely possess a caring motherly nature even if it is a male. Any bond to a winter wolf whether a friendship or being mated, the winter wolf will go feral if other wolves have threatened his pack. External threats to the pack can be as similar to internal threats to the pack. The winter wolf will eliminate anyone that harms the pack if he belongs into one. The winter wolf itself doesn’t need to belong to any pack except for their own respective blood family and relatives. Even if leaving pack doesn’t harm them in any way. However, losing a family member is as terrible as losing a pack member in terms of normal werewolves._

_Meeting a winter wolf at a forest especially during winter or fall seasons is said to be a good sign. It may indicate a sign of friendship or a sign of a finding a mate. If the winter wolf is harmed during this meeting even if it is a misunderstanding may result into a damaged friendship. However, if the werewolf or anyone who harmed the winter wolf quickly came to help, the winter wolf may have a debt to the werewolf and been forgiven for their transgressions._

_A normal werewolf (the mater) may mate a winter wolf (the intended mate) with the consent of the patriarch of the family or any closest oldest member of the family in the immediate area. Be sure that intentions are clear and precise. The patriarch of the family is typically conservative and adheres to the traditions of the family. It is typically the mate’s grandfather, if he is surviving, that gives the consent and even if he lives somewhere not in the immediate area, the mater must seek the permission personally. Seeking permission to mate in any other form of communication is highly discouraged and must be avoided at all costs. Every winter wolf family observes the traditional courtship process whether the intended mate or mater may like it or not._

_The courtship itself begins with the introduction of the family/pack of the mater to the intended mate. The suitor is advised to approach the patriarch of the family personally wherever the patriarch may be. Be advised that most approvals for mating are high during the fall and winter season. If the mater’s pack cannot attend such gathering, the parents of the suitor should be acceptable. If this is not the case any close blood relative (not anyone by marriage) is suitable such as an blood uncle or blood aunt. Kissing the mate is only permissible if the father approves. Only touching and scenting is approved._

_Once approved, gifts are semi-mandatory depending on the family’s traditions during the courtship process. Traditionally, three gifts of different kind are common to give. Unlike normal werewolf courting rituals and traditions, the winter wolves does not approve of giving dead animal carcass to the mate. No matter how large and impressive it may be, the family will call off the courtship and the pack will be banned to court any family members at least for two generations._

_Once finally accepted, marriage may follow according to the traditions of both families but otherwise it is under the control of the couple. However, there are instances that the age is a factor in determining a marriage, e.g. the mater is older and the intended mate is below the age of consent of the nation they reside it._

_The bond to a winter wolf is sealed after being knotted. It is also should be noted that white winter wolves are always virgins (it is frowned upon by the family if a white winter wolf is not a virgin when the seal of the bond is performed.) until they have sex with their approved mate. So far there are no reports with in the winter wolves’ family that they’re not virgins anymore during the courtship. (Trust me, the family can detect whether their children are having sex or not.)_

_Be aware that male pregnancy is possible and likely especially if the mater is an alpha or a beta of a powerful family or pack. Pregnancy may also result into a litter. It is usually…_

 

* * *

 

Derek ended his reading when it reached about the pregnancy et al. He is slightly uncomfortable about the passage he had just read. Although; he is thrilled that in the future he might even have a family. Derek put aside the book and rubbed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> Most of this chapter gives out notes about winter wolves from Derek's old family book.  
> If anyone of you are thinking mpreg!Stiles, I'm still debating whether it will happen in this story or that I should write a new story for it. BUT who knows Derek is an alpha, stranger things can happen.  
> Also, I realized Cora isn't even in the story so I think I should include her in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> If I do get more than 10 comments before Friday and or Sunday (there is already 9 comments as of 02-11-14, if you want to have another one on Monday, comment!), I'll post another one on **FEB. 17TH** but if not well, you know the drill, **Update is every Friday**
> 
>  
> 
>  **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS** _It really makes me happy._  
>  Here is one part of Chapter 13:  
>  _Stiles hates it when Derek sound disappointed. If he is with Derek right now, he would be doing the puppy dog eyes that he exquisitely learned from Isaac and Scott._


	13. Solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY**  
>  :)

**Chapter Thirteen**

**SOLSTICE**

 

Stiles got home tired. Hanging out with the pack is really tiring sometimes but not as much tiring as beating the hell out of Isaac, and Scott in almost every game they played. Blame it on their werewolf reflexes they have for nearly beating Stiles in the games. Eventually though, Stiles always comes out as the champion.

 

At the front door of the house, three gifts loom large. Stiles opened the door and dragged the gifts inside.

“ _Good Day Stiles. I’ve heard so much about you. I like to meet you one day and be your mate._ ” —Alex _Alpha_ Kennedy. Cambridge, Massachusetts.” Said the note attached to the gift.

It is the largest gift and the other two didn’t belong to Alpha Kennedy. Stiles hesitated to open it. He knew it might be another dead animal. With a quick ripping of the wrapper he opened it. He took off the lid of the box and took a peek inside. There is another note.

“ _Even if you didn’t pick me as your mate, I still want to give this you and kept it. It would be an insult if you return it back_.”

It’s a new set of clothes for Stiles, from underwear to jackets and everything in between. He sniffed it.  There is no scent of the Alpha, or any other werewolf for that matter, who gave it to him. It is straight from the store and package delicately so their scents were not mingled with it. In the middle of it all is another small card. When Stiles opened it, there is $1,000 cash inside of it.

Stiles considered on giving it to Scott since he needs to get some new clothes and he and Stiles share the same size. He shook his head.

“Technically, Stiles, they’re free gifts to you, so you can keep them.” Stiles said to himself. He mentally noted to send a thank you letter to him and explain that he is not interested.

 

The second gift is smaller but heavier and it seems compact. Stiles tore off the wrapper and it was a book—a grimoire.

“ _I’m sure you need this_.” The note says. “ _It is a copy of one of many other grimoires I’ve collected over the past years. I would like you to have it._ ” The Alpha who gave this to him is from Mystic Falls, Virginia. He likes the gift but he didn’t like the Alpha in question. There is something eerie where the Alpha is situated.

 

The third gift is the smallest and like the first one he received it was a dead animal. It’s another dead rabbit and squirrel magically preserved. He didn’t even bother to read the note from where it was sent. He quickly grabbed it and threw it in his neighbor’s trash bin. Again.

 

* * *

 

Back at his bedroom, with the grimoire and the new clothes, he got to his laptop and turned it on. Like what he has always done, he’s going to check his emails before going to bed.

 _30 unread emails_. There are thirty emails from people he didn’t even know. He checked a few of the emails people have sent to him.

 “ _I heard so many things about you and the things I’ll do with you. I’ll have the pleasure to knot you and carry our pups. I happen to have an 8 in….”_ (— _Alpha_ Martin. Belgium)

“Oh God!” Stiles didn’t even finish the email. It’s a little too disturbing and it has photos attached to it. Stiles shook his head. He doesn’t even want to read the rest of it. So far, there thirteen different countries had emailed him who are from Europe and seven from Asia. Seven emails came from seven different states and there are three from California.

Of course after a few minutes of panicking and debating on his mind, Stiles has skimmed to the other emails. All they want is a piece of Stiles and how they wanted to knot him.

 _Oh God_. It is a little disturbing how they tried to out match each other on how big their dick is and how they rich they are. It’s not just the messages there are photos as well. Photos of their pack, of their property and _God forbid_ , their well toned naked body.

They don’t even know what Stiles wants. He just wants a simple life. But Stiles has to admit, it is a little impressive. It did impress him a little but that’s not what he actually wants.

He decided to put it a folder just to save it. He doesn’t know why he wanted to but he did it anyway.

 

Stiles groaned in annoyance. Why does this have to be his life? He had enough problems as it is. He doesn’t even want more problems especially in dealing this particular situation. He would choose any other kanima problems than this or any typical high school problems like passing a class or having their first sex with someone. But NO, somehow Derek spilled that there is a winter wolf roaming around Beacon Hills, California. Naturally, (now that his dad had explained other winter wolf related topics) almost every wolf—Alpha or not, will try to get his attention.

Stiles sighed. “Gifts—yes! Nude pics—no.”

 

* * *

 

The next day on the 21st, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Danny were all hanging out at the loft. As much as comfortable it is now, Derek, Scott, and Peter still hasn’t mentioned the newly renovated Hale House to them. Derek will tell them after the Alpha Pack leaves town or till they finally killed them.

Derek is at the kitchen and talking to Peter or rather Peter trying to teach Derek to bake. It was only until recently that the whole pack learned Peter can be a 5-star chef if he wanted to. They did not know that Peter and Derek own one of the prime restaurants in Beacon Hills.

Isaac had been teasing Derek as “The Good Alpha” since there is something that changed in Derek. It is as if he is putting a good face to himself. He is financially secure and they don’t know how much money Derek has. After all, Derek is Isaac’s guardian and Derek being _The Good Alpha_ actually asked Peter to help him buy a car for Isaac so he doesn’t have to keep in borrowing Peter or Derek’s car. Isaac still doesn’t know about it.

The other three werewolves didn’t bother listening to the two Hales, whatever they’ll talk about.

 

* * *

 

The door quickly flung open. A girl was standing there and walking in to the room as if she lives in the place. The other three betas quickly growled angrily at her while Danny just looked up at her with a curious look. Peter and Derek walked into the living and seeing the girl in front of them made the two Hales smiled.

“Cora.” Derek said sweetly. He approached her and gave her the tightest hug he could give. Peter gave her a hug as well.

“How are you? I thought you’re coming here on the 24th?” Derek asked his sister.

“I’m good but…” Cora paused. “What is this I’m hearing about you declaring a winter wolf as your mate? Have you actually seen him or her in person? And Derek, your wolf form does not count.”

Ah. This is the sister Derek all know and love. Cora is a mini version of Derek Hale with much sweeter and nice look than Derek. However, Cora can be as tough and strong as Derek.

“Ah.” Derek gets why his sister is here. “So that’s why you’re here. And no I haven’t met the wolf in human form.”

“Good” Cora said firmly. “You need to impress him or her. We have to make you look good and not just the adorable face.”

 

From the background, Erica coughed very loudly. The four of them are waiting for some recognition and answers that there is another Hale living after the fire. As far as they are concerned, Peter and Derek were the last Hales.

“Oh right” Derek said quickly. “This is my pack, well, part of the pack. That’s Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Danny.”

The four waved at her happily and she smiled at them. Cora looked back again at Derek with her serious look.

“And Der…” Cora said. “I found this with your mail.” Cora handed the mail to him. There was this invitation for him and the pack.

“Hale-McCall Pack” It read on the back. Derek turned it over and opened it.

 

_“You are cordially invited to our family’s annual Winter Solstice Feast this evening at seven o’clock.”_

 

Derek read it out loud. He and Peter didn’t know from who it came from but there is an address at the bottom of the invitation. It’s on Hill Valley. At least, Derek thought, it wouldn’t be far away. Instinctively, Derek turned the invitation over to see if there is more to the invite.

_“Derek, I think it’s time to meet you and your pack.—Ladislaus.”_

 

“This must be the winter wolf’s family.” Derek said, staring at the note.

“So… the competition for the winter wolf’s affection begins.” Peter commented after Derek read the note.

“Why is it that important anyway?” Erica asked them. It’s not that she doesn’t like the winter wolf or something. It’s because they’re all fussing about it when there is an Alpha Pack in their territory. To her the Alpha Pack is much more important.

“Because Erica, winter werewolves are magical beings. They’re like… like everything to a pack, like a mother, or a friend, and it’s just… everything.” Derek said in annoyance. He can’t really explain why a wolf really wants a winter wolf to be one’s mate.

“So you mean like Stiles?” Isaac said sarcastically. Derek’s eyebrows rose to high heavens while Peter smirked from the back. Derek didn’t see the smirk on Peter’s face. Derek glared at Isaac.

“I mean why would we have another Stiles around. Stiles is the best for us.” Isaac said.

“The best” Danny cut in.

“And besides, we don’t know that winter wolf you and Scott kept looking.” Isaac explained.

The other three nodded in agreement.

“Because, it’s important to your Alpha, that’s why.” Derek said sternly. “So just stop and do as what I say.”

They knew they just annoyed Derek by not wanting a new member in the pack that they don’t actually know. There was a moment of silence before Derek turned to Cora again.

 

“Why are you here again besides visiting for the holidays?” Derek asked, trying to change the subject. He and Isaac have been at odds with the winter wolf every now and then.

“I decided to leave the pack in New York and be with you and Uncle Peter.” Cora said plainly.

“And they were okay with it?” Peter asked curiously. He knew that werewolf packs don’t take it seriously when its members just decided to leave. He knew there is something in Cora leaving the pack in New York.

“Totally. And this letter is from them.” Cora said. She handed a letter to Derek and he decided to read it later.

 

“So when is this stupid feast anyway?” Erica piped up. She decided to change the topic before she annoyed Derek even more since Isaac is siding up with her against their mutual dislike of the winter wolf.

“Tonight.” Derek said firmly with a little bit of shock.

 

Derek sent a massive group message to the rest of the pack. He called it an _urgent and emergency_ _meeting_. He added in the message that they’re going to attend a formal semi-werewolf party that night and bring anything from dresses to suits to make ups and anything that they need to prepare for that night since they’re going to leave at the loft on the same time.

 

* * *

 

When everyone arrived at the loft, the hoard of dresses from Erica, Allison, and Lydia beaconed them. Derek felt bad for Boyd, Scott and Jackson who were carrying all of their dresses. Danny helped the three boys and carried their suits since they can’t carry anymore.

Derek made quick introductions about her sister and instantly the four girls quickly became the best of friends. After an hour and a half deliberation of choosing what dress color they should where, they choose the boys’ ties with Peter and Isaac deciding whether it would be a bow tie or a neck tie. Since Lydia wanted to show in the party that they’re one pack, she decided only one color. They’re all wearing something purple with different tones and shades.

“Why is Stiles still isn’t here?” Lydia piped up while waiting for Erica to finish taking a shower at Peter’s room.

 

* * *

 

A little bit earlier…

_“Hey Derek, what’s up?” Stiles answered his phone._

_“There is party tonight and the whole pack is invited.” Derek said to him first even before he sends the group message to the rest of them. Clearly, Stiles is special to him in some way that he is the one first to know._

_“Tonight?” Stiles asked._

_“Yeah tonight.” Derek reiterated._

_“I can’t Derek. It’s my grandfather’s birthday tonight.” Stiles lied. This is a good thing about talking in the phone. Werewolves cannot detect the sound of their lying voice._

_“Oh.” Derek sounded disappointed. Stiles hates it when Derek sound disappointed. If he is with Derek right now, he would be doing the puppy dog eyes that he exquisitely learned from Isaac and Scott. Stiles made a mental note to separate the three of them from time to time. Their mannerisms are rubbing off to each other._

_“It is fine, Stiles. I’m sure it’s important.” Derek said with a hint of disappointment. Since, if he plans to have and to add a new member to the pack, Stiles would be the best candidate to judge whether he is worthy or not. Derek never realized early on that he valued Stiles opinion on things supernatural. It’s something that Scott rubbed on Derek._

* * *

 

As the whole pack gets ready, four of them are texting each other silently so the others, particularly their Alpha-in-question, wouldn’t know what they’re talking about. It is a good timing that a sister of his came back to town; at least she grabbed the Alpha’s attention fully.

JACKSON:: _We’re running out of time guys. Any progress with the truth potion? I am not willing to lose the bet against the other team._

DANNY:: _No, Lydia’s translation of the procedure is spot on but we still need time though._

ISAAC:: _I got most of the ingredients back in my old house._

LYDIA:: _How did you even get those ingredients some of it is outside the country._

ISAAC:: _I got my ways, Lydia._

JACKSON:: _So how are we going to start?_

DANNY:: _It has to be made under the full moon to do it and the next full moon is until January. And we missed the December full moon._

ISAAC:: _SORRY! The package took that long to arrive._

LYDIA:: _We just have to make Grumpy don’t like Winter._

JACKSON:: _How do we suppose to do that? Grumpy is straight on getting Winter._

ISAAC:: _And the party is tonight and Geeky isn’t even here._

DANNY:: _Or we can try pushing Grumpy to Geeky till they get their heads out of their ass._

JACKSON:: _Let’s just stall till this night is over. Winter could not be that great._

ISAAC:: _Why are we doing this again?_

LYDIA:: _Because we are frustrated about the sexual tension between the two. And beside both of them need to get laid real bad._

DANNY:: _Like REAL bad._

JACKSON:: _And we are not losing against Team Erica._

 

* * *

 

It’s not only Team Jackson who wants the two stupid people to get over with their sexual attraction to each other, there is also Team Erica. They both love the two. It is just frustrating to see that they don’t see each other that way. And with the issue Derek planning to mate with the Winter Wolf, they were not really welcoming for a new pack member as of the moment considering there is a threat for the whole pack. They’re just being cautious right now.

The whole two team thing started with Jackson and Erica betting on how long Stiles and Derek will fall in love with each other after the whole Derek-declaring-the-winter-wolf-is-his-mate. Truthfully, both Erica and Jackson don’t like the sound of the winter wolf as they much prefer Stiles over it. They have betted on how long Derek will realize that Stiles is for him. Erica said on the next year on January but Jackson said it will be December and he’ll try as hell to get the two together.

They did not know that there is another team in playing this matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter again even though it isn't so much interest about it...  
> Even though, I only got 9 comments last chapter instead of 10 (and no my comments doesn't count), I decided to post another chapter on **Monday (Feb.17)**...   
>  Keep on commenting ( _at least more than 8 this time... hehehe_ ) and I might just post a chapter earlier and earlier...
> 
> It really makes me smile when readers actually like this; even though, I doubt myself... LOL...  
> so **THANKS**


	14. Névé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the chapter that you've been waiting for.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**NÉVÉ**

 

In Hill Valley, Ladislaus is preparing his recently bought stately house on the edges of the city limits. It is near the far western side of the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles and John, naturally, have rooms in their house so as Nick and his family. Most of the Stilinskis are joining in for the feast since they want to find out who are the Alphas whether male or female who are interested to mate with Stiles. It is their Stiles after all.

 

“I don’t like this… nope… totally not liking it at all.” Stiles said to Nick and their other cousin Sven. Sven just arrived earlier in the morning from Sweden. It was him and Nick who picked up their cousin to represent the side of the family from Sweden as his parents couldn’t come to the event.

“Why does it have to be me?” Stiles questions since Nick is also a winter wolf. However, Stiles does know the answer to that. It so happens that the most prized winter wolf is a white winter wolf. Stiles happens to be that white winter wolf in question; and, Nick, little did Stiles know, is not available on the market of wolves. Nick still hasn’t told Stiles about his girlfriend that his grandfather already said yes to.

“You’re nervously afraid on what will happen tonight.” Sven said the obvious, clearly sniffing Stiles’ scent.

“I think good old grandpa invited the pack I happen to I belong too.” Stiles said. “And it’s not like I found my mate right of the bat like some others.”

“HEY! I stumbled on him. If he hadn’t looking the wrong way, I wouldn’t have found him.” Sven scoffed.

“You still haven’t told them what you are, aren’t you?” Sven added after getting the classic eye-roll-reply from his cousin.

“He didn’t.” Nick replied instead of Stiles. “And Stiles, you know it would be rude if grandpa didn’t invite the Alpha of the territory we live in.”

Before Stiles could even reply, another Stilinski came into the room.

“I keep hearing about this Derek guy and you have to tell me about it.” Marija Stilinski said as she came into the room where the boys are.  She’s another cousin of Stiles coming from the European side of the family.

“Well, for starters, he is the Alpha who told about me and spread the rumor of being a mate to a winter wolf.” Stiles assumed.

Marija continued to ask Stiles about who Derek is and Stiles being Stiles continued to babble about Derek to his cousins. Sven and Nick were actively listening to their cousin and occasionally smirking. The two of them knew Stiles was smitten about Derek.

After they exhausted every information about Derek, Marija dragged Stiles and the rest of the guys outside to practice for something they need to do as part of a family tradition that night.

“ _Stupid tradition_.” Stiles muttered under his breath.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, the Hale-McCall Pack drove to the event with Derek being all nervous. Derek will be finding out who is this winter wolf is and the other fact that there might be other Alphas in the event. In his Camaro were is his family, Peter, Cora, and Deaton, who surprisingly came with them, while in Jackson’s Porsche, Lydia, Danny and Isaac; and in Allison’s RAV4, Scott, Erica and Boyd. All of them are looking sharp and fabulous thanks to the combined effort of the four ladies and Peter and Isaac. Who knew that they could put their two Alphas down to fix their hair or it is more like Lydia and Danny threatened them with wolfsbane if they didn’t obey.

_“Do you want to look good?” Lydia questions Derek. She’s holding a vial of wolfsbane oil extract in her hand, threateningly. Derek wondered a bit on how she got the extract and how long she had been carrying it._

_“Yes.” Derek said flatly._

_“And let Danny fix your hair.” Lydia shot at him._

 

* * *

 

On the other hand, Deucalion never received any invitations. Ennis reported that there is some sort of party for the winter wolf that night. To what extent on how Ennis heard or found out the party, Deucalion didn’t know. Deucalion is furious why he isn’t invited at all. In his mind, he should have been invited by those winter wolves. He is after all, the ALPHA of ALPHAS.

Crashing the party is their plan.

Stiles would not be pleased or least bit impressed by the act. But Deucalion being him is fully of himself.

 

* * *

 

“You do know that Jackson is planning something drastic to win the bet right?” Allison asked Erica who sat on the back of the car with Boyd.

“You don’t think I know that.” Erica said.

“Anyone of you knows a plan to stall this till January.” Allison then asked the other three.

“We should get Stiles just till New Year away from the other four.” Boyd suggested.

“And how are we going to do that?” Allison asked.

“Scott would always ask Stiles to go and play video games with him or have a marathon of the Star Wars.” Erica said.

“And what if I have work?” Scott asked.

“Allison could train him extensively at the preserve and tire him out so that if the other four tried to hang out with him, Stiles would be exhausted and he’ll rest instead. Boyd could take him to the movies; you know how both of them like to watch new movies. And you how long I take to shop around the mall.”

“You got this all planned did you?” Scott asked Erica.

“Oh, I do.” Erica said, grinning.

“And while we are doing those things with him, we need to drop hints about Derek liking him.” Boyd added.

“That’s the idea.” Erica said.

 

* * *

 

As they drove into the drive way, they were awestruck about the house. It was stately and big. Clearly, this family with winter wolves is pretty rich. Derek and the other two cars pulled up and valets took their car. The moment Derek stepped out of the car; the other guests were giving him that look. Theirs looks at him is judge-y and would later result into several gossips. Derek psyched himself up with the help of Scott and Jackson. He will get thru this night and find out who the winter wolves are.

“So this is like prom for werewolves.” Isaac said sarcastically taking Danny’s arm protectively. Danny just chuckled.

“There’s Deucalion.” Peter quickly whispered both to Derek and Scott. The moment the two Alphas of Beacon Hills set their gaze on him, they didn’t like him very much. The Alphas were all crowded together; there were one couple and twins.

“So there are five of them.” Scott told the older two.

“It appears so.” Peter.

“Derek, Scott, I should warn you that they get what they want whatever it takes.” Deaton said to Derek and Scott.

“I know.” Derek said. He called the rest of the pack to follow him. They grabbed a few snacks and drinks as servers pass along with them. They’re all cautious who are these people are.

 

It is not only the Co-Alphas of Beacon Hills and the Alpha Pack was there. Derek and Scott sensed that there are at least five other Alphas in the party besides the five Alphas of the Alpha Pack. They were right. Out of many Alphas that Ladislaus Stilinski invited, only seven packs actually came to the party. Beacon Hills is obviously included. There is the Los Angeles Pack, the Albany Pack of New York, the Alsace Pack of France, the Davenport Pack of Iowa and the Sydney Pack from Australia.

 

* * *

 

“We didn’t invite him and his pack of shit, right?” John asked his cousin Mark.

“Him who?” Mark Stilinski asked. He and John is just strolling around the party checking with everyone. John pointed to a group of five werewolves.

“That British looking guy?” Mark asked. John nodded in response.

“No.” Mark finally responded.

“Father wouldn’t be pleased.” John chimed.

“He wouldn’t. I think Dad wouldn’t like him as well.” Mark said. “And besides, you’ve been pushing dad to like this one guy.”

“That was not my idea. It’s an idea of a friend.” John said.

“So basically, you’re trying to set up your own son with this guy.” Mark teased. “And who is this special friend that I heard?”

“That’s none of your business.” John replied.

“I think I got my answer to that.” Mark said with a smirk. John replied to him with a smack on the head and he left.

 

* * *

 

“Is that… Is that Stiles?” Lydia has this laser like eyes and quickly spotted Stiles entering the room.

 

Two double doors with two doormen open that door. Stiles came in striding as if he owns the place _which he partly does_. Stiles is followed by Sven and then Nick came in the opposite direction. They greeted a few family members who came. Chitchats and small talks, Stiles is playing it coolly. Like what he expected they’ve been expecting Stiles to tell them about the Alphas trying to get them. Stiles just ignored it all.

Stiles, Sven, and Nick laughed with each other while waiting for other cousins to come by. The Stilinski cousins like to congregate with each other during big family gatherings. Marija took Stiles by the arm. They were all wearing the same colored bow tie, a Swedish Blue color; while the girls were wearing different shades of blue and silver dresses.

 

The rest of the pack looked to Stiles’ direction when Lydia pointed them out. It is not like the Stiles they’ve known since they were young. Needless to say they were all shock. It’s like someone accidentally fired fireworks in the place or a large bomb exploded. It is sort of a big deal to the rest of the pack.

It didn’t click to them at first and wondered why the hell Stiles would be here in the first place since Derek didn’t even mention where the party they were invited would be. And then it hit them like an arrow to the chest, Stiles is part of this family. Scott took a little longer to realize what is happening.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Erica said a little louder that she expected. There were several people in the vicinity that looked to her. Derek was a little out of himself, like out of space out.

“You got to be kidding me!” Isaac said at the same time. He isn’t sure whether to feel stupid for not knowing after all this time or not noticing it earlier.

No wonder Stiles isn’t that all scarred when the supernatural realm of Beacon Hills was thrown in his face. At first, they all thought that it’s because Stiles’ curiosity fueled with ADHD that he discovered about Scott being a werewolf. In fact, Stiles would have already known about the werewolves and anything supernatural for that matter.

 

Time passed, Stiles got a little separated from his cousins. He decided to get himself a drink since (1) all of his cousins fanned out in the party and (2) he hasn’t found his pack and let alone, he still don’t a single plan on how to tell the rest of his friends.

Derek wanted to find Stiles but there are many too people’s scent mixing in. He is having a hard time in concentrating on Stiles’ scent he fondly knows like the back of his hand. It’s either that or that Derek still doesn’t know what to say first to Stiles when he finally founds him. Derek is being Derek, still scowling and as if angry to the world but he is happy on the inside. Deep inside he is relieved that it is Stiles and secretively he loves the boy. It is his boy, his Stiles.

 

* * *

 

DANNY:: _Abort!_

Danny sent a text to the other four as they idly standby. Seeing Stiles walked like that made them rooted to the ground.

ISAAC:: _Do we even have a Plan B for this?_

JACKSON:: _We’re going to win this thing._

LYDIA:: _Jackson, don’t be so thick. Stiles won’t fall that easily._

JACKSON:: _Trust me Stiles will fall._

LYDIA:: _I’ll keep an eye on Derek. I won’t lose to Allison._

 

* * *

 

“Stanislaus Stilinski, I presume.” A man good enough to be his older brother with more mature looking greeted him. He took a drink and handed it to Stiles. Stiles just looked at him curiously.

“I’m Zach Taylor from Sydney.” Zach said taking Stiles’ free hand and kissed it, the old fashioned way. Stiles has to admit he blushed a little. He is a good looking guy after all.

“Just call me Stiles.” Stiles replied.

“Stiles, a nice name.” Zach said. “Do you mind talking to me a bit more?”

“Yeah. Why not?” _No not really._ Stiles thought. If Zach hadn’t been nice to him he wouldn’t be talking to him. And if his guess is actually right, Derek would be here in the party but so far, he had not seen anyone from the pack.

 

* * *

 

ALLISON:: _Lydia and Danny are definitely scheming something_.

Allison texted her teammates—Erica, Boyd, and Scott. Erica looked at Lydia who just grabbed a drink with Danny.

BOYD:: _Definitely. They’re texting. They knew the three of us could listen in to their conversation._

SCOTT:: _But they’re going to win. :( I don’t want to lose to Danny._

ERICA:: _We just have to postpone the two in proposing with each other._

BOYD:: _But does Derek even know that Stiles is the winter wolf? It could be anyone of his cousins._

ALLISON:: _I think it’s Stiles. Scott?_

SCOTT:: _I know. Come to think of it, I think its Stiles. The winter wolf seems to know Deaton that time we took them to him._

ERICA:: _If that’s the case, we should NOT get them together till New Year >;)_

 

* * *

 

“So,” Zach started. He had managed to corner Stiles in one part of the room. Stiles was a little bit apprehensive on the matter. The two were standing close to each other.

“I heard that you are a pretty awesome pack member.” Zach said.

“Well, that is Stiles for you.” Stiles replied with a smirk. His eyes tried to wander on the crowd hoping to find someone he knows. Zach is a pretty decent guy by the looks of it but he needs to slow down his roll.

“I see.” Zach said. “Are you satisfied with the pack you belong to Stiles? I’m sure they just keeping you for the sake of someone else or the fact that you are pretty smart yourself.”

Stiles glared at him so Zach just continued.

“You see Stiles, I’m the Alpha of Sydney, the whole city for most of the time. I control a large territory in Australia. Other than that, I promise you that you don’t have to study anymore and if you do, I’ll pay for your college and everything in between. You don’t have to worry any financial problems and your dad is included on the matter. If you want to travel to any place around the world, I’ll escort you. I already have a large room for the two of us in our estate in Sydney. I really want you Stiles. If I say so myself, I have a very good more than average size dick.” Zach said with a smirk, after his little monologue.

Stiles gulped with nervousness, his heart rate starting to spike up. Where are any of his cousins or his pack to be with? Zach’s hand wandered down Stiles’ waist.

“I think you can handle a 10 inch.” Zach stated. “I can imagine you now Stiles, pregnant and full with our babies.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine that.” Stiles said, backing off a little. Reading similar emails is disturbing but hearing it personally, is much more disturbing and creepy.

“It’s too _small_ to my liking.” Stiles added. He didn’t actually know why he said that but Zach did step back a little and glared at Stiles as if insulted that grave.

If his uncle didn’t call out the family, he would be stuck with him.

“Think about it Stiles, Australia is waiting for you.” Zach said with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

In Stiles’ mind, all he can think is how horny these werewolves are. _Seriously._ Stiles is one horny teenager especially if given the right mood (like right now) but still have some modesty. It’s not that he is sort of a traditional person but have some manners to say the least. And who does say things like how big one’s dick is on the first meeting.

 

For the most part of the night, Stiles tried to come up a plan on how to approach his pack about this startling information. He continued to ignore the pack or at least stay away from them. He didn’t know what to do and he is panicking a little considering Derek’s feelings about him are showing. He imagined that Scott, Derek and Isaac would make a very sad, disappointed face for keeping it a secret; Boyd, Allison and Danny would just be okay with it and going with the flow; Jackson would definitely punch him in some point in the night; and as for Lydia and Erica, well, Stiles just hope he would survive the whole night with the two girls.

 

* * *

 

Derek heard the conversation between Stiles and _that_ Alpha as Derek like to call him. Due to Stiles’ inherent winter wolves, Derek couldn’t determine Stiles emotions through his scent. Since he felt that Stiles backed off the guy, Derek knew he still has a chance. Stiles still has to meet the other Alphas. Whether or not Stiles is interested in meeting the others, Derek doesn’t know.

Derek’s thoughts wandered from determination to win Stiles’ heart to ripping the other Alphas’ hearts and throwing them at Stiles’ feet, signifying Derek’s the ultimate alpha for him. He just wanted to punch the alphas and make them leave his territory. After all, Hill Valley is still under the jurisdiction of the Beacon Hills Pack. It is just the Hales of the old are more in tuned with the surroundings of Beacon Hills. But every werewolf pack or possibly any supernatural creatures knew that Hill Valley is still under the Beacon Hills Pack.

Scott, even from afar, sensed Derek’s distress as what he liked to call it. One of the perks of being _bonded_ with another alpha to another alpha; after all, Derek and Scott are the Co-Alphas of Beacon Hills. Quickly enough, Scott went to Derek leaving the rest of the pack. Scott snapped Derek out of his little moment of frustration and near killing spree. Derek shook this one off and actually prepared to win Stiles over the rest of these pathetic alphas. It was his words and not Scott’s.

“I got this!” Derek said to Scott.

“Who’s the Alpha?” Scott said with an encouraging smile.

“I am.” Derek replied. Scott smiled at him. Deep inside, Scott knew that he will lose the bet especially now Derek is so sure the he will get his Stiles.

 

This is going to be a very long night for one Derek Hale.

 

* * *

 

“Uh… if anyone could gather please.” Casimir Stilinski called on the stairs. Sheriff John Stilinski is standing beside Casimir. The other Stilinskis followed suit and went to the stairs. Stiles is standing near his father; alongside with the other Stilinskis on the stairs, Ladislaus coming down the stairs.

“Good evening everyone, you know the last time our family had gathered like this was in Sweden when my cousin married into a werewolf pack there and now it’s an honor to have this event again and this time here in California.” Casimir explained.

“It’s tradition in our family to commence the evening with a dance. The dance is an old waltz that our family had been dancing in events like this. So please grab a partner and join us in the ballroom as our children start the evening.” Casimir added.

 

* * *

 

“So, is Stiles like a member of a royal family of magical wolves?” Isaac asked those around near him. There is still the tone of surprise in Isaac.

“I don’t even know.” Scott admitted. “And I thought the two of us are brothers.”

“ _Highly respected_ , that’s the term you’re looking for.” Peter replied. “I didn’t even know it was the Stilinskis who are the winter wolves.”

“We’re supposed to be the best of friends.” Scott groaned. The rest of them ignored their Alpha. Allison rubbed her hand on the back of Scott’s neck to ease him a little.

 

* * *

 

Derek silently questioned himself why it is always Stiles that he is worried about. The mutual attraction grew steadily but along the way, he thought of it as friendship and nothing more. But now it is different. Derek needs to have Stiles. It is his Stiles after all and to him, deeply ingrained in his mind, Stiles is only for him and to him only. No can have Stiles but Derek. Derek just needed the right time to stake his claim and hopefully it is alright with the Sheriff and the rest of the Stilinski family. Derek had read their entry in the family’s book and if he gets it right, he would have Stiles.

Derek is all speechless for most of the part. He isn’t sure whether to get hurt on how secretive Stiles is or impressed that there are more things that Stiles can do than he actually shows to the general public.

Peter, of course, is supportive of Stiles. He likes Stiles like his own son but he never wanted to admit that. If actually given a chance, Peter would mount himself to John Stilinski and adopt Stiles but no, not at this moment at least—probably later though. Peter doesn’t even have the capability to use the word ‘fuck’ to John but rather ‘mount’ him.

Erica and Lydia are, of course, annoyed by Stiles hidden talents. Boyd, Isaac and Jackson are a little lost about the situation. They could swear that this is an alternative universe that Stiles is apparently doing things they never imagined that he can actually do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so sorry about it... Just letting you know, Stiles hasn't seen the pack yet (too many people in party)... The pack however did saw Stiles...  
> I know... I know... They'll see each other soon enough... I kept teasing but yeah...  
> I hope you like the chapter? Well... Did you?... LOLS...
> 
> I think I'll post another chapter **Wednesday Morning (Feb 19.)**...  
>  Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter, I really appreaciated it... I couldn't even believe that there's 200+ kudos to this fanfic and 8000+ hits...
> 
> and by the way...  
> I tried to do a Scerek fic the other night so check it out... **[Being Mated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1196655)** is the title of the fic...


	15. Frore

**Chapter Fifteen**

**FRORE**

 

There are exactly ten pairs of Stilinski children on the dance floor. Stiles is partnered off with Marija. They started the dance while the rest of Stiles’ friends watch him dance. Who knew Stiles’ can dance? After all, Lydia called him awkward in dancing. There is a difference between dancing a waltz and dancing at a party.

The dance of the younger generation of Stilinskis ended and others came to join while some left. Marija left Stiles to join another one who happens to be another werewolf from some other pack. Deucalion, out of nowhere, appeared in front. Stiles rolled his eyes and was about to leave when Deucalion quickly grabbed him.

 Meanwhile, Danny was mysteriously dragged to the floor before Isaac could ask him to do so and so as Lydia. Derek Hale was grabbed by one of the Stilinskis even though he doesn’t like it at all.

 

“So the winter wolf.” Deucalion started.

“Don’t.” Stiles said respectfully. “Seriously.”

He wanted to embarrass Deucalion by leaving him on the floor and asking Derek or Isaac or Danny to dance with him but he saw in the corner of his eye that his grandfather looking at him intently, slightly disapproving. He knew what it meant. Stiles just wanted to flip off Deucalion but this is Stiles, as much as he hates Deucalion, he isn’t that mean enough or rude enough to do so.

“Very well, I hoped you like the gift I sent you.” Deucalion said.

“Are you serious? It’s a dead rabbit. You should know better than that. And for the record, we didn’t even invite you and your pack of crap to OUR party.” Stiles said. “Just be grateful that the family didn’t even have the heart to throw your asses out the door.”

Deucalion knew right then on that he is not welcome. After all, he did crash the party. He also figured it out that there might have been slight differences between courting a werewolf and a winter wolf. Deucalion should have known better. But Deucalion being Deucalion will get what he wants in one way or another, by peaceful means or by force.

 

* * *

 

“So you’re Derek Hale.” Nick said to him while he danced with Derek. Derek just acknowledge him with a nod. “I’m Nicklaus Stilinski.”

Derek didn’t reply. He instead looks towards Stiles dancing with Deucalion.

“You know the other wolf you’ve been sniffing in my cousin’s room.” Nick said.

“Oh.” Derek replied looking at him. Derek noticed that Nick and Stiles share almost the exact same eye color. “I’m sorry about the attack and everything.”

“Completely understood.” Nick said. “So are you going to win Stiles’ heart?”

Derek didn’t respond as he didn’t actually know how to respond to that question.

“Stop starring at him, it’s rude.” Nick said. “So… how long would it take you to get your head out of your ass that Stiles is clearly smitten by you?”

“What?” Derek asked obliviously.

“Oh I don’t know, going to Stiles’ room because you care or that giving your leather jacket to Stiles because you think he’s cold and then you realized that it’s too big for him then you give your hoodie.” Nick teased. “Clearly Derek, didn’t you think that those gestures are important to Stiles. He may have been freaking out on the phone on how caring you are and that it freaks him out that you are actually nice despite the facial features.”

“Stiles likes me being nice to him.” Derek muttered.

“YES dumbass.” Nick said. “Seriously, I don’t know who is less intelligent when it comes to love, you or Scott.”

 “Derek Hale, Stanislaus Genim Stilinski loves and adores you.” Nick declared to him.

“Wait!” Derek said with shock. “Stanislaus is his real name.”

Nick nodded. “He doesn’t like it. He thinks it’s too ethnic for him.”

“Who else knows it, besides your family?” Derek asked.

“Scott knows it.” Nick replied. “You can use it to your advantage.”

“So like I asked before, how are you going to get Stiles? And please be it soon. Stiles is currently humping his pillow to your name. And please stop wearing your leather jacket, Stiles might explode with horniness if he sees you with it. He has a thing with you and your leather jackets.” Nick advised.

Derek just nodded along the way. He noticed that maybe the Stilinskis has a babbling gene. Nick continues on and on with talking.

 

* * *

 

“You know, you’re quite a dancer.” Deucalion complemented Stiles, trying to change the subject. That British accent should be banned; it makes everything hard to decline to.

“I happen to be a Stilinski.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“I know.” Deucalion said with a smirk on his face.

 

After a few minutes of hell, Stiles got released from the so called Alpha of Alphas. Deucalion kept pressing his hips on Stiles as if showing how hard Deucalion while they were dancing. _Gross_. Stiles thought. Sure in one angle Deucalion is good looking but it’s only one angle. What about the other angles?

The changing of the partners occurred and Stiles landed with a thud to another Alpha competing for his heart even though it has already won by someone.

 

* * *

 

 “What are you doing with that devil?” Lydia said when she landed on Danny. Ethan left him with Deucalion. The Alphas went somewhere.

“Ethan? What do I suppose to say? No?” Danny said to her as the two danced. Lydia rolled her eyes at him. “And what are you doing with his twin?”

“Don’t get me started with that.” Lydia said. She was half-blaming Jackson for leaving her for a few moments. “It’s Jackson’s fault.”

“Should we continue that plan?” Danny asked Lydia. She pointed her eyes to Stiles dancing with someone they recognized.

“I think we just need to let the night play.” Lydia said. “I think it’s on our side.” She smirked.

 

* * *

 

For a moment, Stiles’ looked at Derek’s eyes and being thankful for taking him out of Deucalion’s hands. It is like the world just stopped for a few moments or some crap similar like that. Derek’s lips almost touched Stiles’ forehead since Stiles was slightly bowing. Derek being a gentleman took the lead in dancing with Stiles.

“Hmm. He dances.” Stiles said sarcastically when the beat of the music started again. “And I don’t even have to ask.”

Stiles remembered when Danny went another epic break up mode and everyone went to cheer him up at a club. Derek showed up watching the pups and well, Stiles tried to get him on the dance floor but Derek didn’t dance or rather Derek doesn’t dance at all. He just grunted at Stiles annoyingly and rolled his eyes off. On that same memory, Stiles couldn’t help but to get a little jealous of the guys and the girls flirting with his Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes at him. “Well, the pack dragged me in here and you don’t want Lydia bitching around.”

This is why Stiles loves Lydia very much. Stiles actually couldn’t believe that Derek danced at all. Their faces were almost touching each other.

“So are you satisfied with my and Scott’s pack?” Derek said, in a plain tone. Stiles half expected this. Derek pressed his cheek against Stiles and he was almost speaking to his ear.

“I think you know the answer to that.” Stiles said. He saw his grandfather talking to his father. He suspected that they, the two older Stilinskis, were talking about Derek.

“That’s a no then?” Derek said. “I figured that Alpha from Sydney offered you a promising future.” He huffed.

Stiles may not see Derek’s face but there is a frown in there somewhere. Stiles figured that Derek may have some self-confidence issues that need some reworking. The two of them tried not to look at each other.

 

“Are you telling me that you are jealous Mr. Hale?” Stiles teased. Derek grunted. _Jealous_. Derek Hale is definitely jealous. Stiles went to look straight into Derek’s eyes. How could one not fell in love with those eyes?

“If you must know, I have already someone in mind and my grandfather and dad has to approve him.” Stiles said.

Stiles thought it all over the previous night—the pros and cons of each pack. The offers of the other packs are overwhelming. Anyone would choose the best offer in a heartbeat but Stiles is different. Stiles did not consider what is best for him financially or materially.

Derek’s pack hasn’t offered anything, financially or materially. They just happen to get invited by the patriarch of the family. However, what Derek’s pack did offer to Stiles, that Derek didn’t even consider that it mattered to Stiles greatly, is location, happiness, and contentment. The things matters to Stiles immensely. The other packs often forget to put their heart in the offer.

 

“Hmm.” Derek replied. “Well into a more mannered subject Mr. Stilinski like how you are wearing a henley under that shirt that isn’t yours.” Derek changed the subject. Derek is smirking mischievously. He knew this will break down Stiles so he can catch him if he fell.

Stiles eyes widen with slightly twitching of annoyance. He knew he had washed it well enough that the only scent on it is the detergent and adding some magical cleaning to remove the scent of anyone down to the most miniscule scent. How did Derek found? Stiles might have underestimated the power of an Alpha.

Stiles may or may not have stolen Derek old shirts to jerk off at times during the night. This is the only time Derek had actually acknowledged on the matter or that Derek just noticed this now using his Alpha eyes on Stiles. _Derek just noticed it_ , that’s what Stiles like to think. He may have not admitted to anyone but he sometimes steals Derek’s old shirts, especially the sweaty ones after their full moon runs. How could he not? Unlike, Lydia and Allison who usually stays at their home; Stiles goes with the werewolves during their full moon run and some of them rips their shirts or like Derek, he just threw it on the ground. At first, Stiles just grabbed it since it is still wearable but then it started that Derek purposely disregarding his clothes and not wanting it back so Stiles takes them. He may also have sneaked in the loft to either return or get some new ones. He is a magical being of his own accord and managed to hide his scent when he goes to the loft.

Stiles isn’t the only guilty party to blame to this little stealing of clothes. Derek may have went to Stiles’ locker room during the night or that during the day on his room to sniff Stiles’ scent; especially, the boxers. There is a reason Stiles liked to call Derek a “Creeper Wolf”. There might be a time that John might have noticed Derek’s presence in Stiles’ room.

 

“I happen to found it in my bag. I guess it’s either I accidentally put it there or _someone_ have put it there.” Stiles defended his answer. He played it cool as if it was nothing. _Thank God for Winter Powers_. Stiles have prevented Derek catching his heart beat rise.

“I wonder who.” Derek said amusingly.

“You do know there is a drawer full of it in my house if you want to have a new one. A one that smells completely of me or do you want me to pee on everything you wear.” Derek said to Stiles. He grips Stiles’ waist tighter and closer to him.

“Dude. Gross!” Stiles said. Scenting by rubbing oneself to a pack member is a thing but peeing on someone or someone’s possession, Stiles doesn’t want that. He is however open to things a little kinky for his taste. Blame it on the internet.

“I’ll just pee on you then? Is that what you prefer?” Derek asked with a little laugh. Stiles face was priceless but then he glared at Derek.

“You want that, don’t you big guy?” Stiles snapped back.

“I kinda do.” Derek said as if it was the most casual thing to say to anyone in a place that other wolves are in hearing range. Derek saw from the corner of his eye that Boyd made a gagging face.

“WHAT!” Stiles was taken aback. That was not what he expected from Derek.

“I said, I like to pee on you.” Derek repeated. “You know to smell like me.”  Derek laughed a little.

“I’m going to pee on everything you love, Derek Hale.” Stiles said with a threatening glare.

“You are NOT going to pee on Peter, Cora and Isaac!” Derek shouted at Stiles but not loud enough to cause a scene.

 

* * *

 

Out of nowhere and randomly, Stiles pulled out from Derek and dragged out of the ballroom. They caught a few curious glances along the way. Like Derek silently hoped, Stiles fell right into his arms. _Figuratively,_ of course. It was so quick that Derek didn’t even care where Stiles was dragging him.

In Stiles’ mind, it is now or never. He acted on impulse to dragged Derek to the _interrogation room_ that he, his dad and his grandfather discussed; also known as his grandfather’s study. Now that he can actually get Derek or never that he had to settle with the other Alphas or remain a virgin teenager with creepy Alphas following him behind.

Stiles has only meet two Alphas and Derek doesn’t count. Stiles is, for once, choosing this out of his heart. It is his Derek; that Derek with a sexy ass and abs and that Derek with the face and body that would make one pregnant with just one look. Stiles doesn’t really care if he had to spend the rest of his natural life with a brooding surly wolf with an apartment loft that looks like an evil den. As long as it is Derek, Stiles will be happy even though he knew it is not always sunshine and rainbows in living with Derek ( _that is living with Danny, the sunshine and rainbows part_ ).

 

“SCOTT!” Stiles shouted from the bottom of the stairs. And quick enough Scott came bouncing in towards him. He thought something bad just happened.

 

* * *

 

Stiles hesitated for a moment to tell something to Derek and Scott when they stop in front two large beautifully carved doors. Stiles gave a deep sigh while holding the knob. He is all jittery and excited and nervous all at the same time.

“Stiles? You okay? You’re not mad about the peeing thing.” Derek asked since he can’t smell what Stiles’ emotions right now. To him, he just smells good, like really good. Stiles is just so good right now, Derek thought.

“What ‘peeing thing’?” Scott asked but never got a response.

Stiles turned towards them with a little pale color on his face. Derek raised his eyebrows. In his mind, he definitely knows that this is a serious and nervous Stiles.

“Okay” Stiles said looking directly at Derek seriously. “You two alphas need to get inside.”

“You,” Stiles pointed at Derek a little accusingly, “Don’t. Fuck. This. Up. Or I’ll kick your ass.”

Derek nodded.

“Ready?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded again.

Stiles opened the double doors.

 

* * *

 

“Derek Hale, I presume.” Ladislaus Stilinski said as Derek and Scott entered the room. It was not only him in the room. There were at least four other Stilinskis in the room. The other one is Sheriff John Stilinski. Peter Hale is already in the room and talking with the Sheriff fondly. Of course, it’s Peter who always knew something about something or someone.

“Yes, sir.” Derek said respectfully. “And this is my Co-Alpha, Scott McCall.”

“I know.” Ladislaus smiled at him. “I hope your mom is doing well.”

Scott nodded in response as the other Stilinski gestured them to sit down on the two available chairs. There is this awkward tension between the two.

“My son here said that Stiles has been talking highly of you.” Ladislaus started.

“That’s Stiles, always nice to everyone.” Derek said. There was a pause in Derek’s voice and then he stood up awkwardly before Ladislaus could even speak.

“I would like to get your permission to date and marry Stiles in the future.” Derek said. Nervousness is around him. Scott wide-eyed at him, he didn’t actually sure that Derek is serious about this; now that they know it is Stiles.

“But of course Derek, you have my permission. This is absolutely great.” Ladislaus said and extended his hand. “Just let us know when you plan to have a wedding and all.”

Derek shook his hand. To be honest, Derek had expected a lot more than one simple answer and a shake in the hand. Ladislaus is not really a stickler for traditions as Derek initially thought but still he decided to give Stiles three gifts of courtship just in case. Or is it that Ladislaus was just pushed by someone to choose Derek instead of someone else? Either way, Derek is extremely happy that he got Stiles in his pants ( _that is for later though_ ). _Okay_. Derek still doesn’t understand what actually happened.

 

“Be warned Derek, I don’t like the Alpha pack as much as you and your uncle do.” Ladislaus warned him. “I’ve heard that there are trails of bodies just to get his perfect pack and it was confirmed by your uncle. Be sure that you and your pack will be attacked by Deucalion when he finds this out. And if it comes to a fight, I don’t mind you killing him. And besides he gave Stiles a dead rabbit. And there might be some coercion from my son to choose you though.”

“Actually, I like it if you kill him.” John said standing up. He knew that the meeting is clearly over. “He sent Stiles a dead rabbit as a gift after all.”

Derek knew what John meant.

And who knew Papa Stilinski likes Derek Hale as well. Derek and Scott could have sworn that they’re in an alternate universe that everything favors their pack. This is a good thing, Derek thought.

They talked about a few more things before they left the study.

 

* * *

 

Soon enough, they saw the Alpha of the French Pack flirting with Stiles... in French. Stiles Stilinski is speaking French. There should be a handbook about Stiles— _The Hidden Secrets of Stiles Stilinski_ _by Derek Hale._

_How many secrets that Stiles have?_ Derek asked himself. But every time Stiles revealed a hidden gem from himself, another reality sets on Derek. No wonder Stiles nearly understood about the Argent’s bestiary when Allison gave it to him even though it is basically half-French translations and half-Latin. He didn’t even need any of their help translating it. For the most part, the rest of the pack thought Stiles typed the entry and have a translator generator in his computer. How wrong they were.

 

The Alpha of the French Pack learned the presence of the approved mate. Derek’s stride towards Stiles is overwhelmingly too confident. There was a distinctive smell coming from Derek that is like pride and love and something that borders arousal and lust.

“Well excuse me, Mr. Stilinski,” The French said. “I think someone had already won your family’s approval but friendship is always admired.”

“Alpha Hale.” The French said. “Congratulations. May the moon bless you always.”

He congratulated Derek for winning the family’s approval.  From a distance, Deucalion heard it and anger followed him. Soon enough, they all saw Deucalion and his pack stormed off the party.

 

Derek soon grabbed Stiles by the waist and went close to him. Derek smelled Stiles’ scent. It was arousal or rather Stiles is giving Derek a scent of arousal. Stiles is definitely horny right now. Derek started to nip Stiles’ ear and neck despite the attendance around them. He just doesn’t care at all, for the moment.

Soon enough, the entire pack take turns in hugging Stiles. And in the case of Lydia and Erica, there is a continued scolding and angry comments about not telling to the two of them about everything.

 

It was quick as that. Stiles would expect a little more competition or at least Derek being traumatized by his family but it wasn’t. There is something wrong about it and it was not Derek at all. It is just Stiles’ feelings—like it is too good to happen.

 

* * *

 

“I need to go and take a leak.” Stiles said to Derek. Both of them were surrounded by the pack.

“I’ll be right here.” Derek said. He kissed Stiles’ forehead. Stiles left Derek and the rest of the pack. Stiles doesn’t really need to pee per say.

 

“Stiles!” Ladislaus shouted from the end of one hallway in the house. Stiles quickly rush over to his grandfather with a twitching eye of annoyingness.

“Did that really happen? Is Derek okay?” Stiles started. “Because, I honestly expected that you tried to traumatize the hell out of him.”

Stiles berated his grandfather. To be honest, Stiles knew that this is good to be true. The skeptic in him isn’t sure if his grandfather _really_ likes Derek at all.

“Stiles”, Ladislaus started, “I’m old but not bitter or strict. Besides, your dad seems fond of Derek so why not.”

“That’s it?” Stiles questioned. “Just… just because… _dad_ is… is… is _fond_ of Derek?”

“Don’t you want to it?” Ladislaus asked.

“OF COURSE I LIKE IT!” Stiles shouted at his grandfather. “It’s just weird. I thought he’ll come out in sweats or something.”

“Just accept it Stiles.” Ladislaus said with a smile.

“Hmmm…” Stiles replied. “Dad has something to do with it, didn’t he? Dad threatened you to accept Derek or at least coerce you to approve, didn’t he?”

“No Stiles.” Ladislaus said. “You do realize that we do research those wolves who tried to court you.”

“What!” Stiles asked with flailing hands everywhere.

“Oh yes.” Ladislaus said. He ushered Stiles to follow him back on the study.

Ladislaus threw a folder containing Derek’s file on it. From his birth record to school records to financial records, everything is there.

“You actually did this?” Stiles asked. He flipped over the papers, a few of them containing personal pictures.

“Better be safe than sorry.” Ladislaus said. “Let’s not forget what happened to one of our ancestors.”

“Yeah… yeah… I know the story. But seriously”, Stiles said.

“Yes seriously.” Ladislaus said. “If you don’t want Derek, we could arrange the second best for you. That French guy is suitably viable for you but he’s French though.”

“WHAT!” Stiles shouted again. “No, I am going to take Derek straight to my room.”

“Your room here?” Ladislaus asked, “Because the rooms here are still not magically soundproofed.

“No!” Stiles said. “Back in Beacon Hills, my room there.”

“Ah, that would be best.” Ladislaus said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it again...  
> I really like knowing what you think though (not really)... lols...
> 
> If you notice the scene, it's inspired from The Vampire Diaries S03E14... I happen to like that episode (not all episodes though)...


	16. Hiemal

**Chapter Sixteen**

**HIEMAL**

 

“You know I don’t forget things easily right?” Stiles said after he and Derek got some alone time in the party.

Derek didn’t realize that he will be battered with other Stilinski relatives asking what he does for a living and what can he do to Stiles, etc. Some were hinting to give Stiles children, _not just a child but children as in plural_ ; this is very loudly coming from John itself who wants a few grandchildren to spoil. Derek can’t help but blush in every way it is mentioned. Stiles, of course, is a little outraged by it but it’s his dad, what can he do? He loves that old man. And he himself would like to see a little Derek and a mini Stiles running around. But the most outrageous thing, Stiles have seen throughout the night was not Sven kissing a guy from the French pack under the tree but rather his dad and Peter getting along—too much along for that matter. Peter caught a glimpse of Stiles looking at him and his dad and quickly distanced himself from John. Stiles knew what it meant and he and his dad will have some serious talk about his tonight’s closeness with Peter.

“I know, why?” Derek asked.

“Why did you kiss me that night on Lydia’s Halloween Party?” Stiles straightforwardly asked.

“I… uh…” Derek tried to muster an answer but quickly found the grass interesting.

“Derek?” Stiles asked.

“I… I… uh… I thought Isaac was hitting on you when he gave that kiss on you. And I might have been blinded and threatened Isaac a bit.” Derek explained. 

 _Okay._ Derek is completely giving that sad puppy dog eyes and pouting. Derek Hale is pouting. Stiles reiterated a mental note to separate Isaac, Scott and Derek altogether. _Seriously!_ Who invented those puppy dog eyes? It should be banned at all costs.

“Alright.” Stiles said. “Next time don’t.” Stiles couldn’t stay mad any longer at Derek if those sad puppy dog eyes looking directly onto his soul.

Derek smiled a little. This is why he loves Stiles. He’s always forgiving or is it because it was Derek.

 

“Come on, I can hear moaning behind those trees.” Derek said and ushered Stiles inside of the house. Derek is planning on something that night other than taking Stiles inside of the house. He doesn’t need to hear moaning and groping from the trees and increasing his own level of horniness.

Derek has to admit his self-control was overwhelming. He still hasn’t told Stiles but Stiles is completely emitting now a scent that shouts “ _have sex with me right now_ ”. Derek is not that aware that Stiles is actually doing it. He is teasing Derek and testing his level of self-control.

It’s too powerful that made some of their pack members affected by it due to their pack bond connection. Thankfully, Scott and Jackson still have complete control because if not, Lydia and Allison would be wrecked by the night. The others were trying hard not to do so.

 

* * *

 

“Isaac, I think we should stop.” Danny said panting. Isaac’s wolf is taking over and lovingly kissing all over Danny.

“NO!” Isaac said possessively. “They should know to whom you belong to.”

It may not have been a very good idea in talking to other guys, especially other werewolf guys. But who hasn’t found Danny irresistible? It’s Danny; he is full of sunshine and rainbows.

Danny moaned. Isaac is tightly pressed on him, cupping his ass. Danny can seriously feel how hard Isaac is. He is surprised by himself that he hasn’t seen Isaac’s dick yet and they’ve been together for weeks since November. And this is Danny; he always gets what he wants since no one likes a sad Danny. A sad Danny just breaks everyone’s heart.

Isaac is kissing Danny and he was dominating, started to take off Danny’s pants.

“Isaac” Danny moaned. “No.”

Isaac ignored and continued. Danny couldn’t stop. All he blames is Isaac’s wolf being so attracted to him and can’t let go. The next thing he realized was Isaac pushing inside of him.

“FUCK!” Danny shouted but it was muffled by Isaac’s hand.

“It’s nearly there.” Isaac said. Danny couldn’t believe how long it was. He saw Isaac’s dick before during their showers at the locker room but he couldn’t believe it would be that long when it’s hard. 

 _Isaac is amazing_. Danny thought. He could get used to this.

 

* * *

 

“What’s bothering you babe?” Allison asked. Scott looked a little agitated but still in complete control with his emotions and instincts. He was trying to ignore Danny’s moans and Isaac’s grunts.

“It’s nothing.” Scott said. He paused a little before he continued. “Did you tell your parents that you’ll be staying at my house tonight?”

There is the tone of nervousness in Scott’s voice and Allison knew what it meant. He knew how horny werewolves are, especially teen werewolves. Allison leaned in to Scott and gave him a kiss.

“They know and I can’t wait.” Allison said smiling at Scott. He shuddered at the thought of what he’ll do to Allison tonight. He may be all sweet and innocent on the outside but on the bed, he is a monster.

 

* * *

 

“Wait here.” Derek said. Stiles nodded. He left Stiles on the front door of the estate. Thankfully, Nick was there to accompany him. He just waved good bye to a very nice girl but he admitted there is not romantic connection.

“So, I am guessing you and Derek are getting along.” Nick teased.

“Yup.” Stiles said with a pop on the “p”.

“Oh thank God!” Nick said.

“What do you mean?” Stiles said. There is something hidden on the way Nick has said it.

“It’s just finally you choose him or rather they approved or rather your dad and his friend pushed grandpa to like Derek. I mean the next time we sleepover I will have you stay in the couch because dude, you are moaning his name on you sleep and it’s a little loud. And what I mean ‘loud’ is that I woke up and your dad hearing you.” Nick said. All the color from Stiles’ face vanished.

“You didn’t even tell me?” Stiles said outraged. From outrage, Stiles got embarrassed by it.

“Dude, I keep waking you up to stop. I mean it’s a little disturbing and there is a little bit of humping on your poor traumatized pillow.” Nick said.

“I don’t remember it at all.” Stiles said.

“Because the moment I wake you up and explain, you went back to sleep ignoring me.” Nick said.

“OH MY GOD!” Stiles quickly realized. “No wonder dad kept pushing if I have a thing for Derek. He could probably hear me on my sleep.”

“Stiles, your pillow is aware. The house is aware and the whole neighborhood is aware.” Nick said.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, Derek returned before Nick could continue. Stiles dragged Derek inside. Derek was carrying gifts for Stiles. _Gifts_.

“We should open this in private.” Derek said. Stiles nodded and know where to go. He decided to go to his grandfather’s study since it was the nearest one rather than his own room he shared with Nick.

 

Stiles is excited. He knew what Derek’s gifts meant. He is excited what it is but he never really cared if Derek gives him a material gift or not as long as he give him the _D_ , he’s fine. Stiles choose the study because it is magically protected from any intruders. Anyone with supernatural hearing wouldn’t hear anything that is going on inside of the room so it is the most private place in the whole house.

Stiles opened the door. And he was blinded by the sight. It was not only him but also Derek as blinded by it. His eyes were burning.

“DAD!” Stiles said. Derek inhaled the scent. He is so sure who John is hiding from Stiles view. From the back, Stiles deduced that his father’s shirt is definitely open. John froze a little, he moved a little because of Peter who has to make everything a little irritating for everyone.

“Dad… PETER!” Stiles shouted, flailing his hand everywhere.

“Dad and Peter?” Stiles asked looking at the older Stilinski and the older Hale.

“Dad and Peter.” He looked at Derek. Derek doesn’t know what to tell his mate.

 

“Stiles, I can explain.” John said defensively.

“How long has this is been going?” Stiles asked trying to calm himself down. Derek placed his hand on Stiles shoulder for support.

“A few months ago?” John said to his son. He is embarrassed that he kept this a secret from his son.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!” Stiles said outraged. “Does grandpa know?” Stiles asked. John nodded. Derek kept close to Stiles so he can smell him and he started rubbing Stiles’ back.

“Stiles, I really do love your mother…” John started to explain.

 

“Just stop okay. No need to explain. I kinda am expecting you to find someone after all this time.” Stiles said more calmly now. If it hadn’t for Derek’s constant rubbing he would have attacked Peter right now. Or that Stiles couldn’t handle it right now and chose to pass over the situation and wait till it calms everyone around.

“But seriously Peter?” Stiles said, flailing his hands.

“I’m right here.” Peter said.

“Yes Peter… so… it’s okay with you?” John asked nervously. Stiles quickly changed his mind. _Yes_. He is okay with it. After all, he thought that his dad deserved to be loved as well even if it’s a guy and like Peter. And Peter as well deserved someone to love who just happens to be a John Stilinski. After all, his own family got burned down by those crazy Argents.

The only response that John got from his son was a hug.

“I love you.” Stiles muttered. There was a little Stilinski moment in there somewhere. It was a tight hug and John kept calming Stiles since he started to have cold hands. Stiles’ head is pressed in his father’s chest protectively.

“But wouldn’t be this weird?” Stiles started. “I mean you and Derek’s uncle and me and Derek, there’s got to be wrong with that.”

“No.” Peter said. “Your dad will like to pound Derek and me to you.”

“Okay” Stiles said backing a little away from Peter. “First of all, eww. Second, that is a little too disturbing. And third, hell no!”

 

Peter was about to shake Stiles’ hand. Stiles reached for the hand, a little awkwardly. Instead, Stiles got a hug from Peter. John joined in and he pulled Derek to a Stilinski-Hale hug-a-thon. When Peter pulled out of Stiles, He kissed Stiles’ forehead as if he was his own son that he never had.

After Stiles pulled out of Peter, he saw Derek smiling and almost forgot why they were there in the first place.

“No wonder dad has nice clothes lately.” Stiles said going back to Derek. “You’ve been buying him clothes.” Stiles accused Peter.

“HEY! I do have nice clothes.” John said.

“No, you don’t.” Peter and Stiles said together. There was a moment of laughter between the four of them and when it died down, Peter spoke up.

“I think these two need some alone time.”

“Alright.” John said smiling.

“No, whatever Derek is decided to give me, you two should know as well.” Stiles said. He looked at Peter. “Unless, you want to lose some daddy points on me mister and you’ll never see my dad ever again.”

There is a blue glow in Stiles’ hands. Peter knew he was a little serious and half-threatening.

“I guess I should stay then.” Peter said and Derek laughed. Derek Hale actually laughed. He never fails to amaze Stiles with his little emotions.

 

The first gift Derek pulled out was a small box. When Stiles opened it, it was a silver necklace. It is similar to Derek’s triskele tattoo on his back. Derek quickly took it and placed on Stiles. There is a genuine smile on Stiles. Happiness was radiating from all over the room.

The second gift felt a little heavy from the paper bag. Derek handed it to Stiles and Stiles opened it with eagerness.

It’s a leather jacket. One is exactly like the one Derek has. Stiles knew this because he had seen Derek’s hidden leather collection from his closet. Not that Stiles told Derek that he knew.

Stiles had expected this coming from Derek after all. He makes having leather jacket a religion among the pack. It all started with Scott when he was bitten and Derek took care of him (alongside with Stiles’ help). And it flowed down when the others became a part of the pack. Stiles thought that Derek has a fetish with leather which Derek still hasn’t admitted to anyone is that he has one.

 

The third gift was a little unexpected. There is a note first before the rest of the gift.

“ _When I heard that you are receiving emails from different packs and reading it, I decided to do the same but in a different way. (P.S. Don’t blame Danny that he hacked your email and only the two of us decided to check it was.)_ ”

Stiles took it out. It is a photo album. He opened it first and he was shocked. There are several professional naked photographs of Derek Hale and some even fueled Stiles imagination. Stiles changed scent quickly from happiness to pure arousal and lust again. Who wouldn’t get aroused if their boyfriend gave them sexy photos of himself? There is one with Derek on a fireman’s outfit, and a military outfit and Stiles most favorite of all, an all leather Derek.

Stiles was about to ask Derek on how the hell he got this done but Derek beat him.

“Danny knows a guy.” Derek simply replied.

John actually saw the pictures since Stiles left it opened on the table. “I’m guessing you send me those photos were the same photographer who took this.” John inquired.

“Oh my God! You two were planning on this aren’t you?” Stiles quickly asked.

“No.” Derek answered simply but his eyebrows rose at Derek.

“No Stiles.” Peter said calmly. “I may have heard Derek talking about it with Danny and I happen to corner Danny to give me the information.”

“Ah great. The Hales, porn stars in the making.” Stiles said.

“We are that good looking.” Derek said smirking at Stiles. Derek didn’t expect the response coming from Stiles. Stiles smacked his head.

“And where is the fourth gift?” Stiles pestered.

It was another photo album. Stiles opened it. It was several photographs of the new Hale House. It is completely finished and there are pictures of their room.

“It’s our house. The pack house.” Derek said. It is where Stiles breakdown a little and hugged Derek tightly. Derek inhaled Stiles’ scent. Stiles opened up a little allowing Derek to know what his scent is.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my GOD!” Stiles said in shock. He and Derek as well as the rest of the pack have just finished eating and celebrating. It is already late in the evening. It is only the Alpha from France who is nice enough to acknowledge Derek’s winning Stiles’ heart. The Alpha Pack stormed off angrily causing a little scene with the Stilinskis just laughed about and the other packs are giving Derek and Scott disgusting looks. Derek and Scott just ignored them and continued to have fun with Stiles.

“What is it?” Lydia asked Stiles.

“Dad and Peter.” Stiles said.

“Love, we’ve been over this.” Derek said. Ever since being approve Derek couldn’t help not to call Stiles, ‘ _love_ ’ in every moment he can.

“No, it’s not that.” Stiles said. “They knew all along. They’ve been trying to push us together.”

Derek’s eyes widened. Come to think of it, it was all true but Isaac, Lydia, and Jackson groaned with annoyance and rolled their eyes at the two.

“What?” Derek shot a glare at Jackson and Lydia.

“If not for the two of them, Lydia and I have a plan to keep you in a locked room. And Isaac and Danny here have been researching about a truth telling potion to get you two to tell each other’s feelings.” Jackson explained.

Derek growled angrily. How could his betas would turn against him? But Stiles found it very amusing and of course Derek didn’t.

“Let’s not forget that Erica and the three of them are planning to get you two together as well on January so they can win the bet.” Lydia said.

“What bet?” Stiles asked.

“The bet is between you and Derek getting together.” Danny explained. Derek and Stiles look mortified and Danny just continued. “We try to get you two since the start of December and they want you to get on January. But obviously WE WON.”

“So you need to pay up.” Isaac smirked. Grudgingly, the other four paid the others since they lost the bet.

“Lighten up Der.” Stiles said when Derek continued to glare at his pack. “They’re just being adorable pups.”

Derek quickly went to a grumpy wolf after that. “You are all grounded including you Scott.” Derek sternly said. They knew what he meant. It meant the next training session, Peter, Scott, and Derek would make it harder for the three of them.

“I’m an Alpha.” Scott answered Derek.

“I’m older.” Derek snapped back.

“MOM!” While a chorus from the pups shouted from them.

“You’re not grounded unless Derek doesn’t want to have a night with me.” Stiles gave a threatening glare at Derek and turned it a smirk for his four pups. Ladislaus and John gave Stiles permission to mate with Derek as soon as possible and if it weren’t for the party, Stiles and Derek would be on the bed right now.

“Fine.” Derek said, sounding defeated. Stiles gave him a kiss on the cheek after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is nothing much going on for this chapter but I'm posting it anyway...  
> I'm not sure whether or not you like Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski but I like it... hehehe...  
>  _Comment if you want me to post on Monday, Feb. 24._
> 
> **Thank You For Reading**


	17. Frost

**Chapter Seventeen**

**FROST**

By the end of the night, Derek ended up staying the night at the Stilinski house in a trade off with John that if he wants Stiles’ bed, John wants Peter’s bed. Stiles protested at first but then retracted his decision after Derek made his spine tingle with excitement on the things he wanted to do with him. Peter has something to do it as well on telling how Hale werewolves do to their mates on their bed.

However, Stiles isn’t sure whether or not, he will forgo to have sex with Derek since after all he might get pregnant. Stiles have forgotten everything his dad said a couple of days ago. Somehow, Derek knew what Stiles was thinking.

“No, you can’t pregnant now Stiles.” Derek explained.

“Okay?” Stiles said unsurely. The first thing he thought that he would just have to sleep with Derek beside him and no sex.

“I’ll explain.” Derek said.

“Okay, I’ll just get some water from downstairs.” Stiles said with a smile. He decided the one way or another Derek will fuck him tonight. It is the least he can do to him after all that wanting and dreaming of him. Stiles doesn’t really need a glass or bottle of water. He just need to psyche himself up for later.

 

Derek, on the other hand, quickly got up. He was sitting on the bed with his suit still on. He quickly took it all off. He quickly got his leather jacket that was hanging on the chair and put it on. Derek knew Stiles liked that leather jacket on him and it was evident when Stiles saw several pictures of Derek with leather. He then went to the bed with only the bed sheets covering his lower half.

 

“So, what is… that… that you… want… to… explain?” Stiles said. Stiles got shocked by electricity on how inviting Derek on his bed. It is like some porn video waiting to be watched. Derek patted on the spot near him. Stiles obliged.

“So I asked your grandfather if I can get you pregnant right away just to confirm it all and because I’m an alpha.” Derek said calmly. He waited for Stiles to say something but gestured him to continue.

“He said no. It is true that you can be pregnant during the winter season but it is only if you are already mated to someone for over a year. So yes Stiles, we can have sex. And I being an alpha make the risk higher of getting you pregnant anytime during the year.” Derek explained.

Stiles sighed. _Thank the Gods_. Without warning Stiles got up and took of his clothes. He was a little too excited to get this over with Derek. He threw his boxers to Derek’s face and he caught it.

 

Derek sniffed Stiles’ heavy sweet scent. He let out a growl that Stiles heard. When he took his face out of the boxers, he saw Stiles standing there in front of him naked and very inviting. Derek let his eyes glow with a very lustful red color and Stiles matched it with the winter wolf’s blue eyes.

Derek threw the sheets away and made a bee line to Stiles. Stiles teased him by avoiding him. Derek managed to corner Stiles in one part of the room. He pinned him to the wall with his arms. Derek shifted to his beta form without the claws and fangs which Stiles found it a little weird. Stiles looked amused on Derek’s look. He still couldn’t figure why Derek’s eyebrows disappears when he shifts to his beta form. Stiles smiled and licked Derek’s cheek teasingly. On why Stiles did it, he just liked to lick Derek as much as he can.

“You don’t know how much I waited for this.” Derek said in a hush tone that only Stiles can hear. There is a menacing looking coming from Derek like he is going to rip Stiles apart. Derek leaned forward to kiss Stiles. Stiles teasingly evaded Derek’s kisses. It made Derek’s wolf even more wanting to claim his mate.

Derek is a rough guy. Stiles didn’t know that. Derek roughly kissed Stiles on the mouth. He made Stiles gasped for air every time kissed him. Derek basically forced himself on Stiles’ mouth and Stiles just allowed him to do so. He wanted to be loved by the man he loves. Derek let Stiles suck his tongue. These are the things he could get used to. Derek ruffled Stiles’ hair. He pulled Stiles’ head to the side and bit him on the shoulder.

“Come on Sourwolf, not too much.” Stiles said with a little chuckle. Derek licked the bite mark on Stiles shoulder. Derek moves Stiles near the bed.

Derek pulled out from kissing Stiles and gripped his biceps. He looked at the sight of the naked boy he first dreamed to be with. And Stiles junk is nearly as big as Derek’s but Derek is still bigger. Stiles looked at him with a smile and amused look. Derek let another approving growl. _He is mine._

 

Derek grabbed Stiles and carried him off to the bed. He pulled Stiles next to him on the bed never taking off his leather jacket. Derek smiled at him and gave him another kiss. Derek placed his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck. He slowly guided Stiles down to suck Derek’s monster dick. Stiles opened his mouth and he let Derek’s dick enter his mouth.

“That’s it Stiles.” Derek encouraged Stiles. He moaned with delight.

 Stiles couldn’t take it but he did anyway and he started to salivate from both ends of his body. Derek sniffed the air when he noticed. He followed the scent trail and it’s coming off from Stiles’ ass. While Stiles kept on sucking Derek’s dick, Derek’s free hand roamed down to Stiles ass. There is a clear liquid coming out from him. It so happens when Stiles is too aroused he started to self-lubricate. Derek swiped a finger from Stiles’ hole and licked it. It tastes amazing. It made Derek’s dick even harder.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Stiles said.

“Is that so?” Derek questioned him. Derek is a little bit serious about this. He stood up in front of Stiles. He grabbed Stiles’ head and shoved his mouth to his hard dick. Stiles gagged on how big Derek is. After all of it, he started sucking Derek like an expert. Stiles made slurping sounds while Derek uses both of his hand to push and pull Stiles. Stiles’ saliva coated Derek’s dick and was dripping to his chest.

“Good boy.” Derek said. He pulled Stiles out and kissed him roughly. Stiles is a loss for words. Who knew Derek could be this dominating? And apparently, it turned Stiles on very much.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist and he made him bend down to the bed. Derek licked Stiles’ ass making him moan and groan with pleasure. He pulled out his tongue and licked Stiles’ sweet ass.

Derek then pushed his index finger in Stiles ass, earning another moan.

“Wait, Derek.” Stiles said but Derek didn’t even hear that. He shoved his big fat dick into Stiles ass. Stiles gripped the sheets and bit down on the pillow. Stiles dick, equally hard, was bobbing up and down while Derek gave his thrusts to him. It amazed Stiles how his ass is ready for Derek’s dick. It just slipped right in and Stiles’ ass clenched to it as if life depends on it.

“Fucking tight.” Derek commented. “You’re made for me, love.”

Plopping and slapping sounds are loud alongside with Derek’s grunts and Stiles’ moans.

Derek lifted Stiles again and placed him on the bed. In a missionary position, Derek gripped Stiles’ waist as Stiles touched Derek’s amazing chest. Stiles’ moaning is getting a little bit louder so Derek’s solution to that problem is giving him a big sloppy kiss on the mouth. But even that made Stiles to want even more.

Derek’s thrusts were more animalistic. It was fast, rough, and hard—the way Stiles liked it to be.

“Der, go easy on your mate.” Stiles pleaded even though he is enjoying it all.

“Shut up, love.” Derek said with a mean glare. A glare that shouts, _I’m going to fuck you into oblivion_.

Derek pulled up Stiles’ arms over his head. He was breathing hard. Stiles knew Derek is thinking something. And he did it.

Derek pulled out from Stiles ass. For a moment, Stiles felt empty. But then Derek got up to Stiles’ head. He made Stiles kiss and lick his balls.

“That’s it, love. You get the idea.” Derek said. He placed his dick on Stiles’ mouth. Derek mouth fucked Stiles while Derek sucked on Stiles’ dick.

He pulled out of Stiles and Stiles was gasping for breath. Derek smiled again at Stiles

“You’re not so talkative now, are you?” Derek said. Stiles didn’t answer but rather just smiled.

Derek flipped Stiles to his stomach. Derek easily slipped in Stiles. Derek started to kiss Stiles from the bottom up. Derek nips on Stiles’ skin.

“Hey Der, it still hurts you know.” Stiles said. Derek just ignored him and gave another big bite on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles finally felt the fangs pierced on his pale skin.

“HEY! Don’t go all werewolf-y on me.” Stiles protested. Derek’s saliva is just dripping over the bite mark.

“That’s the idea.” Derek smirked and Stiles heard a growl. Derek started to slam into Stiles harder and harder. Derek with his fangs took a bite at Stiles. His fangs pierced Stiles’ skin completely claiming Stiles. There is something weird about it thought. Stiles felt that Derek is drinking his blood. Stiles is in between pain and pleasure since Derek hits Stiles’ prostate every time. Stiles just melted away on how hard Derek was to him but in a way he loved every minute of it.

“Are you sucking my blood?” Stiles questioned.

Derek upon realizing stopped and looked at Stiles.

“Sorry” Derek apologized. “It’s the bloodlust.”

“Don’t make a habit of it.” Stiles said. “Your mate is human, fragile and can die.”

“I’m not vampire, Stiles.” Derek said sarcastically. “We’re not cold-hearted.”

“No, you’re not.” Stiles said. “You’re warm and cuddly and now I would like you to continue fucking me.”

Stiles didn’t receive anymore reply since Derek started to fucking him roughly again. Stiles felt the loving, passionate, not-grumpy Derek pushed inside of him. Derek’s arms are protectively hugging Stiles. Stiles likes it when Derek’s arms are around him. It makes him feel protected and loved.

 

“Fuck, Derek, I think I’m gonna...” Stiles said.

“Just cum Stiles, cum for your daddy.” Derek said. Hearing that made Stiles cum ever so hard, it was the most extreme orgasm Stiles ever experienced. His cum showered to the bed. Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss. This is the first time Stiles kissing Derek in his wolf form.

Derek pulled Stiles’ waist to get even closer. Stiles wasted away. He tried to get up but Derek continued to plunge into him. It was then Stiles felt something. He tried to shift to look at Derek and ask him.

“Derek, is that…” Stiles said.

“Take it love, it’s my knot.” Derek interjected. He dropped his weight to Stiles, making them flat on the bed. Derek’s knot is bigger and fatter. Stiles could have sworn that he couldn’t take it but his ass is accommodating to Derek’s monstrous size of a dick. Stiles started to breathe heavily. He squirmed and wiggled as Derek’s knot started to enlarge itself.

“Relax love, breathe.” Derek said. He hugged Stiles tightly and possessively. Derek releases a hose full of cum into Stiles. Stiles felt like a bucket full of Derek’s cum is pumped into his ass. Considering Derek is an Alpha and there is the primal urge to produce offspring, it’s understandable.

A few drops of cum is leaking out of Stiles. Derek kissed Stiles on the cheek as Stiles’ breathing is starting to even out.

 

“Hey love, you okay?” Still with me?” Derek asked Stiles. He couldn’t believed that Stiles took all of Derek plus his knot. Derek is already big enough as it is but considering he is knotting, it usually will make his dick double or triple in size. It was an amazing feeling for the both of them. He got to admit that he was a bit of rough on Stiles.

Stiles is in a euphoric daze. He couldn’t believe that Derek is finally his. He couldn’t even believe Derek fits him. He is so sure that his inside are wrecked.

“Hi” Stiles said, mumbling. Derek just smiled at his mate.

“Hey love” Derek said. “Still good?” Derek asked.

“Yeah. Tired, but I’m good.” Stiles replied. Derek sneaked a kiss to Stiles’ cheek.

“Go to sleep love. My knot, it’s going to take a while. I don’t know how long.” Derek said.

“Are you still cumming?” Stiles asked. Derek is a little embarrassed by it though.

“Yeah but it will start to slow down.” Derek explained. Stiles just nodded. “And I promise to keep my dick in you till softens down.” Stiles just chuckled.

 

Derek helped positioned Stiles into a more comfortable sleeping position. Once settled comfortably, Stiles is dead asleep and snoring right next to Derek. He ruffled Stiles’ hair and sniffed it.

_Mate_. It says.

Derek grabbed the disregarded sheets and draped it over the two of them. He went on and held Stiles by the waist. Derek absentmindedly rubbed Stiles’ stomach thinking that one day; it will be filled with either a mini Derek, a little Stiles or a little bit of both. Derek fell asleep next to his mate forgetting the he has the leather jacket on. It was one of the most comforting and peaceful sleep he had ever had in a while.

 

* * *

 

“Babe, slow down.” Allison said. She is panting hard. She silently curses Derek and Scott’s horniness of the night for affecting her mate and the rest of the pack. There are love bites all around Allison’s body.

“Sorry, Alli.” Scott said panting as well. He’s on top of Allison with his dick inside of her. “I can’t help it. You are just amazing.”

“Or the fact that Derek or Stiles or the both of them are emitting pheromones to werewolves way over the supernatural normal level.” Allison mused.

Scott kissed Allison from the bottom up. Allison liked it as well. She moaned hard and earning growls from Scott. Scott thrusted hard on Allison and she took it very well.

 

“Fuck Scott!” Allison shouted. Her sounds were muffled by Scott’s lips. Allison melted into Scott and Scott melted to her. Scott’s knot is swelled and she is taking it well.

“You did take Deaton’s potion right?” Scott whispered to her ear. Even though he has a knot inside of her, Scott kept a grinding motion to Allison. She kept on moaning with pleasure.

“Yeah.” Allison moaned. “Danny, Lydia, Erica, and I took it before going to party.”

“Good.” Scott grinned and nipped her ear. “We’re going to have a crazy night.”

“Uhuh.” Allison moaned. “Just don’t forget we… we need to drop off… my… my parents to the airport tomorrow afternoon.”

“I got it babe.” Scott said.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re a werewolf?” Danny said, panting hard. He and Isaac were at the loft since it is the only place that the two of them can be alone with minimal to no disturbance.

“What?” Isaac said smirking. “Still can’t believe I got a great stamina than your previous boyfriends.”

“Fuck!” Danny said. Isaac kept pounding him hard and his ass is just getting tighter and accepting on Isaac’s dick.

“Yeah, you’re amazing.” Danny moaned. Isaac leaned in and kissed the back of Danny’s neck. Isaac then pulled Danny’s hair back to get him to kiss. Danny just kept moaning while Isaac continued.

“God. You’re tight.” Isaac commented. He draped his arms on Danny, one over Danny’s shoulder and across his chest and the other on his waist. Isaac moved his hand and started to jerk off Danny in rhythm with Isaac’s thrusts.

“Will Derek and Peter be mad since the loft is starting to smell like us?” Danny asked in the middle of everything.

“Danny boy, you’re thinking that while we’re having fun.” Isaac said right into Danny’s ear.

“I’m just wondering.” Danny replied back.

“Don’t wonder about that.” Isaac said. He changed his tone into a more seductive sexy one after. “Think about how you’re going to squirm on my knot. It will be the biggest thing in your ass. You’ll have a hard time walking and smelled like me.”

“You’ll be full of my cum Danny boy.” Isaac continued. “Don’t you want that? Me inside of you, make you full with my cum and possibly full of our babies.”

“No babies, drank potion.” Danny replied.

He continued to moan in response to Isaac’s continuing thrusts into him. With that, Isaac claimed Danny with a large bite on his shoulder. Danny tried to roar and growl like a werewolf and when Isaac pulled out he just kissed the bite mark on Danny’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“I am amazed how you are in control Jackson.” Lydia said. She and Jackson are resting for another round. That is to say, till Jackson’s knot stop.

“It’s all for you babe.” Jackson whispered into her ear. Lydia is on top of him. Jackson strokes Lydia’s beautiful hair.

“I know.” Lydia hummed approvingly.

“Do you think the whole pack is fucking each other?” Jackson asked.

“You’ll be too dumb not to think that.” Lydia said.

“I wonder how tired would Allison, Erica, Danny and Stiles are going to be tomorrow.” Jackson mused.

“At least Allison could still walk even if Scott’s a monster and Erica is just wild, I hope she doesn’t tire Boyd out.” Lydia commented. “Is that a thing for you werewolves? You all have giant dicks, you know.”

“Being a werewolf come with perks love.” Jackson said.

“I know.” Lydia leaned up to look at his face. “I remember your dick is big but not how big it is right now.”

Jackson kissed her lovingly.

“For tonight, let’s just hope Stiles and Danny can walk the next morning.” Jackson said. “They’re going to be wrecked by Derek and Isaac, especially Stiles by Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is taking a toll on me now :( I'd rather have midterm exams than midterm presentations...  
> Anyways... Here's another chapter...
> 
> Do you like it?  
> I'm not sure if the sex scene is okay enough...  
> But yeah...
> 
> Thanks for reading...


	18. Boreal

**Chapter Eighteen**

**BOREAL**

 

Stiles guessed that it was back to normal. The whole pack knows about him now and it was good all around. The sunshine that is gazing upon Stiles mole-laden face is happy. Stiles ended up sleeping on top of Derek, chests pressing on each other. Their dicks are completely silent, trying to recover from last night. The last time he remembered was sleeping on Derek’s side. Stiles’ head is tucked under Derek’s strong chin. He then realized that Derek is still wearing his leather jacket that now completely smells like Stiles, sweat, sex and cum. Stiles’ hands is buried under the leather jacket and Derek’s strong arms held him protectively. This is a morning he could get used to. Derek is still sleeping and snoring happily.

Quietly, Stiles’ door opened. John is standing there with a smirk on his face. Stiles knew that Derek heard John came in and he still pretended to be asleep.

“Have a fun night son?” John asked his son. Stiles turned to look as his dad.

Stiles smiled. “Amazing… You?”

“The same thing.” John replied with a smile. Stiles had never seen his dad so much happy since Claudia was still alive. “You two should get up now. Peter bought breakfast as a thank you gift for you.”

“Curly fries?” Stiles quickly asked

“Yes, there are curly fries included.” John said. Stiles nodded that made stir a little bit not letting him go from his grasp. John left and closed the door.

 

* * *

 

“You know,” Derek started when John left the room, “at first I thought I would have two different mates, you and the winter wolf. But then Peter smacked me hard that I can’t have both. I didn’t know it was you all along. Did you know that it drove me crazy that I can’t have the both of you? At first I thought there was something wrong with you since you acted a little bit weirder and crazier than normal. I may have drove Scott and Isaac to the point of insanity about my insistence that something is wrong with you.” Derek said, taking a deep breath. He inhaled Stiles’ intoxicating scent.

“And then,” Derek continued, “At the party, I realized it was you all along. And you can do things that drove my wolf crazy. I could have claimed you a long time ago but I didn’t. And Peter seemed to know what’s going on my mind and threw me an old family book. You see, I was planning to run in the forest to find you and claim you. But, there is an entry on the book about winter wolves. I thought I could just get away in claiming you but I found out that your grandfather needed approval before I could claim you so I went to the party with the pack.”

Stiles gave Derek a sloppy kiss after Derek’s monologue of explaining things. Derek rubbed Stiles back, relaxing the young one into him.

“You may not have a large estate or that rich but you know, you know how to take care of me and you do have a big dick if I say so myself.” Stiles said, putting his head back on Derek’s chest again.

Derek interrupted him. “A perfect fat 12 inches, it runs in the family.”

“Hmm.” Stiles said amusingly.

“You’re not bad yourself down there either. I can take it.” Derek said. Stiles blushed a little. He never really bragged about how big is his dick is.

“It runs in the family.” Stiles replied. “You can but I always like for you to top me.” Derek moved up a little and kissed his forehead.

“I think I like that too.” Derek said. “Tonight is just the beginning.”

 

“And I should tell you this now, Peter, Cora, and I don’t exactly brag about how financially stable we are. Peter had been running a few family businesses and I do as well. We pool our money together. So you don’t have a problem with me, love. And the house, Peter and I didn’t like a very big house. Just enough size to house the whole pack is all we wanted. And the land the house sits is on the edge of the preserve that’s why you ended up in our property the first time we met. There is no fence to separate the two.”

“Hmm.” Stiles replied again. He honestly didn’t really care on how rich Derek is. Stiles thought that Derek was only saying this for his own benefit since most of the emails he got from other packs have been bragging on how rich they are.

“I just want to tell you something.” Stiles said.

“And what is that?” Derek asked.

“You should ban all leather jackets or anything leather from our house.” Stiles said. Derek is actually amused. Stiles said ‘ _our house_ ’ instead of his house. 

“Why would I ban it? You actually got aroused the first day we met because of me wearing a leather jacket not to mention last night.” Derek said in a mock voice.

“How did you…” Stiles said.

“You’re not the only one who can remember things.” Derek mused. Stiles didn’t reply. “And you weren’t protesting last night when I kept it on.”

“It does make me like you more.” Stiles said.

“Then I should wear it more often then.” Derek said.

“I wouldn’t be against that.” Stiles said with a smile. “I would definitely want more.”

“And by the way, I rubbed myself on that leather jacket I gave you so you know it’s me.” Derek said.

“You didn’t pee on it, did you?” Stiles asked.

“I think I didn’t.” Derek said.

“That isn’t helping.” Stiles replied getting up with flailing hands at Derek.

“But this will.” Derek leaned up and kissed Stiles.

“You’re such a sap.” Stiles said. “Come on, the curly fries are waiting.”

“Okay.” Derek said, getting up. He quickly noticed that Stiles didn’t get up and tried to out run him to the bathroom.

“Are you not going to the bathroom?” Derek asked.

“You might be forgetting that you rammed into me last night so it’s still a little sore down there.” Stiles explained.

“Oh right.” Derek nodded. He got to Stiles and carried him to the bathroom.

Stiles ended up peeing sitting down but it is all worth it. It is very worth of being plowed by one Derek-12 inch-knotting-Alpha-Hale. Derek and Stiles got into the shower together for a quick one. Stiles felt a little silly since Derek is doing everything. He felt like this five year old being bathed. But Stiles could totally get used to this pampering by the big bad wolf, _at least in bed_.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the loft, Danny is being served by a hot and tasty breakfast by one werewolf named Isaac who is naked. There was a little argument between the two when Danny woke up being plowed by Isaac again while he is sleeping. Danny, however, succumbed on those puppy dog eyes. He never felt tired ever in his life. His legs felt like jelly but there is a werewolf going to take care of him so he didn’t mind at all.

Jackson and Lydia sleep throughout the night. Even though Lydia protested, Jackson kept his dick inside of Lydia’s ass during the night and continued with the cuddling and snuggling. Jackson’s arms protectively held Lydia’s body.

Allison ended up on top of Scott that morning. Her head just a little over the side of Scott’s head. In the middle of the night when Scott heavily dosed off and the knot receding, Allison got up and went into the side table to grab a bottle of water. A little sneaky, he started to hand job Scott. Scott is a little short of failure in the werewolf senses class. He is painfully asleep while his dick got hard again. When it was hard enough like a rock, Allison slipped into him. She snuggled into Scott and fell asleep.

Both early risers, Boyd is humping Erica on the shower. _Again._ Erica ravishes on his boyfriend mate.

 

* * *

 

Stiles should have known it all along. There is something weird under his bed but he never bother to look at it. Stiles saw Derek pulling out a box under Stiles’ bed after they got out of the bathroom.

“Derek, what is that?” Stiles asked.

Derek looked a little ashamed on the box. “Uhmm.”

Stiles looked confused and weirded out by Derek.

“I… I may have been planning to mate with you if it didn’t work out with the winter wolf. I knew if we went together, my clothes, well… it would be ripped apart or at least in this case, inappropriate in wearing again.” Derek looked down on his feet.

“So instead, having extra clothes in the Camaro and that you could ask me to get it, you hid a box with your clothes and an extra pair of shoes on under my bed.” Stiles said, amused.

“Yeah.” Derek said who looked like a kicked puppy.

“That is the most creepiest, the most weirdest and the most adorable thing anyone can do.” Stiles said. He gave Derek a kiss on the lips.

“You’re crazy.” Derek said.

“I love crazy.” Stiles replied with another kiss.

While Derek got dressed on the other side of the room, Stiles opened up the drawer to get dressed. Derek stopped him in putting his shirt on. Instead, Derek grabbed a pair of his own shirt and gave it to Stiles. Stiles knew Derek wanted him to wear it so he complied. It’s a little bit loose on him and he still wore it. Derek smiled at Stiles.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Dad and other Dad!” Stiles said amusingly. The two older men looked at Stiles curiously. Derek is trailing behind Stiles like a lost puppy. Stiles tried to walk as normal as possible though. His supernatural ability to heal is taking too long.

“Other dad?” John asked Stiles. Derek opened the fridge and grabbed some orange juice. Stiles got the rest of the containers and decided to use it instead of getting plates out.

“Yes Dad, Peter is other dad.” Stiles said. “I think I should get the hang out of it since you two are fucking each other now for how long the gods know.” Peter smirked.

“You hate me don’t you?” John said.

“On the contrary father dear, I love you more than ever.” Stiles said amusingly. Derek only continued to eat the food in front of him. He got to admit after fucking the hell out of Stiles, he is a little hungry. Derek needs more energy if he is going to continue to fuck Stiles. It’s like an addiction now.

“That’s it, you hate me.” John firmly said. Stiles just rolled his eyes at his own father

“So… how should I call you?” Stiles said, looking at Peter. “Pops? Daddy? Father?”

“Stiles, Peter is just fine.” Peter replied.

“Eh, don’t like it.” Stiles said. “I think ‘Pops’ is a good call for you.”

“Just Peter.” Peter repeated.

“Why Pops?” Stiles said amused.

“I’m not going to win on this, do I?” Peter looked at John.

“No.” John said. Peter sighed heavily.

“Fine. Pops it is.” Peter said.

Stiles always gets what he wants in one way or another. Later on Derek and Stiles left the house to check the new Hale House. Derek nudged Stiles to wear his new Derek-smelling leather jacket. Stiles was hesitant at first. He actually didn’t question Derek on how he rubbed himself on the jacket. For Stiles could know is that Derek peed on the jacket or he cummed on the jacket. Nevertheless, Stiles still wore the jacket.

Before they left, Stiles called out to Peter.

“And Pops?” Peter looked at him. He and John are sitting on the couch a little more comfortably than they should be. “You owe me a ton of curly fries and steaks since you two keep all of this a secret from me and for practically planning of the two of us getting together.”

With that being said, Stiles and Derek left.

 

“So…” Peter said after he knew their two boys turned to a busier main road. “Should we get to round four?”

John replied with a smirk. Peter kissed him straight on the lips.

 

* * *

 

The house is huge. Stiles is speechless and amazed by it. Derek let him wander inside the house while following Stiles along the way. Derek’s wolf just wanted to roar with delight. His mate, their mate is happy about the house and actually steaming of a sense of pride. Derek is now content. His mate is happy and that is the only thing he could think of.

Derek should stop it really. Every time he makes Stiles happy, he starts being horny. A happy mate is a good alpha and therefore a good Alpha means a horny Alpha who wants to mate his mate.

 

“Is this our room?” Stiles asked. Stiles did it again. He mentioned ‘our’ again. Derek couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah” is Derek’s only word that he could muster. Stiles is unbelievably happy right now and Derek just wanted to jump him on their bed.

“It’s big.” Stiles said wandering around the room.

“It’s not the only thing that’s big.” Derek smirked.

“Shut up.” Stiles said.

There’s a small corner where Stiles could work his school stuff if he chose to live now with Derek. The bathroom is just amazing. It is big enough for Stiles and Derek to take a bath or shower together. There is a path from the bathroom that leads to the walk in closet. Half of it is already filled with Derek’s clothes and true enough, the end of the row has all Derek’s leather things. Stiles couldn’t believe that Derek own a few pairs of leather pants. It’s official. Derek has a leather fetish that Stiles completely doesn’t know about.

Stiles ended up back again to the main bedroom. And Derek was there sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You like it?” Derek asked.

“It’s amazing.” Stiles said, plopping right next to Derek. Derek put his arm around Stiles and nuzzled his neck.

“We should have Christmas here.” Stiles said. “It could be your and Peter’s gift to the rest of the pack.

“That’s what we were doing actually.” Derek said.

“Alright.” Stiles said standing up. Derek reached for Derek’s hand. “Then we should decorate the house accordingly.”

 

* * *

 

The craziness ensues. Derek was amazed on how Stiles used his magic. Stiles made Derek just to sit there in one corner and watch him decorate the house with Christmas decorations using Stiles’ winter magic. Who knew Derek doesn’t want fake and plastic Christmas decorations.

Stiles created a winter wonderland with Christmas decorations around the house. All of it is natural. Derek is amazed how the garlands are all real and fresh. The only _fake_ decorations are the ornaments and Christmas lights. The lights were all white and the ornaments ranged from different shades of blue to silver, white and gold. Derek was about to question Stiles how he could do that if his power is only winter or elemental magic but he decided against it. After all, Derek knew Stiles’ favorite time of the year is Christmas. Derek let Stiles continue do his thing and he went to the kitchen to get Stiles some water.

It started to materialize in front of him. The kitchen is being decorated at will.

 “Stiles?” Derek said, handing him a glass of water. He froze at the entrance to the living room. It smelled like home. It was almost the same smell of their family during Christmas.

“Yup.” Stiles said. “It’s good, isn’t it?” Stiles said proudly with a smug look on his face.

Derek didn’t reply. He walked around the living room. Stiles is already done with decorating the living room or at least that was Derek’s thought. Some of the decorations itself were real flowers like those white poinsettias near the window and the fire place. It was then Derek noticed it. The flowers on top of the mantelpiece, they’re all white flowers of different kinds with matching green foliage and flowers and fruits. Derek paused and looked intently at small cluster of flower that is fragrant. It reminded him of some he love.

“That flower is called Jasmine.” Stiles explained as Derek pondered on the little flower. “It was… It’s my mom’s favorite flower.”

Derek looked at him with a smile. “My mom too.”

Stiles smiled at him and kissed Derek.

“Did you decorate the whole house?” Derek then asked since he noticed the kitchen is decorated completely now.

“Is it too much?” Stiles quickly said. “It’s too much, isn’t it? Dad says I always do too much with the Christmas decorations.”

“No.” Derek said closing in. “It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much but yeah...  
> hope you like it...  
> and please continue your comments....  
> thank you...


	19. Christmas

**Chapter Nineteen**

**CHRISTMAS**

 

Derek and Stiles returned to their bedroom to rest after Stiles’ instant holiday decorating of the house. Derek fell to the bed while he let Stiles explore a bit more of the room. Derek can smell happiness and contentment from Stiles and he is a little bit excited about things.

“I’m not surprised about you having a ton of leather jackets.” Stiles started walking out of the closet. “But this is a surprise.”

Stiles is holding out a pair of leather pants. Derek’s face flushed a little bit with embarrassment.

“Is that the big bad Alpha being embarrassed?” Stiles questioned. Derek didn’t answer so Stiles returned back to the closest.

 

Little did Derek know, Stiles wanted more; like right now. Stiles doesn’t understand exactly why, other than him being a horny teenager. Maybe it is because of the pull on him of the Alpha pheromones that Derek is spreading out of the room.

Stiles stripped naked, using his magic in casting a protective spell inside the closet so Derek could only hear his heart beat and not the stripping of clothes.

 

* * *

 

Derek’s eyebrows rose when Stiles came out of the room.

“What’s up Daddy?” Stiles called out.

“Why are you wearing that?” Derek quickly asked sitting up.

“This?” Stiles pointed out. “This one is softer than you leather jacket. And you have a lot of them.”

Derek’s jacket is a little bigger on Stiles as always. He knows Derek doesn’t share much info about himself besides Scott since the two of them are getting along together more than usual. Stiles got a little curious about Derek’s stuff, especially this bomber jacket he is wearing, other than it is soft and comfy. For one, it is all in the same brand, _Alpha Industries_ and second, Derek’s leather jacket collection, as Stiles likes to call it now, are from different name brand clothing lines.

Derek mischievously smiled. “Come here, baby.”

Stiles approached Derek as Derek quickly took off his clothes. Stiles sat on Derek’s lap and he gave him the same jacket with a different color. Derek quickly took it as well. Stiles gazed on how it looked on Derek. When Derek wear’s his leather jacket, he looks like a rich son-of-a-bitch son of a mafia leader but when Derek wears this bomber jacket, he looks like a European gangster with a skinhead style, _at least on the jacket_.

Derek gazed back on Stiles, his love, his mate, his little baby. Derek is completely turned on by Stiles but Stiles wearing Derek’s _special clothes_ turns him even more.

“Now” Derek started. “You’ve been a bad boy.”

“What?” Stiles asked, playing along. “I’m not a bad boy.”

“Yes you are.” Derek said firmly. “You took daddy’s jackets without permission.”

“Sorry daddy.” Stiles quickly said, bowing his head down. Derek quickly lifted Stiles’ head and kissed him passionately. Stiles and Derek fought for dominance in their mouths.

Derek pulled Stiles as he fell on his back on the bed. He rolled over along with Stiles.

“Baby needs punishment.” Derek said nuzzling on Stiles’ neck.

Derek continued to give Stiles kisses on the neck. Stiles’s arms hover on Derek’s back, giving him a hug as he continued to moan. Derek lightly lifted the jacket Stiles was wearing to expose his shoulder. Without further notice, Derek bit Stiles and sucked the blood, licking it clean. Stiles bit his lip when Derek bit him and clutched him tightly.

With bloody lips, Derek kissed Stiles. Both of their dicks started to harden and Derek’s becoming a very hard weapon of mass destruction.

“Derek” Stiles moaned as Derek continued to ravish on Stiles.

“What do you want baby?” Derek asks Stiles on the ears. Stiles just moaned in response to Derek’s question. There is something on Derek’s voice that is so sexy that Stiles can come just by hearing Derek.

“You.” Stiles responds.

“I know that baby.” Derek says. He rolled over Stiles and started humping Stiles. Stiles continues to moan. Every time Derek hears Stiles moan, he just gets harder and harder.

Derek got up and spread Stiles’ ass cheeks. The thing with Stiles is that he and Derek will save a lot of money from lube. Stiles’ own ass is producing his own slick lube. Derek positioned himself and slowly pushed inside. Unlike the first time when Stiles’ ass welcomed him willingly, this time it is different. Stiles’ ass is shut tight. Derek slowly eases his way into Stiles. Stiles grunts and moans both pleasure and pain.

“Derek…” Stiles moaned. “It hurts… stop.”

Derek did what his mate said. After a while, Derek continued to push in. Once completely in, Derek didn’t move but rather lay on top of Stiles.

“Still there baby boy.” Derek mused. Stiles nods in response. Derek nuzzles on Stiles exposed next. Stiles can feel Derek’s dick pulsing in his ass. He closed his eyes trying to relax himself on Derek. Stiles’ heart beat started to pump up faster and Derek fells it. Derek’s mate is nervous but not scarred.

“Relax, baby boy.” Derek says to Stiles.

“Do you want me to move?” Derek asks. “Make you feel good like a good boy? Gonna fill you up with cum. Your belly will be full of our babies.” Derek says to him. It turned Stiles on. His dick is even harder now.

Derek reached for Stiles’ hand and locked himself into place. Slowly and surely, Derek started to move in and out of Stiles. Derek has to admit, it still hurts Stiles but he doesn’t really care if he hurt Stiles during sex. Stiles might even like it a little.

As Derek plowed him, Stiles started to chant Derek’s name and moan. Derek just continued to fuck Stiles. Stiles squirms and wiggles out of the way. He is struggling. Stiles tried to say something to Derek so he could stop but he couldn’t. Stiles tried to force himself out of Derek but Derek’s wolf starting to rise. Derek likes the squirming Stiles. Derek doesn’t want to admit it but there are times that he wanted to rape Stiles. The way Stiles is struggling right now counts as if Stiles is being rape. Derek snickered as Stiles continues to gets out from Derek’s grasp. Derek took off his hands out of Stiles and drapes it across his lean body.

“Yeah, that’s it baby, try to get out of the way.” Derek said. “Daddy is here fucking you.” As Derek said that, he rammed hard into Stiles. Stiles arched his back as far as he could, as Derek’s weight on him would allow. Derek took out his left hand and yanked Stiles’ hair. Derek forced his mouth into Stiles and Stiles allowed him to do so.

Stiles pulls away. “Derek, I’m close.”

“I know baby.” Derek said. “Let it go.”

After more thrusts, Stiles did let it go. He cummed on their bed and Stiles shivered as his balls emptied out. Derek let a little laugh and Stiles exhaled greatly.

Derek didn’t even tell Stiles when he cummed. Stiles felt another great squirt from Derek’s dick. After the initial cumming, Derek started to knot. Stiles gripped the sheets. Derek whispers comforting words to Stiles’ ear to ease him as the knot takes its place on Stiles. It did the trick. Stiles started to relax under Derek. It was too relaxing that Stiles fell asleep right there and then.

“Sleep tight baby.” Derek whispered to Stiles’ ear even though Stiles didn’t heard it at all. Derek nuzzled on Stiles and when straight to sleep as well.  

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up later that afternoon. Derek is stills sleeping on top of him and it is actually comforting to say the left. Derek’s dick is already soft but it is still inside Stiles for some reason. Derek moves a little to the side. He is already awake since his mate is also awake.

Stiles turned to face Derek. Derek opened his arms, inviting him to be closer with him. Stiles tucked himself under Derek’s chin and Derek’s arms protectively holding Stiles.

“You have a thing with fucking me while wearing your jackets, don’t you?” Stiles asked sleepily.

“Yeah, I do, especially in fucking you and making you moan.” Derek replies.

Stiles buried himself under Derek. Derek snuggled closely to Stiles. As much as Derek wanted to fuck Stiles again, he knows he needs to stop. His mate is tired and he could go for another one tomorrow or maybe a little later on.

 

A few minutes later, Stiles sat up groaning. There is a slight tinge of pain from his ass but it wasn’t as bad as earlier. He sat by the edge of the bed and took off the bomber jacket. He threw it on the side by the chair. Derek sat up as well moving behind Stiles. Derek rested his head on Stiles shoulder and his arms across his waist.

“What are you thinking?” Derek asks his mate.

“As surprising as it sounds, I don’t have anything on mind.” Stiles said. “Your dick fried my ADHD induced brain.”

“Ah.” Derek said interestingly. He kissed Stiles again and hugged him even more tightly. He can’t stop kissing Stiles. Stiles can get used to this attention from Derek.

 

* * *

 

The day of Stiles’ most favorite time of the year arrived. He sent out a massive text to him at an address none of the pack knew. In the text he said to bring over night clothes for a few days at least. Jackson suspected that it was another Stilinski house in Beacon hills.

DEREK:: _Snowball, did you text the pups what time to be here?_ Derek sent a text to Stiles on the morning of the 24 th, Christmas Eve.

STILES:: _For the last time, I’m not a cat. I’m a winter wolf!! And yes I did._

DEREK:: _And I’m you leather-wearing-daddy-ALPHA!! Deal with it._ Stiles rolled his eyes and he simply ignored the text.

STILES:: _Dad and I are on the way there. We just finished off dropping the gifts for the rest of the family. And said we might not make it tomorrow for Christmas. Dad is hell bent on celebrating it with you guys or rather being fucked by Peter._

Derek was touched on Stiles text. He chose the perfect mate and Peter chose the perfect one for him after his wife of course.

DEREK:: _Alright, stay safe. Love you._ It’s Derek final text. Stiles didn’t reply back as he was busy talking his dad about random things.

 

* * *

 

A new face arrived at the Hale House. Cora who opened the door welcomed him with a kiss.

“You made it.” Cora said to him.

“Yeah I did.” He said. Derek and Peter didn’t expect someone to be trailing Cora. She said she left the pack she’s with in New York and now there is another werewolf in the house.

“Francis, this is my older brother and alpha Derek and my uncle Peter.” Cora introduced him to them.

“Der, uncle, this is Francis my mate.” Cora said firmly holding Francis’ hand tightly. “He is here to join our pack.”

“It’s nice to meet you sir.” Francis said respectfully, shaking hands with Derek first and then Peter.

“Nice to meet you too.” Derek said. Francis quickly submitted to him and Derek approved it by scenting him. Cora smiled at his older brother. Peter did the same thing to Francis.

“But” Derek said, “our pack has two alphas, you need to submit to him as well.”

“Yes sir.” Francis said.

“You can call me Derek, Francis.” Derek said to him.

“Cora will show you your room.” Peter said patting Francis on the shoulder as he returned back to the kitchen where he is being busy.

“Also Der.” Cora said before dragging Francis to their room. “Is it okay with you that he takes the family name? You know like dad did with mom.”

“That’s your decision but I do like it.” Derek said with a smile. He then turned to Francis. “It’s okay with you right?”

“Yeah, I was the one who actually asked Cora to take her name.” Francis admitted.

“And your Alpha in New York is alright with this?” Derek asked again.

“He already approved and thanking you for accepting me. He has too many betas to handle that he is okay in giving out some.” Francis said.

“So this is the only stuff you have?” Derek said.

“I have shipped the others and it will arrive after Christmas.” Francis said.

“Okay, just let anyone in the pack know if you two need help and I’ll ask Peter if he could take you to the school to register for spring semester.” Derek said.

“I’ll do it.” Peter shouted back from the kitchen.

“Thank you so much Alpha.” Francis quickly blurted out.

“Just Derek, Francis.” Derek said.

“Thanks… uh… Derek.” Francis said. It is still awkward for him to be on the first name basis with the alpha. Cora then dragged him to their room so they can settle and have some alone time with each other.

 

* * *

 

Soon enough, Stiles and John arrived at the new Hale House. John is simply impressed how the house looks. The Christmas decorations outside of the house is simple but John still hasn’t seen the inside of it.

Stiles opened the door and Cora greeted him.

“You did a wonderful job with the house.” Cora said being. “And I like you to meet my mate, Francis.”

“Hi.” Francis said.

“Hi, and nice to meet you.” Stiles replied back.

Francis helped the two Stilinski’s get their stuff into the house. Peter quickly jumped in and kissed John. John dropped off his stuff to his and Peter’s room while Stiles did the same thing on his and Derek’s room.

Derek carried the last of the gifts inside to the living room.

“Did you buy the whole mall for this?” Derek complained.

“Are you complaining?” Stiles asked.

“No.” Derek said in defense. “I was just wondering why you have so many presents.”

“I’m wondering the same thing in our room.” Stiles said, crossing his arms. Derek didn’t expect Stiles to go to their room when he arrived. He thought that he went to the kitchen to taste Cora’s cookies for later.

“I was about to take it down stairs before you two could have arrived.” Derek said.

“You could have cleaned it to say the least. There are scraps of gift wrapper and ribbons everywhere.” Stiles said. Derek isn’t sure whether or not Stiles is angry or annoyed by him.

“Alright,” Derek said like a defeated puppy, “I’ll go and clean upstairs.”

“Fighting like an old married couple now, I see.” Peter commented.

“Shut up Peter!” Both Stiles and Derek replied at him. In response, Peter surrendered his hand. John just chuckled and gave a kiss to Peter.

Stiles followed Derek up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

“Are they always like this?” Francis asked Cora since this is the first time he met the two wolves.

“No.” John and Peter replied in unison.

“Just wait till they have sex.” Peter said. “You need to leave the county so you can’t hear them moan or at least get affected by it.”

“And since you joined the pack with Derek as one of your alphas, when the two get really horny be prepared to feel it as well.” John explained.

“On the upside, we do have two alphas and the other alpha balances it out for most of the time.” John said.

 

* * *

 

Stiles has the right to be upset but just a little. There were gifts everywhere and their room is quite big to say the least. He helped Derek clean up the room, throwing every scrap to the garbage bag.

“I’m sorry.” Derek said.

“You don’t need to say ‘sorry’ Der-bear.” Stiles mused. He cupped Derek’s face and kissed it. “And besides, I wouldn’t win anyway. Every time you upset me you make those sad puppy dog eyes. I swear to God you, Scott, and Isaac should be banned in making those faces.”

Derek smiled. He always wins arguments with Stiles, for now at least.

“And you complained how much gifts I have for the pack when you are the worst between the two of us.” Stiles said.

“Don’t be so sure.” Derek said. “I think Peter will beat us. He and Dad did a number of gift wrapping last night.”

Stiles laughed. “You called my dad, ‘Dad’”

“And you called everything, ‘ours’” Derek said.

 

It was about to go from making out to a quickie but it was interrupted by Peter. Peter is such a cock blocker. But in hindsight, Stiles and Derek did interrupt him and John at the party.

“As much as I want to hear you two having sex, Scott said the rest of the pack is coming now so you two need to be presentable to say the least.”

Stiles groaned a little. He liked to make out Derek more before the rest of the pack arrived. “Alright Pops.”

“Are you going to help us bring this down?” Derek asked his uncle.

“No.” Peter said.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Stiles used his magic to bring all of Derek’s gifts without the two of them lifting a single finger. Peter finished all the meals in record time for the Christmas Eve dinner. Cora baked cookies and Derek, to Stiles’ surprise, baked a cake for the celebration.

The rest of the pack came in and very excited. It is by coincidence that Lydia’s parents to go to New York for the holidays as well as Jackson’s adoptive parents but to England. Allison told Derek that Chris and Victoria were going to France for the holidays and did threaten both Stiles and Derek that their gifts should survive till they return back. They all welcomed Francis into the pack and Francis submitted to Scott as well.

They were all surprised about the house. Lydia and Erica did bitch out a little for not letting them know about the house. They said they could have picked the furniture to say the least. Derek promised the two girls that they will go to IKEA after Christmas so they can get everything for their respective rooms. Of course, Derek is going to pay and he didn’t even mind it at least.

“You are my freaking guardian Derek! You couldn’t even tell me about this?” An appalled Isaac said after he arrived. Derek just smiled and kissed the teen wolf on the forehead.

“It’s a secret, pup.” Derek said to him.

They all brought the gifts to the living room. Stiles magically stacked every gift so there is space for all of them could sit. Peter asked Stiles to get his and John’s gifts from their room. Stiles did some magic and got everything in place. The windows are no more. There is a wall of gifts in the living room. Thanks to Stiles’ magic that it didn’t fell over the living room.

Derek announced that they have their own respective rooms. Of course, when Scott, Peter, and Derek planned the rooms, it was all for single occupants. Derek told the teen wolves that the first floor rooms are for the adults. Melissa picked her room and Allison picked for her parents.

“Okay, to get this fair and equal, why not the boyfriends pick the rooms.” Stiles said. Everyone agreed. Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and Jackson all nodded their heads.

“Mind you, it’s like an apartment upstairs. Each one has its own bathroom good for two people and a walk-in closet.” Stiles explained. He turned to Lydia and Erica, “So NO Lydia and Erica, you have to share you closets with your mates.”

Lydia and Erica frowned a little but silently nodded.

“GO!” Derek shouted to the four boys. They all ran towards their rooms. Isaac got a neighboring room near Derek and Stiles’ room at the end of the eastern side of the house. Jackson got Lydia the room on the opposite end of the floor while Boyd got the room second to the last on Jackson’s end. Scott got the room on the middle of the floor near the stairs. Their room has a near center view of the back yard and the sunrise or sunset glares from the sun.

 

“How could we know which room is ours?” Allison asked.

“There is a post-it and a pen for each door.” Derek explained.

 

* * *

 

After they all got their rooms, Melissa called everyone to eat. Melissa, John and Peter set up the table. They all eat well and plenty. They congratulated Peter for making all the delicious meals they have. Scott and Stiles kept eating even if they’re already full and round.

“Stop eating Stiles!” Derek said.

“It’s just so good.” Stiles said with a mouthful of homemade curly fries that Peter made especially for him.

“You are already full and round.” Derek said.

“Wait for him till his pregnant, Derek.” John said at the end of the table. The whole pack laughed hard but Derek couldn’t help to get grumpy a little.

“I can’t wait for that.” Derek piped up. Stiles starred at him.

“You’re planning about it now are you?” Stiles huffed. “Could you at least wait till I go to college?”

“As if you would wait for that long.” Jackson sneered. Stiles threw a curly fry on him which Jackson caught and later ate it.

“We’ll take care the babies for you mom.” Isaac said, motioning him and Danny.

“I doubt that. You and Danny taking care of the kids, I wouldn’t bet on that.” Stiles said but Stiles still smiled at his favorite pup at the moment.

“Hey!” Isaac said. “I’m not a bad babysitter.”

“Sure.” Scott said teasingly.

“So Danny, how’s your ass is doing?” Erica asked.

“My ass, Erica, is fine, thank you.” Danny said smirking.

“Right!” Derek said sarcastically.

“Danny, your boyfriend is not a werewolf. He is a were-bunny in heat.” Stiles said after Derek commented. Everyone laughed around the table.

“Considering how much time passed before Danny and I got together, I needed to make up time for the time we lost.” Isaac said kissing Danny on the lips.

“Don’t start now, Isaac, we still have gifts to open.” Scott said. Of course, it is Scott. He’s the only one, other than Stiles, who is always excited in receiving gifts for Christmas or his birthday. The child like wonder is still in his heart despite being a teenager now.

“Let’s just be thankful that Stiles made every room magically soundproof from all of the sex in this house will make.” Derek commented.

“Oh thank God!” Melissa gave a loud sigh. “I thought I would have drove back to the house so I won’t hear any moans from all of you.”

Everyone laughed.

Derek just stared at the laughing pack and family at the table. He took a glance a look at Stiles who smiled back at him. Derek smiled back and laughed as well. This is what Derek wants a pack that he could call family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _On a personal note...  
>  The 'sex scene' mainly comes from my boyfriend... *teehee*  
> He has a thing for Alpha Industries' MA-1 Bomber Jacket (that specific)... He actually has every color of it... Crazy... I know... It's his fetish... What can I do, right?... and he wears it while he sleeps every night, except if it's hot during the night... Come on... lol..._
> 
> __________
> 
> Anyways... I really don't mind Cora's character though... I just got bored and added her... Francis, her mate, is actually based on "Francis" of Reign in Adelaide Kane's show on the CW.  
> __________
> 
>  
> 
> **Hey thanks for reading my story so far... sorry if I don't respond with your comments but I do read them and really appreciate it... thanks for the love... I could end the story here but there are still a few additions I could add on the story even though it wouldn't be as exciting as the previous chapters... or should I do a sequel to this?...**
> 
> **LET ME KNOW! POST COMMENTS...**


	20. PLEASE READ. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**PLEASE READ. AUTHOR’S NOTE**

After much thinking whether or not if I should continue the story, I decided to end it they it should be. I am quite happy with the end of the story.

I’m thinking of adding a sequel to the story but I am not sure how it will go but definitely considering it. The title would be “ **The Season of Spring** ”.

What do you want the sequel to be or at least the things that’s going to happen in the sequel? I really like to hear some inputs from you guys. I didn’t know that people like you would actually read **The Season of Winter**. Thank you for reading it.

 

_Icewolf_

 

(P.S. I also have an Instagram account: icewolf_29, can you please follow me.)


	21. SEQUEL

Hi Guys and Gals,  
So this is my very first sequel to any story I've written. I'm not sure if you even going to like it but here it goes.  **[THE SEASON OF SPRING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2099982/chapters/4576878)**

 

I also have other fics written:

-[BEING MATED](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1196655)

-[BEACON HILLS FRIENDS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1935753/chapters/4180833)

-[TO BEACON HILLS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2051376/chapters/4455942)

 

 


End file.
